This Is How I Own You
by Sia86
Summary: 2011. Summary Change. Loyalty, freedom, and respect have to be earned in 100 fights. But when a proposition is made a gladiator is forced to fight and become the property of the Pit Master. How do she cope with killing for survival and being 'entertainment?
1. Chapter 1

This is How I Own You

Based on Episode 19 "The Pit"

FYI: Dobo is the 'Pit Master' in the 'Dog lands' he captures slaves and forces them fight each other to the win so they can earn their freedom.

Dobo may seem cruel (and he sleeps around a lot)

Dobo and Pumyra

I Own Nothing!:)

A/N: Has some cussing, some 'themes' and violence

* * *

He let out a final satisfying groan and leaned back, panting. His pupils were dilated in bitter sweet ecstasy while his heart pounded away, sending nerves and chills to his nether lands. Again he groaned reaching his hand towards the once again erect member only to be stopped by small feminine hands. As a sign of respect the sweaty dog lapped at his bottom jaw while laying her hands on his slick inner thighs slowly running up and down closer to his dog hood.

"Dobo….." she breathed nibbling at his perked ears. It was plain sexy when she did that but said dog abruptly stood up.

"We took too long- get you clothes and leave" he said retying the brown half-pants around his waist. Without another peep the bitch stood, collected her clothes and left his quarters, she knew what she had done wrong. The Doberman looked back to the doors whishing he could've seen her hips sway back and forth but he shook his head and continued to slip the torso and shoulder armor on. Then a knock at the door, "I told you leave!" he growled chucking his sharpest sword at the door.

"Pit master Dobo" a sagging wrinkled face appeared.

"What now mutt?"

"I'm sorry I caught you at a bad time Dobo but there is news of Thundera's fall" yellow eyes widened and ears perked.

"The cats have fallen?"

"To the lizards"

A wide smirk appeared on his face, "Is that so?" the mastiff nodded. "Hmmm, the cats have fallen to the lizards how fucking pathetic"

"There have been rumors that there will be survivors, and the merchants will very much not like it if a cat steps within ten feet of them…" his want to enslave the refugees was clear. But to piss him off Dobo paced back and forth pretending to ponder the idea.

"Well the cats have done nothing to us; neither has their fallen king called war on us…And I'm sure those rouge cats won't be a burden" the mastiff walked in and shut the door.

"Pit master, it would be very entertaining to see a cat beaten down by the current fighters or even Gorelock"

"Do not rush me Thayme or I will have you thrown in as well" he waited a few moments before approaching the mastiff and growling loudly in his face, letting saliva drip down his jaws.

"Not to be disrespectful, but even the poorest merchant knows when he's had too much rotten whore" Dobo stepped back in slight anger but smirked and slapped his arm around the misfit's shoulders.

"You're alright old dog and just for you I order that any cat refugees or any rouge get takin' in and brought to my success the pit" Dobo threw the make shift blinds open to reveal the arena in the distance. "All that was earned" he spoke with pride and self accomplishment until he felt Thayme's presence linger too long. "Now, mutt" he ordered over his shoulder. Thayme bowed and headed out leaving the Pit master to smirk; these fights were going to bring in much money and entertainment.

Dobo walked up and down the aisles staring down the brand new fighters. All shrunk back, the cats, birds, hyenas and even the snakes. What brought even more gleam to his eyes was that most of the females had much sex appeal especially the snakes, what dirty secrets did they hide underneath their 'special' scales? Such a shame that the arousing females would die in the ring, those looks only worked for prostitution not fighting. Then he scoped out the males, most were muscular but right away he could tell they didn't have the edge to earn themselves freedom only selfishness and greed.

But again looks could be deceiving, after all that's what the previous pit master thought of him. A small spout of anger caused him to smash his fist against a cat's cage, "Get this bitch in the arena against the husky!" Instead of waiting for his men, he yanked open the door, forced the girl out and dragged her towards the arena gate. "Today you make me money whether you live or die girl" When the door began to slowly rise by a manual iron crank, with his foot he pushed in.

The 'husky' was an overly muscular, 200 hundred pound- no fat male whose nose flared like Spanish bulls. On his tattooed hands were spiked brass knuckles that could break your face with just a punch. His opponent, the cat, was around five feet and full figured with staggering balance. The cat had no chance Dobo thought, trying to cool his temper.

"Pit master may I escort you to your viewing platform?" Reluctantly Dobo let the dog lead him to the 'viewing chair' as he called it. Old bird skulls lined the arm rest, wood and metal made the tall and semi elegant frame of the chair, mismatched leather made the stitching, and the master's cloak made the personal touch by draping over the inside back. He sat in it looking out to the girl who was taking quite a beating. His scrawny yet muscular frame did not fill the chair and luckily the chair back was tall enough for his 'sitting' stature which was still twenty two inches.

A few minutes later the pit master dug at the arm rests when loud annoyed and defeated sighs were heard amongst the crowd; the dogs were hedging their bets and he was going to lose a lot of money if he did nothing. So he slowly but with purpose rose to his feet the growled and howled to catch the crowd's attention, "Clearly the cat has no strength to save her freedom- just like all her kind she's afraid…" he arched a brow when the husky stepped back to allow her to look at him. "Are you going to fight? Or will you fall in a day like Thundera?"

The arena was silent as they waited for her decision when she tried to get to her feet. 'Atta girl' Dobo smirked but couldn't celebrate his victory until she actually fought back. In his mind set she could've attacked the husky while he was diverting his attention elsewhere, but no, the bitch stayed on the ground. He sat back down when she obviously wasn't going to fight back and motioned to a dog, "Get the mastiffs; the girl's gonna be executed for her lack of everything" the dog nodded at the orders and headed to tell the mastiffs. This cat was going to screw him over and on top of that there were more hissing fur balls in the cage.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" the crowd barked when the husky caught her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"You hear that? They want you dead pretty cat…and frankly you reek of fish from head to toe even between your legs" he squeezed tighter and the cat struggled for air until she managed to kick his privates. "Gah! You bitch!" his voice cracked when he cupped his aching part and fell to his knees. The cat, with tears in her eyes began to punch, kick and knee the disgusting dog in all places visible.

"You bastard!" she yelled repeatedly while slamming her for arms on his upper back. The husky could've easily punched her away but the low blow she had given him hurt too much plus the new ones on his back and chest. Another kick to the face and the husky fell unconscious on his back. Silence and confusion filled the crowd until they cheered and roared for the unbelievable win while below the mastiffs appeared from the gates with axes and approached the cat.

Dobo looked back to the arena when loud cheers came from the crowd, "No use for the mastiffs now" still he headed back and leaned on the railing. Yellow eyes widened before he smirked, the one standing was the girl not the husky. "So you have claws…but how sharp are they?" he mused until the mastiffs came to view then he lunged forward to stop them but the crowd beat him to it.

"The husky! The Husky! The husky!" The mastiffs turned to the barking crowd then nodded and approached the husky instead where they then dragged him off to a far gate. One of the three stayed and pulled out wrist cuffs. The cat hissed and backed away when he approached her.

"Accept them, girl for they are your trophy for winning and the starting point of your one hundred battles to freedom." Dobo crossed his arms over his chest and smirked while mentally going over the loser rule, "Winners live, and losers disappear from this world" His yellow eyes gleamed with readiness, it was time to learn the cat's name.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was hot and somber since no stars twinkled and the only light came from an ominous fire in the distance. Dobo took in a sharp nose inhale before drinking from the cup. Thayme stood to his right while three other guards were posted to his left. "Why don't you three sit and eat?" he pointed to all the room around him and the piles of steaks. "All this meat goes to the rats if it's not finished" The three guards sat and began chomping down the steaks while Dobo stared at them, all knowing. In his mind the guards had not earned this meal but they had earned what was coming to them.

One by one the guards fell on the table prompting Dobo to stand and check to see if they were unconscious. "These were the ones right Thayme?"

"Yes Dobo, those were the three that raided a merchant's farm and ruined the crops"

"Hardly any sympathy towards the man who didn't fight for what was his, but these mutts destroyed and took things that they hadn't earned so now they can earn their freedom…a hundred fights from now" Thayme nodded and motioned four other dogs to help drag the guards to the pit. "Thayme, walk with me to the cat's cage"

"Dobo the slaves are asleep-"

"You can join those three if you'd like" the Doberman began heading towards the arena while the mastiff quickly followed.

Six cages three on the east wall, three on the west wall were inhabited by sleeping slaves. No guards had been posted inside since it was too dark for an escapee to actually find their way out. And if the pitch darkness didn't stop them then the many tunnel openings would. As Dobo passed by the cages he wandered what they dreamed of, freedom, their family or sex? When he had been a prisoner of war he dreamed of his family but that gradually turned into 'encounter' dreams. He shook his head when they stood in front of the cats' cage.

Thayme opened the door and Dobo slipped in heading towards the girl, who slept leaning on the bars. The mastiff took a step forward only to back up when the master shot a glare over his shoulder. Without a sound, Dobo slapped a hand over her mouth, roughly caught her arm and dragged her towards the door. "If you wake a single cat, I'll kill them in front of you" she stopped flailing her limbs and trying to scream. He dragged to her to the far solitary cells where he removed his hand and let Thayme re-cuff her hands around the metal bar.

"I'll go check on the new slaves" Thayme waited for Dobo to nod before heading off into the shadows.

"Why am I here?" she hissed trying to near him but the cuffs stopped her. Her amber eyes burned with malicious intent, something that Dobo hadn't remembered seeing in her. Without answering he saw that every where she was bruised and cut.

"The husky beat the anger into you didn't he?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" she hissed again.

"The angrier the slaves the more money they bring in" He smirked getting a little closer to the ticking bomb who growled in warning. Just as she did before, she lunged at him and bit his arm but he didn't pull away instead he pressed forward. Her teeth were knives biting through his skin and muscle but he kept pushing himself against her until her back touched the bars. Blood ran down his arm and it wasn't until she almost kicked his privates that he caught her throat and squeezed tightly. "You remember what the crowd was barking?"

"Let me go!" she squirmed trying to break free.

"No they barked 'Kill her! Kill her!' and the husky was going to until-" he waited for her answer and kept squeezing to show he was impatiently waiting.

"Until he-" her voice cracked but she continued "Told me he was going to fuck my body, skin it and decorate his cell with me pelt." He let her breathe and took a few steps back to give her enough room to fall to her knees.

"You're not as weak as the other cats that fought today and lost"

"So what? If I do survive all the battles and nasty things you throw at me, my kind will have been extinct by then" Dobo kneeled down to her level and saw an eye that was nearly shut. He pulled out his blade, placed his hand around the eye to hold her steady, placed the blade on her skin and cut. A few seconds and the swelling was already decreasing allowing her to see better.

"What's your name?" the Doberman asked getting up and sheathing his blade in its holster.

"Pumyra…."

"Then Pumyra you get to sleep away from the crowded cage in your own cell and if you earn it, the mastiffs will come by and leave some meat and water" he opened the cell gate and walked behind Pumyra to unlock her cuffs. Both her eyes were open as she walked inside the cell and lay on the ground. Dobo crossed his arms as he thought whether she would win or lose tomorrow's fight, 'So far her only fuel is anger but will that be enough for the next ninety nine fights? When I fought my fuel was survival…' When Pumyra's eyes shut he locked the cell and left.

Dobo let the cloth slip off his waist while the bitch did the same. He panted as he waited to relive his stress on the naked black lab. She had the curves in all the right places, a tail to cover her rear entry, and the most sensual moves to drive a man past arousal. She smiled innocently as she grinded slowly on him. Then she swayed her hips while holding her tail like if it was the softest thing on Third Earth.

"Pit master" she walked behind him, slid her arms between his and reached for his dog hood. His eyes widened when he felt her hands fiddle with the tip then run up and down the shaft, which caused him to release into the prostitute's hands. "Are you daring master?" she asked leaving his dog hood and touching his abs and pecks. He glanced over his shoulder at her before nodding and obviously wanting to start already.

The black lab walked ahead of him and jumped onto her hands as a hand stand. She spread her legs making a "Y" shape then made "L's" and "O's". Her flexibility was stupefying and Dobo approached bucking his hips forward; he wanted to front not the back. She turned to his preference and spread wide enough for him to enter. He tightly gripped her shapely thighs, watched the grooves on her taught stomach as they went down to her womanly parts and took in her strong scent. It was worth the money he thought as he thrusted into her repeatedly and saw her chest bounce with every thrust.

The Next Day

The Doberman sat in his viewing chair, watching the slaves fight the criminals. He was anxious to see Pumyra fight Lenaya the huntress from the Amazonian tribe. But Lenaya wouldn't let herself get beat since this was her 79th battle and her opponent would be some cat. His anxiousness ended when two tall gates lifted revealing the fighters. The crowds began cheering and barking, many chanted Lenaya's name since she was the favorite to win. Dobo stood and called, "This is the main event for the morning, the champion Lenaya will face off against one time winner Pumyra!" Dogs booed and threw liquor bottles at the girl. "Let the fight begin!"

Lenaya leapt high into the air then pulled her staff from her boot and vaulted it towards Pumyra who ran to the side. "Wrong move cat!" the vulture called before sling shooting pea sized peas. Her black wings flapped gusts of winds to help the seeds to shoot quicker. Pumyra looked for anything to shield her from the seeds then the empty liquor bottles caught her eye. She glanced over her shoulder when Lenaya's shadow cast menacingly over her. "Where you going Pumyra?" Lenaya screeched swooping down and flexing her armor talons.

Pumyra tripped over a bottle but was caught painfully by sharp talons. She flailed around until she looked down to see the ground many feet below. Looking up the vulture's face smirked and the talons dug deeper into her shoulders. Pumyra grimaced and put both hands on either feet and tugged as hard as she could without letting the talons rip her shoulders off "Lenaya we fight on the ground-" she almost pleaded when the tugging didn't work.

"Whatever kills you faster gets me closer to freedom. Besides do you hear them?" Pumyra wasn't going to listen to the boos and reached towards her knees. "What are you doing-" She managed to turn to face Lenaya's feet then shot a fist at the black stomach before wrapping the bottle sling around her feet. The talons loosened and Pumyra began falling until she caught the tied feet. The vulture screeched and cussed as they descended quickly since the wings couldn't support all the weight.

'I have to climb higher…' she thought when they were only twelve feet from the ground. A hand a time, Pumyra climbed up the vulture until they were shoulder to shoulder. When she locked eyes with Lenaya the vulture neared and screeched loudly in her face. Pumyra shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, she couldn't let the vulture win.

Lenaya continued screeching but took advantage of the cat's unawareness and wrapped her arms around her. With short and fast wing flaps, Lenaya managed to raise a few feet higher (to fourteen feet) then launched the ct into the air away from her. Pumyra's eyes stayed shut as she screamed when her ears continued to bleed from the screeches. Lenaya broke some of the bottle sling to give her more room then shot at cat, caught her and vaulted down like her staff. "A few more feet and I'm closer to freedom" she thought speeding her momentum.

Nine feet. Eight feet. Seven feet, and Pumyra opened her eyes to see the vulture's face. In anger and remembering what she was doing Pumyra punched the beak before breaking into left hooks and right hooks. Lenaya opened her beak to screech again but Pumyra head butt her and broke free from her grip. She fell from four feet from the air and onto her back where she looked up and the unrelenting sun. It was like staring into the fire that consumed Thundera after the lizards attacked. 'In one day the Cats fell to the Lizard's feet' ran through her head until she jumped to her feet. The moment she did the dogs howled and cheered she glanced around and found why; Lenaya's foot sling had caught onto hook prodding from the wall but she must've smashed against the wall since there was a wide trail of blood from the top. The impact had killed Lenaya and all around Pumyra the dogs were cheering for her since she had killed the 79th battle winner.

She looked toward the Pit Master's viewing platform and saw gleaming yellow eyes. Then he stood and came forward clapping, she had won but by killing someone. It didn't seem to matter to the dogs so she took a breath and walked to the body. She unhooked it and dragged it to the center of the arena. Still the dogs cheered and rooted for her, still Lenaya was unmoving and dead. She remembered seeing a previous winner doing this; she put a foot on Lenaya's corpse and raised her hand in victory. The dogs cheered louder and Dobo had sat down again with yellow eyes gleaming in, from what she could tell, pride.


	3. Chapter 3

Sia here! Wanted to thank the people who've been reading this and to the people who reviewed! Thanks Heart of Demons and Phillip Gibson for reviewing!

I Do Not Own Anything!

Some language, mention of 'themes' and the bad ass dog Dobo and Pumyra!

* * *

One Week later

The unrelenting sun blared down on the desert City of Argos and its people. Sandy winds blew from the tall dunes outside the city gates and onto merchant tables and roof tops. Dobo sat absent mindly in his chair watching a weakling cat fight against a snake. Obviously the snake was going to be the victor since he already coiled around the cat's calves.

"Dobo" he raised a brow towards Thayme, "Are you going to let the snake kill him?"

"It's either that or he becomes a toy to Goremax…" the master chuckled when the mastiff turned back to the arena and swallowed in nervousness. Dobo cocked his head to the side then rested it on his palm when the cat struggled to scream as the snakes body tightened around him. The crowd howled and booed once the snake dropped his victim on the ground and raised his arm in victory.

The Doberman stood and waited for the crowd to silence before announcing, "From today's main event Pytherous has won the match!" Many dogs rose with shells in hands and cheered since they bid right on the right man. 'Another success' Dobo smirked thinking of the money the python just made him.

"I'll go check on the python Dobo" Thayme dismissed himself and disappeared behind the pit master. Without a word, Dobo watched the dogs clear from the arena before standing and stretching his stiff limbs. His waist armor clanked as he stretched he bent back to pop his back.

"I just adore your long muscular body…"

Right away he knew who had spoken, "Did you just speak to me without my permission?"

"I have the right to speak to the finest, fittest man in Argos" the speaker walked to stand in front of him. "It's been a week since we've had a 'meeting'" Dark chocolate eyes locked with his yellow or at least tried to before she spoke again, "Dobo I don't need your permission to talk since I know there are other things you'd rather be doing…" she swayed her body as she walked closer.

Dobo stood his full height at 6'2" which he thought would intimidate the female. He slumped in defeat when the she pressed her thin frame against him and reached to lap at his lower jaw. His breath hitched when she reached towards his dog hood but he caught her wrist and pushed her back. "Colleen- not in the mood to fuck around" he said firmly before turning his back and heading towards the back.

"Well a turn off is what you get for sleeping with that black lab" the tan collie with thick white locks sped past him and glanced over her shoulder "-and if I were you Pit master, I would check for worms and fleas" In one last attempt at seduction Colleen turned back to face him and pulled her lace shirt down revealing two womanly mounds. Dobo fought the urge to fuck around with the sexy bitch and pound into her making her scream out his name for all of Third Earth to hear.

In slight shame and disappointment for weak resistance Dobo shoved her against the wall breathed loudly. He lowered his head to take in her musky scent before touching his nose against her cheek and opening his jaws. The prostitute touched the sides of his sharp canine teeth before pulling his head down between her breasts. Dobo had fondled with these breasts since he had begun winning all the fights when he was a prisoner which was nearly twelve years ago. In all those years his only relationships were with prostitutes and it all revolved around sex and how much he would pay afterwards. In his mind set prostitutes were the ideal life since no complicating emotions were involved just lust and money. "Colleen be in my quarters tomorrow afternoon"

Later that day Pumyra sat in her cell. The Doberman hadn't been lying when he said if she earned it she got it; wine and left over steaks were left outside her cell door and a torch had been placed on the wall across from her to lighten the dark place. She had barely won three fights (a hyena after Lenaya) and it had been a week since she and the other cats were brought in and most of them were already dead. Only twenty were still alive from fifty three. The numbers guilt her into not eating the meat since most died from eating rotten meat or refused to drink the water. But beyond the guilt she had hope that the king would come to save them all and rebuild Thundera to what it once was.

She put her hand over her heart; hope was what would keep her fighting for freedom. Giving a silent prayer to Thundera and the cats lost she brought the wine cup to her lips and drank. Then she began nibbling at the tough meat, obviously in Dobo's eyes she hadn't earned good meat and she pushed the food back through the bars. Her ears perked up when she heard distant footsteps, "Who's there?" she called standing and peering through the bars.

A mastiff appeared and she began to hiss, "That face is for the arena not me, slave" It was the mastiff who seemed close to Dobo. With a wrinkly gray hand, he signaled for her to back up. She did and he opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"The master wishes to see you-so approach and hold out your wrists" he held out iron cuffs which were heavier than the ones she currently had. "I have to switch them for cautionary measures" She did as he asked then followed when he led her out through the many cove openings. Soon they reached a darker cavern where the mastiff entered first but Pumyra stepped back; the darkness didn't resemble an exit to her. Thayme tugged her until she stumbled forward with him.

She took a look around and saw that they were outside the slaves' quarters but still within the shadowed underground of the arena. Her eyes narrowed and she could she could see the arena ground through the many small bars which meant they were below the first set of bleachers. "What the hell is this? I thought Dobo wanted to see me" Pumyra yelled knowing that he had tricked her.

Thayme barked to her before bowing towards an approaching silhouette. Pumyra hissed and took a defense stance.

"Pumyra you can easily lose the food you earned if you don't respect me" it was Dobo's voice and he sounded displeased. Her eyes widened when she felt dog hands grip around her forearms to hold her steady.

"Tomorrow afternoon is your fourth match and there are many dogs bidding on you…" she could almost hear his emerging smirk as he spoke the words "So you have to win"

"I thought you told me to earn my freedom-"

"Yes but your fighting seems to have improved since your first fight with the husky and the crowd loves it. To them you're a little girl who looks too innocent to be in a place like this and fight the ugly things to the death in the arena. But they love that shocking surprise you give when you stop running or turning away and begin charging and fighting your opponent with dexterity." She felt his hands slither down her arms toward her wrists and flinched which caused Dobo to let out a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Pumyra tried to hide her uneasiness but he obviously saw since he leaned closer and breathed near her neck. She shut her eyes not wanting to know what he was planning to do with her, but when she heard a loud clank instead her eye peaked and scanned the place around her. "What-?"

"Enjoy it, since that's the only freedom your gonna get close to-unless you survive the next ninety seven fights" The cat softly touched her wrists then moved both hands to get used to the lightness of her wrists. She looked back to him and saw the slight glint from the heavy cuffs that seemed so light to the dog. "Now for the full reason you're here- I'm going to mentor you on your fighting since you already have the creativeness with objects around you-like the bottle sling" Great, he just reminded her of the death she caused to Lenaya and how bloody the body was. "… no regret or remorse"

"What?"

Dobo's eyes looked angry but from what could be seen of him (his silhouette), he looked still and patient, "I don't care if you feel remorse or regret; it's better to live day by day, week by week"

"How can you not feel guilt for ending someone's life?" Pumyra yelled not understanding his lack of emotion. He turned towards the gaps beneath the bleachers, "They had something to live for-"

"The strongest survive, Pumyra! The weak die and rot away!" he growled bearing his teeth while his eyes burned with intensity of something he knew as fact. "You know how I became the Pit Master of this arena? I was a common thief that was thrown in this very spot we stand on and forced to fight to live another day. The first days I was beaten to a bloody pulp and lost all the matches until another slave came to me and asked why I didn't fight. Then I began fighting and beating everything thrown at me- I even had to be pried off my opponents since I had already killed many. And I lived day by day, week by week, match by match until I earned my freedom and became the Pit master. I'm the only one that has one the hundred fights and earned his freedom."

Pumyra understood what he was saying; remorse holds you back, but that didn't change anything that spun through her head about warning she shot her foot across his face before running through the opening and trying to maneuver through. "Bitch!" Dobo cussed throwing the cuffs to the ground and going after her. His cropped ears laid flat against his head as he followed her scent, she was fast but she would be able to wind her way through. He skid to a halt when he saw her frame sitting against a wall. Thin, sharp teeth dripped with saliva as he thought about using her as a chew toy. But instead he walked to her, "Get the fuck up" he ordered.

"You can see me?"

"Not clearly but I can smell you-now get the fuck up"she did and he yanked her towards him. "You just lost the opportunity I gave you" he led her back to the 'lower viewing' as he called it, to get the iron cuffs. Now this gave him a clearer idea of the girl; someone who uses her opportunities and that made him slightly admire her. He glanced down to his left and saw that she walked looking straight ahead as if she were gonna die. "Are you thinking suicide?"

"What ever gets me the hell away from here" her mood changed dramatically. He sighed wanting this to be over so he could return to his quarters and sleep away or dream away. The past nights he had nightmares about the pit and the previous he shook his head and pushed the girl through the opening and into the lower viewing room. He told her to stand by the wall while he got the cuffs, when he found them he locked them tightly on her wrists. "Why do you watch others fight in the pit that you once fought in?" she asked semi randomly as they neared the opening again.

"To see if they're truly trying or if they even have a chance"

"Are you sure it's not for some sick entertainment?" He parted his lips to answer when she balled her fists and sucker punched him below the jaw then kneed him in the stomach when he heaved over. "Do I have a chance Dobo? Am I trying?" she said corrosively before raising her arms and pounding them on his back and sides. He tried to push himself up but Pumyra stepped on his hands or kicked him in the stomach. "You son of a bitch! You killed them-all of them! We lost our home and you enslaved us so we could play your fucked up game! I killed her because of you!" tears slipped from her eyes as her attacks weakened and as their faces appeared in her head. So many cats dead, because of matches that they were too weak to fight.

Dobo grunted as he pushed himself up and turned to glare at the girl who stood looking out into the arena. She was one to take advantage of any given opportunity. With his thumb he wiped the dripping blood on the corner of his mouth away. Then his nose caught the scent of her blood and he realized she cut her arms on the sharp spikes of his shoulder armor. He thought whether to beat her or give her back that opportunity as he approached her from behind. When he stood directly behind her "Raise your arms" Her sight never left the arena but she raised her cuffed arms high over her head. Dobo easily reached her and curled his fingers around the cuffs then another loud clank as they fell to the ground. "You can't let your anger overwhelm you just let it drive you through the match. Blame all of your kind's death on me if you it helps you win your match"

The Pit master faced the arena too as he explained the rules and mind set needed to fight and win. "Nothing is ever given to you, you must earn it" He told her Lenaya's tactics and fighting style throughout the seventy nine matches. All while he thought if he should just stop talking and leave her on her own like he was since no one helped him except…. "Pumyra you're strong but you're not strong enough" he tightly curled his hand around the small bar "don't expect loyalty from any of the other slaves" he said lastly before retying her wrists and taking her to her cell.

He closed the door, locked it and watched her slide to her knees against the wall. 'The last rule- use it and don't expect them to be there the next morning and fight alongside you' His fist balled then he punched the bars causing them to echo loudly throughout the caverns before storming off. It was a first to dream, think and remember it as much as he did now and every time he did anger and resentment circulated through him. He had risen to the top, nearly winning his freedom until that morning when it all crashed down on him. "Stop it! Stop it!" Dobo grabbed his head, trying to make it stop thinking. He stumbled into a dark alley and fell to his knees but he still thinking! His own voice yelling and whispering the past to him like a fucked up lullaby.

The Doberman began whimpering when it became too much to take his voice. He was bitter, angry and full of resentment beneath his triumphant, prideful, and earned skin. The pit master coiled up into a ball feeling like a helpless new born pup but also a grown dog stripped raw. 'Jackal' he prayed wanting his god to pick away the hate. "Stop remembering" he ordered to himself getting to his feet, and shaking the whole episode off. Day by day, week by week that's how he lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sia here!

Sorry for the late update but here it is now!:) And it's kinda long!

Some themes, cussing, violence and demonic looking cats!

* * *

Many dog merchants set up their tables for the early morning market hoping to sell most of their products and take a good day's pay to their families. The only rays of light came from the sun that was barely rising over the city. A little pup girl laughed and meandered through the busy merchants beaming at any one who looked down at her. She looked back to see her mama at the farthest end of the market setting up sparkly rock necklaces. "Mama is so pretty I hope I grow up to look just like her" she said giggling before returning to playing around.

"Hmmm?" she wandered when surprised gasps caught her attention. Her pale green eyes looked to see everyone stop what they were doing and gather in the street. '"What are ya'll looking at?" her question went unheard by the obviously deaf bull dog in front of her. With an annoyed sigh she lightly pushed through legs and many more to see what they were all looking at. Once in the front her eyes widened; the cat slave from Dodo's (as she calls him) pit was running while a bulky guard followed. It was somewhat odd to see a cat run since she had heard tales of their great laziness and their love of fish.

From the distance, she could see the glint of the cat's cuffs and her long white tipped, fawn colored side burns jump and sway with every fast paced step she took. The pace was fast but the cat already seemed too tired to go any faster or farther and soon enough she began dragging her feet. Then from the other side of the crowd the pit master walked to sand in front of them and the cat's way (if she continued to run)

"What are you standing around for? You all have families don't you? Get back to work!" Dodo yelled, but the girl pup remained where she was and turned back to see that the cat had fallen flat on her face and the guard over her, trying to jerk her up. She was too preoccupied with the cat that she hadn't noticed the departure of the crowd and the approach of the Doberman. "Becca what are you doing away from your mother?" the girl pup looked up and saw an arched brow.

"Uh-I was watching the cat" Dobo snorted at the answer, Pumyra had nothing not even the strength to continue running even when there was no heat so why watch her aside from the arena?

"Is her weakness entertaining?"

"No it's just I thought cats were different- like in the tales they're the laziest, greediest, and most promiscuous beings on third earth but I haven't seen her be that way" Becca looked back to the cat who already stood and staggered along, trying to fix her footing and start a faster pace to run again. "See, is she lazy?"

"If she doesn't run she doesn't drink" Dobo answered crossing his arms over his chest. 'Do you still have hope Pumyra, that your king will save you?' A couple days ago Thayme had told him about her murmurings of hope and a new Thundera which made him laugh but also questioned if that was her sign of loyalty to her kind. But after her little escape stunt he had dismissed her 'prayer' as a sign of loyalty after all he needed more than words to show loyalty.

"Pit master look" Becca said pointing towards the cat, Dobo shook his head and turned to see Pumyra closer from him than she was before. 'The hell?' his instinct was to get out of the way but he decided to test her. "Pit master?" Becca called over her shoulder as she scurried over to the closest merchant table. All the merchants dropped to their knees since they had only seen Dobo stand in the way of a slave and after that the slave's bloody body was thrown in the desert to rot. This was to be her fate they chanted mentally when the cat only had few steps away from him. They turned away not wanting to see another gruesome death.

Pumyra's plan was to avoid the dog but her arms ached from having to run with her wrists cuffed in front of her. She merged her footing towards the left but just as she past him he poked his foot out and tripped her. A thud sounded as she fell on the ground flat on her face. She grimaced, feeling the wrist cuffs push into her belly and tried to roll over onto her back but was stopped by a casting shadow. "Damn it" she cursed trying to scurry to her feet but was forced to them instead.

"You're a disgrace to your already pathetic species" Dobo harshly whispered in her ear before pulling her inches off the ground by her scruff. Pumyra hissed but stayed completely still while tear droplets appeared at the corners of her eyes. The words stung but so did being held like that in front of the public. A smirk appeared on the dog's face when he ripped away Pumyra's hair tie then threw her back onto the ground.

"I'm not a disgrace…" she said slowly propping herself up on a forearm glaring daggers at the dog's back. Again Dobo smirked and approached her.

"Until you prove to me otherwise you are a disgrace" he shot a kick to her face making her fall back unconscious. "Drag her back to her cell" the bulky guard nodded, grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her off. Afterwards the merchants got back to their tables and continued setting up. Becca watched with sympathy as the poor cat was dragged away back to her cell. She looked back to Dobo hoping he would see her sad face, "Becca go back to your mother" he said before turning heel and leaving. Sadly the pup walked back to her mother who scolded her for getting in Lord Dobo's way, but all she thought about was did the cat truly deserve to be in the pit amongst thieves and criminals?

An hour later Pumyra sat against the cell wall with face buried in her arms. She looked up when she heard footsteps and parted her lips to yell 'why the hell are you here?' but she said nothing. The pit master appeared in front of the bars with a guard on either side of him and watched Pumyra until she tuned to look at him. "What do you want?" she hissed turning and giving her back to him. He didn't deserve anything from her including her cooperation.

"Your part to tonight's main event against a blood thirsty murderer that the authorities handed over to me and there are high bids on both fighters….and if you manage to put him six feet under you'll have earned wine and a few weapons" He spoke as if those were the best treasures in the world and could substitute what she really wanted.

"Dobo are afraid of me?" Pumyra slightly glanced over her shoulder to see a smirk and hear a 'humph'.

"Of course not-I've fought things that came from hell" the puny cat would never be feared by him. For a brief second he blinked and when his eyes opened Pumyra's golden orbs glared right behind the bars at him.

"You should be" she hissed lowly before scratching the bars causing an echo and returning to sitting down against the wall. The dog tilted his head slightly in confusion and impression by the girl's attitude. The guards beside him had readied themselves to kill her if she tried anything against him but he motioned for their weapons to be lowered and their presence gone.

"But Pit Master-"

"It's not a suggestion - now leave" he growled until he knew they were gone. "I should be afraid of you huh?" Pumyra said nothing as he removed his shoulder armor and his sword holster then entered her cell. "Get up and show me why I should fear you" he balled his fists, put them out in front and got in a defensive stance. No weapons, no armor just raw fists and skin.

Pumyra jumped to her toes and in a womanly manner stood straight up reaching less than half up Dobo's chest. She ran towards the dog and shot out towards his neck but he caught it and pushed her back. Then he darted towards her and got ready to kick her in the stomach but instead he hooked it around hers and yanked forward, making her fall. A surprise kick caused her to skid across the cell and hit the other wall but she raised her arms above her face when he began kicking.

Her for arms bruised after every strong kick and when he kicked her near the elbow she caught his ankle twisted it and pushed him back. Then she leaped to her feet and dodged a fist but he clamped his jaws around her wrist and managed to punch her in the face twice. He removed his jaws from her wrist and caught her before she fell. "You didn't make me shake in fear…"

"The day you least expect it I will kill you then use your hollowed skull to drink wine"

"We'll see if you earn the right to do so" both glared at each other before he stood reapplied his armor and gave a final cruel reminder of her fight. She looked down at her cuffed hands and still see the Thunderian cat in her, she was no fighter for the City of Argos-she was a survivor of Thundera's fall. Not a slave a survivor waiting for her true king to save her.

The fight nearly ended Pumyra's life as the mastiff guards helped her back to her cell. Again, her eyes were nearly shut, her left wrist sprained and deep wounds across her lower thighs. She grimaced when the guards just dropped her on the hard ground and left but lucky for her the cuffs weren't locked together. Tears clouded her eyes as she wiped the dirt and grind from her knees and saw how truly bad the cuts were; the cut inside looked like bloody raw ground meat while some flap of skins dangled. She parted her lips to scream for help but she realized that she had learned the art of healing- or at least a little bit.

Golden eyes scrunched in pain several times when she forced the dangling skin back onto the exposed underneath and pushed down hard to keep it there. Then she ripped a piece of her skirt off and tied it tightly around the wound. Blood bled through the brown cloth and she realized there were more cuts that had to be cleaned if she wanted to keep her legs. "My fourth fight and I'm already feet closer to death- how pathetic" her voice was but a murmur compared to how it truly was; she was forced to forfeit and the penalty for it was death. Dobo had 'generously' made an acception on grounds that both were fighters and deserved to fight in the future for a death match.

She was no idiot but she couldn't figure out Dobo's motives for not killing her. Her fur stood on end and she bared her teeth, it was his fault in the first that caused her the win and nearly her death. Claws dug repeatedly dug at the ground, he had humiliated her in front of the people by saying she was a lower species and a disgrace. Fuck him, his kind whimpered and ran with their between their legs when they were conquered by the cats. All the anger caused her to forget her other wounds and she quickly went back to them.

Afterwards she grew tired and laid on her side, staring at the barren cave wall while thinking of her freedom and how far it was from her. Her eyes were still swollen but she could still see the soft light that the flickering torch provided her. A long sigh, she'd been in the City of Argos for nearly fifteen days and won only three fights. Ninety-seven more...Ninety seven more days until I'm free...Ninety seven days till I'm free of this guilt and the Pit Master. This repeated in her mind until she closed her eyes and breathed softly.

Dobo smashed his fist on the table he had to excuse his semi prized fighter because she would've died (costing him hundreds) if he hadn't intervened. The people had booed in protest wanting the fight to continue but he promised a future death match between the two which appeased them. Even though she hadn't died it still cost him since he had to return all the bets for that fight. The cat aggravated him with her pathetic looks and her defiance. "Little cat bitch…." He murmured wishing she was a child's doll then crushing her in the palm of his hand.

"My, such anger from the master" slim brown colored hands slid around his neck to his chest where her wrists crossed. She nuzzled his ears and cheek before beginning to touch his finely toned chest and abs. "I sometimes wish you weren't so tall so I could resist the temptation of your long lean torso" Dobo smirked at her sexual flattery before reaching back and grabbing a clump of her dark hair and pulling her forward. He stood and ran his hands among her smooth curves and pictured her the way he wanted her tonight.

"I'm glad you came-I need a stress reliving fuck toy" he raised his head and she stretched to lick and kiss his lower jaw. A deep growl sounded from his throat when she grinded against him making him want her like if she was the last female on the planet. He griped her shoulders until they bleed then pushed her against the railing and forced her to bend over revealing her sweet spot. He bit his lip why hadn't he thought of this? Fuck her on the balcony and hear his screamed name echo through the entire arena, while she sweat more from the heat emitting from the giant torches below. It was going to be pleasurable win for both while the stars shined above.

Afterwards Dobo retied his pants while Colleen slipped back on her revealing strapless shirt. He couldn't help but stare as she redressed sensually for him. Then he remembered she had to be paid and disappeared behind the dark curtains. "Dobo-" he reappeared with an opened box in hand where he took out gold and silver coins. The collie gladly took the money then smashed her lips on his. She was surprised that he didn't try to push her away or call his guards.

When they parted Dobo laid the box on the floor and locked eyes with her, "There is nothing between us" he stated bluntly.

"I know I just wanted to taste my leader's tongue" again she reached up to lick his jaw then walked away, hips swaying sexily. Colleen had a way of making her screw ups right with her body and all its assets. At times he wished he found a female to truly love and relieve stress on but the meaningless flings worked out much better.

Days later Pumyra recuperated from the injuries and was forced to go against another opponent. Sunlight beamed through bars lighting everything behind the gate. The roar of the crowd made her ears perk up and her limbs tense to ready themselves for the next fight. In her mind she wasn't ready but in her heart she was scared like a kit that needed their mother. Nervously she swallowed and her fists balled if she wanted her freedom she would have to beat whoever was out there waiting for her. Louder cheers broke from the crowd and caused her fur to stand on end, who won? She shook her head and got closer to the bars all should see was the back of a big dog. The cat jumped back in surprise when the big dog was flung against the gate bars.

Blood splattered on the gate and Pumyra whose eyes widened when she saw the dog's lower jaw missing. Her vision blurred when she saw her Thunderian hands stained with dog blood. She looked up to see a mastiff pointing his spear toward her next opponent. His wrinkled eyes widened when he saw her covered in blood but continued pointing towards the arena. "No I can't- they'll kill me!" she screamed scooting back but two other guards caught her and walked her out the gate. "No! Don't!" her pleads silenced when the gate touched the ground locking her in the arena.

The crowd cheered but then whispered when they saw the blood on her left jaw, neck and upper body. She looked towards the Pit Master where he stood shocked on his viewing platform. Again she swallowed but in really she wanted to scream and cry like a little girl. Feet across from her a snow owl with clipped wings stood glaring at her with anticipation.

"This is what the great Dobo gives me? A pathetic bitch cat?" the she owl had splayed white bangs covering one light blue eye, a half thigh length red dress that had a split between the breasts and along the thighs, and ferocious metal talons on her hands and feet. "This won't take long then" the owl shot fast towards her with arms swaying behind to add more speed.

In panic Pumyra ran to her right thinking the owl couldn't possibly be that fast. But sharp talon scratches across her back proved her wrong. She kept running alongside the wall even with the sting of the cuts. 'Damn it what do I do?' she thought while her heart raced. Pumyra glanced over her shoulder and saw the owl again who flexed her sharp talons to add more fear. Biting her lip, Pumyra slowed and turned towards the owl as she shot her talons towards her again. Without thinking Pumyra caught her wrist and shoved her back.

"You little bitch!" the owl cussed, before seeing Pumyra standing alongside the wall. "Well I guess you're giving up?" she mused wanting to rip the kitty to bloody shreds. The owl ran until she was five feet away from the cat. "Since you're giving up I'll be merciful- how do you wanna die?" Her metal talons flexed tightly into a fist before splaying out as deadly daggers.

It was a thought to consider; giving up and dying to the owl but so was staying alive and winning. Time itself stopped and so did everyone else including the malicious owl giving Pumyra enough time to think. Her golden orbs looked around all were still and unmoving except her. She looked at the owl who appeared to be an Amazonian and looking closer she saw bloody flesh in her pocket. Her body stiffened and her rage grew the owl killed without guilt or regret. If the owl killed for fun and challenge then she would die like the dog.

The world resumed with sound and movement while the she-owl smirked and licked her lips. With anger fueling her Pumyra shot at the owl with full force and knocked her to the ground, getting cheers from the crowd. The owl struggled and scratched at her but Pumyra held her down and repeatedly punched her.

"You're fucking weak you know that?" she spat before punching the cat off of her. Pumyra landed two feet away and the owl raked her across the face with a kick from the talons. More kicks followed then she pulled Pumyra by her hair and dragged her to the center where she would take a trophy. The owl raised her arm high getting cheers from the crowd as well before clamped her talons around the cat's neck, neck bone and scalp would do just fine for her trophies.

Pumyra's anger faded when the fear returned, she tried to pry the talons off her neck and struggled but the owl kept a tight hold. The single owl turned into two when the air began to get squeezed out of her. Her amber eyes rolled back and she caught a glimpse of a little girl pup who watched her with teary eyes. 'A dog caring?' she questioned before remembering the husky that threatened to fuck her and skin her alive. Her heart raced but this time with adrenaline and rage circulated through her instead of blood. "Get the fuck off!" she hissed managing to wrap her legs around the owl's neck and forcing her on her side. The air returned to her and she stood kicking the owl in the stomach until she coughed up blood. She kneeled down and punched her repeatedly in the face before clasping her lower jaw.

"You wouldn't kill someone trying to earn their freedom? Show mercy!" the owl pleaded.

"You could've shown mercy to that dog but since you you'll die like him!"

"No!" Pumyra dug her claws into the skin and pulled down breaking the jaw then tore it off and raised it high for the entire crowd to see. Then she turned to Dobo, eyes burning with rage and her hand gripping the jaw tighter and tighter until it broke to tiny pieces. His eyes widened and he stepped back. 'Are you afraid now?' when the day came she would kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sia here!

In the series Pumyra is very aggressive so I wanted to put in why and a little bit of her childhood and where she came from. Oh and a song that you might want to hear while reading this is "I Get Off" By Halestorm. Gotta love those rocker chicks

Please Review!

* * *

The kiss goodnight brought no comfort as she pulled the covers over her face. She caught her mama's large sleeve wanting her to stay with her. "Sweetheart, what is it? Do you want me to read another story?" stiffly she nodded and her mama lifted the trunk's lid at the foot of the bed and pulled out an old journal like book. Her ears loved the sound of her the beautiful grey hound's voice as she read the story, 'The Love of a mutt'. Once she was done, her mama leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mama" Becca called through the now dark room.

"Yes?" She leaned in the doorway.

"Don't let the cat get me"

Her eyes red and laced with dark crow's feet, her knuckle's cut and bruises on her forearms that's what she had left from the night before. She grit her teeth, feeling her brain trying to pound its way through her cranium. "Lullaby, my good times-gone forever….No sleep, no tears or fears-Am I here or am I gone? My lullaby" she lowly sang before coughing dryly. She lowered her head and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her skirt. Everything seemed so fucked up. There was anger for being a slave forced to fight, jealousy against slaves who already became numb to the pit, and deep depression for being alone in a time when she truly needed someone by her.

Now she knew the effects of being angry, poignant, and jealous and then trying to bottle it up inside. Suddenly the tears came back and ran down her cheeks while her face scrunched together trying to hold back the cries that wanted to be heard. Little squeaks and hiccups were all that managed to escape her gritted teeth. Nothing helped and she rested her forehead against the wall and cried as softly as she could, trying to let it all out but her chest began to ache, obviously letting it out softly wasn't working. Mouthing the words she tried to say a prayer but her voice cracked and all the emotion came out of her through pleading screams and whimpers.

"Morning Pumyra" her head snapped up to see Dobo approaching alone. She sniffled and wiped her eyes so it looked like nothing ever happened.

"What do you want?" she hissed leaning on the wall while staggering to her feet. Her heart began beating again, while more emotion got caught in her throat and by the looks he was giving her she was sure that he could see a huge lump on her neck. A step back and she bared her teeth and hissed again. Her angry brows fused together in confusion when he seemed amused by her hissing.

The dog gave a chuckle at her ridicules stance "Your fight with the owl was rather violent and bloody than your others" he sat down against the bars his back to her and arms crossed at his chest. "I could hear you cussing and screaming from my platform last night"

"So?"

"I thought it was the slaves then I neared this cove and heard pathetic sobbing"

"What were you doing at your platform last night?" she countered mockingly by crossing her arms over chest.

"I own it so I use whenever the fuck I feel like it" he plainly said with a furrow appearing above his brow, he knew that she was sticking out her tongue at him. "Fucking childish" he scoffed before leaning his head back.

"Why are you here?"

"You make me money and entertainment-"

"You sick bastard!" she cut him off approaching the bars and tightening her hands around them until her knuckles whitened.

"When will you learn? Everything is earned, just like I earned everything else"

"Oh boo-ho just because you rose to the top doesn't mean you can do that to others!" at this he shot up to face her. He had to look down to glare at her since he towered over her.

"I was the only one to earn my freedom and claw my way up to run it! So where the fuck do you get off and disrespect me like that?" he barked able to stick his narrow face in and open his jaws to reveal his sharp canines. Pumyra said nothing and took a step back away from his salivating jaws. "You know Pumyra I have enough respect for the slaves to let them earn their freedom-"

"But not enough to let them go" her amber gaze dropped to the floor.

"At least I don't taunt them with the truth that they'll never make it out alive if they don't have what it takes" she turned back to him when she felt his glare burn into her and saw that what he just said was directed towards her.

"Fuck you" was all she said and turned her back to him after all that's the kind of attention he deserved from her.

"Your king won't save you" he whispered before turning heel and leaving. Once outside the slaves' area he slammed a fist into the doorway causing it to squeak and the door to unhinge. He hated everything about the cat and her sarcastic attitude towards him, but every time he saw her he would be a man and suck it up. "It's not fucking easy" he growled wishing he had taken a chunk of her face before he had left. Inhaling deeply and sighing, he remembered the respect he did have towards the slaves. After all respect towards the slaves was what set him apart from the previous Pit Master.

"My, what has the great Pit Master so pissed off?" turning around he saw a male Sheppard dressed in the usual white breeches (stuffed inside armor knee sandals) and a shawl lazily wrapped over his shoulders.

"Who the hell are-" the Sheppard's eyes lidded in cockiness and he smirked when realization washed over Dobo's face.

"'Member now, thief?"

"Soasin…" he and the Sheppard locked hands in friendly greeting. "The once fat Belgian shepherd guard is back in Argos" They leaned in and gave a brief hug before looking back to each other and seeing they had changed in any way through the years. As Dobo saw Soasin had lost much weight and let his shaggy black hair grow out. "It's been long, friend"

"Same here- how's leadership of Argos?"

"Not as I expected and many of the slaves can't fight worth shit" this earned a hearty chuckle from the ex-guard. Then from behind Soasin came a female dressed much alike, and introduced herself.

"I'm Soasin's wife Belinda" she held her hands up to him and kneeled down, facing the ground. Dobo wondered what the gesture meant and slightly growled at her disrespect for not approaching and licking his jaw.

"Dobo, it's not disrespect- put your dominant hand on hers…." Soasin explained, Dobo nodded and put his right hand on the flat palms of hers and then she stood smiling. Belinda parted her lips to speak but Soasin broke off, "If you were somehow offended, please do not be since she has different customs from her city"

"Really?" Dobo turned back to the wife and saw the odd markings around her violet eyes. "Where are you from?"

"City of the Akita's, descendants of Matagi"

"Hmmm, I've heard of that city but it's very far" both man and wife nodded in agreement.

"Since you two have traveled far…" he trailed off removing the gold ring from his index finger, it had belonged to one of the guards executed for destroying a farmer's crops. Without remorse he briefly thought of the guard's ex-fiancé and how she would dream only of him now. "Take this to the closest inn keeper and it should allow you a week and a half stay." Soasin and his wife bowed in gratitude and headed off towards a nearby inn.

As Dobo watched the two he couldn't help but feel resentment towards Soasin, since he was the guard that caught him stealing and threw him in the Pit in the first place. But when he hadn't been fighting or trying to cut a guard's throat out, Soasin was the one that had sat and talked to him. Hell, the Belgian was the one who hinted on the previous master's daily routine which was the down fall for the bastard and lead to Dobo ruling the Arena.

Later that afternoon, Dobo headed back towards Pumyra's cell. Once there he saw the cat balled up in a corner, hiding her face in her arms. So the visit from the aggressive prisoner worked. He cleared his throat to get her attention then entered. Her head rose with a busted lip and a few bruises. "You just had a taste of what I was forced through to get where I am"

"Why can't you just let me go?"

"If I do that you go back to the rats…" she hissed loudly when he said 'rats'

"Then what if I escape?"

"That won't happen"

"How would you know? You've never met me-you don't know what I'm capable of"

"I know that you don't want to leave the rest of your kind here to die" her amber eyes darkened and left his gaze. "But above all you don't want to pass up the chance to kill me" In his mind he smirked in victory when she glared at him.

"If I don't want to leave my people doesn't that prove my loyalty to them?"

"-No- you have other intentions, you're just using them as a cover" he barked, disgusted with her attempt to fool him by using her kind as an excuse. The cat stood to her feet in an aggressive stance hissing loudly.

"I do care for them- but I can do nothing for them if I want my freedom" She lunged forward at him with her fists balled tightly. Dobo dodged the swing then kick her left leg out from under her but she caught his forearm then kneed him in the shin. The Doberman growled then back handed her across the face and she stumbled back. He bit back calling her a bitch, but only because he was there to tell her what she had done right not beat her until she was no longer recognized.

"I only came to talk" he watched Pumyra drop her hand from her cheek and glare at him. "I'm letting you outside your cell but to a certain extent." Thayme and two other guards appeared outside the bars with keys and brown cuffs. Pumyra was unsure whether to agree to this restricted play time and she parted her lips to question when Dobo broke in, "The restrictions are that you stay in sight of the guards and wear a band somewhere on yourself where the people can tell you're from The Pt"

"Why?"

"You have earned it-so far, but again it can be taken away." With his right hand he motioned for the guards to enter, unlock her shackles and replace them with bands. Then the guards exited for to place the larger band somewhere on herself while the pit master simply turned away. Pumyra decided to slip the dark red-brown band on her right thigh and low enough so people could see it. Then she adjusted the band on her right wrist and turned back to Dobo.

"So I can do whatever I want?"

"Yes"

Both guards led her through the coves until she could see the afternoon light. There were hardly any dogs around the area and she wandered why. "Dobo said to keep you around here" Pumyra glanced at the mastiffs then back to the nearly empty place dotted only with a few guards. The mastiffs pushed her forward so she could whatever she wished.

"I thought he was allowing me to go to the merchant's area."

"Are you questioning the Pit Master?" one guard growled. Pumyra sighed and walked towards a tall rock jutting out of the ground. She hadn't noticed this before but all around the arena walls there were tall, wide pillar rocks that jutted from the ground and most had windows with swaying crimson curtains. She looked back to the mastiffs that only stared unblinking; they were going to keep a very close eye on her.

Once she stood right next to the pillar she looked up to see no windows. "So dogs make their homes in these rock pillars" then she saw why there no windows; on the front there was a wide stair case leading from the arena the Merchants' homes. She sat down against the pillar and stared out into the actual city of dogs, to her it hardly looked buzz ling like any other cities would but maybe at night it became lively. Her mind thought back to the beauty of the once Thundera and how lively it was in the morning and at night (if you stayed up long enough) but that all burned away with the fires the Lizard's started. She remembered being squished among the crowds as they headed to lower ground, but that resulted in the deaths of many when the roof collapsed. Only she and a teen boy were the ones to make it out alive from the collapse. That day she had lost her mother, cousin, sister and the teen boy when a he had gotten too close to a machine bomb.

Pumyra began to question her faith in the king and if he would ever return to save them. But she dismissed the doubt when mental pictures of her family flashed through her head. The entire family looked happy but a hole burned through the picture starting with her father. Her eyes shut in shame and wanting to repress the memory of her being the 'mistake' of the family since her birth was due to her father forcing himself on top of her mother. Pumyra had always feared the man since he abused her just because she was the reason he had to stay with her mother. But the fear turned into hate when he abused her mother, sister and cousin. Out of everything that the fire had taken, he was the thing she never missed.

The rays completely faded and the guards approached to take her back. Pumyra went willingly back to her cell since she thought too much about the past and it reopened old wounds. "Pit Master will know about your behavior" the guards said as they exited. Luckily they lit the torch before they had gone letting it light the dark room. She sighed loudly as she wrote on the wall with her claw. To someone else her writing would just be gibberish with the words, Hurt, lost, found, pain, and forgiveness, but to her they were things that she has done or yet to do. Some time passed before she stood and leaned against the bars.

"Why do you keeping coming down here?" Pumyra called to the darkness, until Dobo stepped closer to the flickering light. He said nothing as he opened the door, entered and closed it behind him. Something in his yellow eyes made Pumyra step back and ball a fist behind her back. Then the Doberman spoke.

"There's one rule that all fighters go by; you earn your freedom through a hundred fights. Most never live to win those hundred matches, but your kind has a flaw that will never be fixed; disloyalty. This is considered a sin through my people's eyes since a dog cannot be a dog without loyalty." His gaze unnerving as he continued.

"Why do you keep telling me that kind isn't loyal like yours? We are loyal-"

"I've seen firsthand your kind's lack of faithfulness and departure when times get tough" Pumyra slightly shook when he answered so calmly which was not part of his nature. She watched as he paced around her like hunters do when they stalk their prey.

"Then I don't know the type of cat you've met- but we're not like that" she heard his feet stop.

"Pumyra" he spoke again "I have a proposition…" the way he elongated 'proposition' made cold shivers run through her. "-You can win fifty fights for your freedom… if you sleep with me whenever I wish" he watched her eyes widen with amusement. That was the reaction he knew he would get from her but in case she thought he wasn't serious, he approached and ran his hands along her arms. She jerked away and faced him, but he gave a bored expression since he knew she would not refuse such on offer.

"No- I'd never sleep with you for my freedom" Her breath shook as she backed up and he took steps forward. He smirked opening his jaws to lick his sharp canines in a lustful gesture.

"I don't think that's what your body is saying…" he referred to the way she shook and her knees buckled, almost ready to fall underneath her. Again he flashed a smirk as he stared at her shapely legs. 'Bitches don't have those kinds of legs' He thought, wanting to see everything underneath that tattered dress.

"You sick bastard!" Pumyra jumped kicked the wall and flipped through the air towards the lustful dog. When her lower body came forward to land, she bent and pulled her knees closer before she kicked off against Dobo's chest. The dog staggered back from the force of her legs and stared in surprise that she stood feet away from him perfectly still on her feet.

"Imagine the sweet things to come if you bended like that for me…." It was hard to control his need but he had to get her answer. She seemed shocked at his comment and that he seemed unaffected by the kick. "You only have to win fifty fights Pumyra, isn't that worth releasing your stress and strength with the Pit Master? Both of us would benefit greatly…."

"Who says I want you to benefit?" she hissed.

"I like a good fight before…But I'm showing you mercy and after all you wanted your freedom and you'd get it but all you need to be-" again his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Your whore" she finished. He wouldn't have used that exact word exactly but he wasn't denying that it wasn't what she was going to be. Pumyra swallowed and turned to face the wall before resting her forehead against it. Her eyes squeezed shut to not let the tears fall as she thought about the proposition. Then she turned around and locked gazes with him, "I'm selling my soul but if I get out of this hell faster then I accept your proposition."

Dobo smirked then reached out to stroke her hair and Pumyra neared so he could, "Good"


	6. Chapter 6

Sia here!

Alright another chapter, sorry it was late though.

So yeah some info that has nothing to do with the story. When I saw the episode Soul Server (or Sever) I was like damn! Cause I loved the back story to the server and how sad it was plus I liked where he basically said "They told me no, so I killed them"

Yep that's the extra info, so on with the story!

Please Review!

* * *

Pumyra peeked through the tall rock pillars at the wide stairs below. Sometime earlier she had overheard the mastiffs talking about a new slave being brought in. She'd never want to see the next pour sap being brought to the Pit and forced to fight but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit curious. Her amber eyes squinted when in the distance two armored guards dragged another figure with them as they made their way up the first step. She turned when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"What are you doing?" it was Dobo's loyal guard, Thayme and he looked at her as if she were a child.

"The Pit Master said I earned time outside, besides if I don't get fresh air I don't win the matches and if that happens you all lose money"

"Don't get smart with me, slave" he barked reaching for her neck but she only smirked victoriously when he backed off. "Well then, I'm cutting your time outside short so get ready in five minutes!" Thayme ordered, wanting to wipe that stupid smug look off her face before heading off to tell the other guards.

The cat just snorted and turned back to the new slave. They were already halfway up the stairs and looking closely she could tell that the new slave was male. 'Will he just add onto the pile of bodies or will he survive to fight?' She could never tell the strong from the weak only by the muscles and strength never by the mentality. A quick sigh and slump of the shoulders when she looked past the guards to the horizon, just beyond that was Thundera and her freedom.

"Get up Pumyra!" Thayme pulled her up by the forearm and took her back inside the arena. She went willingly as the guard led to the first cove until a voice spoke causing her fur to stand on end.

"Where the hell was she?" he barked glaring furiously at Pumyra who turned away.

"Pit Master, she told me you allowed her to-" Thayme stopped when the Doberman signaled him to.

"Fine- you need to go with me to see the new fighter" he began heading back and looked over his shoulder, "He's brought in fresh too" Pumyra slightly shuddered when he extended 'fresh', it was some sick joke of his.

"What about the slave?" he yanked Pumyra forward earning a hiss.

"Just bring her" Dobo gave a toothy smile making her stomach churn. Thayme nodded and pulled her as he followed the Doberman out the dark halls and arena and down the steps to meet up with the guards. She swallowed until Thayme pushed her aside so she wouldn't see the newcomer. "So this is him? Nearly the last of his kind" the two bulky guards moved aside to show the next fighter.

"Some folk sold him to us for cheap" the guard that spoke pushed the slave forward. Pumyra's eyes widened when she pushed in front of Thayme and saw blue skin, fins, dark stripes and blue orbs inside of black. Mentally she gasped; she had only heard of them but never actually seen one before. "-they told us his name's Mako since the little shark doesn't wanna talk" all four men let out chuckles while Pumyra stared sympathetically at him. But she had to wonder what was a shark doing in the desert?

Then the shark began to cough and hack until he fell to his knees. Dobo's eyes widened but calmly he ordered that the guards take him to the shade of one of the rock pillars. "What's wrong cat? You act as if you've never seen fish" Dobo laughed as he saw her watch the guards drag off Mako. Before she walked away he gripped her shoulder and pulled her back toward him before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Remember what you agreed to…"

Hours later the sun's rays began fading, letting the land get a little darker with every few minutes. Pumyra sat impatiently in her cell awaiting her match while keeping an eye out for Dobo. It still made her skin crawl as she remembered him touching her and telling her all the things he wanted to do with her. Her mind still kept yelling at her for being so stupid and prideful to agree to such a degrading thing. She shook her head when she heard metal boots and clanking of keys.

"You're up" without hesitation she followed him to the hand cranked doors. Her eyes glinted with readiness and she stepped into the arena, facing her opponent. As before her opponent was male and he had large spikes round his head like a thorny crown. She swallowed; he looked impeccable to any kicks or attacks.

"I don't want to fight…" he drowned getting a confused look from Pumyra. "I don't want to FIGHT!" the thorny devil shot towards her with fist clenched. The cat backed off then watched in surprise when he jerked his fist downward and thin needle spikes bulleted out towards her. She leapt forward then back trying to dodge the little bullets but when she looked away from the devil, he appeared in front of her and single side kicked her.

The crowd roared and gasped when her back hit the wall and blood droplets flew from her lips. Somehow the hit caused a shock through her body making her fall face down o the ground. 'What the hell? Why can't I move?' a sweat bead formed above her brow when she grunted trying to move her arm but it didn't budge. She looked up when his shadow overcastted her.

"I don't want to fight" the words brought fear to her and sure enough he raised his foot to kick her. She shut her eyes tightly before he kicked her across to the center of the arena. This was going to be a very short match. The devil kneeled down beside her unmoving body, "I don't want to fight…"

"Why do you keep saying that?" she yelled hating the creepy monotone voice he used when he said those words. He stayed quiet causing Pumyra's brow to quiver, "Why don't you just end this now? Stop fucking with me!"

"I don't-"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T WANNA FUCKING FIGHT BUT WE HAVE TO!" The anger bubbled inside her then she pushed herself onto her forearms and head butted him repeatedly until he fell.

"I don't-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled jumping to her feet and stomping towards him as he crawled back wards like a pathetic crab. Blood dripped from her forehead from the head butts but she just wiped it off and continued approaching. "We all have to fight-" a kick to the face and his spit flew out. "-If we want our freedom" she kneeled down and punched him in the nose while scrunching her face in anger. "We have to fight and win to earn our freedom and obviously you don't have what it takes…" Again she lady like stood to her feet before stomping her right foot on his spiny throat.

"I-I don't want to fight-" Angrily she forced her weight down on his throat then gave one last stomp, breaking his neck and suffocating him. It broke like a twig. His neck breaking caused silence to wash over the crowd. Without raising in her arm in victory Pumyra stormed towards her gate she had won by default; he hadn't kill her so she took her opportunity and killed him. Guilt hadn't stricken her since she had o win to get her freedom and if they refused then they died.

Dobo glared at the departing cat; she hadn't shown any mercy to the devil but at the same time she hadn't known that the devil had been part of a rouge tribe that spoke their own language and (from hearing the other slaves) only knew 'I don't want to fight' So far he wasn't impressed at her rash behavior since all her drive came from anger. After all that's what got her to shoot up to her feet even when the devil had hit a central pressure point that caused temporarily muscle tenseness.

"People of Argos!" the Pit Master called standing up and raising his arms. "The winner of the match is Pumyra!" as if possible the howls got louder and his yellow eyes narrowed when he heard the clanking of money. He swore she was a magician; she always made money appear and pathetic weaklings disappear. With a smirk he turned and headed towards the slaves' cells and cages.

The cat was lead back to her cell by a guard that stayed a few feet behind her. "Are you scared?" she asked aloud glancing over her shoulder at him. He said nothing but she could've sworn she saw him flinch when she looked over to him. 'Hmmm' she thought turning back to the front. Another win for the cat who couldn't show mercy to those below her foot and killed through anger. The guard opened the door and she walked in then locked the door behind her.

As he walked through the tunnels, Dobo's expressions changed from relaxed to enraged; even if the loser deserved it, they still earned enough respect to be thought over one last time. 'Every piece of shit I fought and killed-I still gave my respect' then the all too familiar single lit cove came into view. Pumyra sat in the center facing the back wall completely still as if she were asleep. "Cut the bullshit, what the hell was that out there?" He barked gripping the bars tightly wishing they were her throat so he could strangle her.

"You got a match didn't you?" she countered still not looking at him.

"Why the fuck did you just run off? The winner still pays their respects….."

With a sigh she stood and whirled to face him, "You say we need to earn our freedom and that means winning- so one has to die for the other's freedom that's what I do- follow your fucking rules" the cat let out a hiss but her eyes didn't hold the angry passion they usually did when she spoke to him. Then she turned to walk back to the center.

"I'm calling the deal" he smirked and straightened up when she whirled around again with shock and fear plastered on her face.

"What-"

"You refuse then you fight three more fights" his hand turned the key inside the lock; she was smart enough to not argue. Slyly he walked to her easily intimidating her with his height before locking serious gazes with her. "Be my bitch for tonight..." he nearly groaned, gently touching her tawny side burn. Her amber eyes glowed with fear and defiance but that didn't stop him from running two fingers along her neck then tracing her collar bone in a flirtatious manner.

"Get the-" his hand clasped her chin painfully before forcing her head up to lock eyes with him.

"I'm already pissed and I'm sure you don't want me to fuck you nonstop" he threatened knowing pretty sure he could go that long- even longer since he was in the 'fuck everything that moves' phase. Pumyra swallowed nervously when she caught the sick gleam in his eye.

"Let me go-" his hand loosened and she fell on her feet still looking up at him. She was never the type of girl to look below a man's belt but her eyes glanced there and she sighed in relief; he didn't seem erect. But she took a step backwards when he leaned in closer, eyes narrowed and serious

"I said I was calling the deal I didn't say when-"

"-Dobo" Pumyra sighed in relief when he turned to face Thayme.

"What? Don't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"There are some visitors" he locked eyes with Dobo and the Doberman nodded then he headed out. Pumyra wandered what was important with the visitors and stepped back again when Dobo turned to her.

"We're not done here" then he hurriedly followed the mastiff. When he caught up with Thayme two people already stood with him. "Thayme who are our visitors"

"This is the queen of the Akitas' City and her son"

"Nice to finally meet you, Queen Rhona and Prince" he gently took her hand and hugged her in greeting followed by shaking the prince's hand. Dobo felt as if they knew he was faking the smile but what else do you do when the monarchs of any city come in person?

"So you're the new Pit Master?" The queen was maybe in her prime with red locks and blue eyes shining beautifully, but her beauty didn't stop her obviously critical tongue. He nodded and then she continued, "Well, it's an improvement from the other one but you were prisoner here too, right?"

"Yes, my queen" another head nod and nervous smile.

"Why?" her blue eyes narrowed while a neat brow arched.

"I was a thief and the Pit Master thought it would be entertaining to see me beaten down by a murderer or rapist" Rhona excused herself and walked with her son a few feet off. Briefly his plastered smile faded, he knew she was putting away all her jewelry as if he wanted to steal her worthless jewelry. When she returned he gave a small smile, "So you run the arena and the city?"

"Yes"

"The military?" he nodded and she folded her hands over her stomach. "Good because I wouldn't want you to lose on spot"

"Excuse me?" Black brows scrunched in angry confusion at the queen.

"Well, you are harboring my daughter and from what I've heard about you she's probably your whore" her gaze held so much criticism towards him and probably behind her stood thousands of loyal soldiers. "So I suggest you hand her over, or you go back to fighting in your puny arena"

The Doberman fought back the urge to spit in her face and call her a bitch and instead he forced his voice to remain calm, "Queen Rhona I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't remember seeing your daughter"

"You must be an idiot to not notice a royal blood when you see one, especially since she stands out from the rest of your flea infested people" Dobo lowly growled and the prince stepped forward.

"Do not growl at my mother or I'll have your hide skinned off" the prince was more likely a seventeen year old since his face still looked young but not young enough to be a child or old enough to be a man.

"A good quality to defend your mother" he stopped before he said anything else and motioned Thayme to approach. "Now I've been polite enough to speak with you, my queen but I have other things to attend to so follow Thayme out of Argos"

"You're throwing royals out?"

"No- I have other things to attend to" he said matter-of-factly.

"So your whores are more worth attending to than Royals?" The queen countered knowing all too well the current Pit Masters' behavior. Dobo balled his fists and parted his lips to finally call the woman a bitch but Thayme quickly bowed respectfully to the queen and headed toward the central exit. A furrow appeared above his brow but that wasn't the tip of the iceberg when he heard her whisper to her son, "Those are the kinds of dogs your father warned you about, the ones who have no self control over their tongue or man hoods. And they expect to get everything handed to them. The king hated them so much he had them castrated"

Dobo bit down hard on his lip and waited for Thayme to return. When he did, "That bitch has the fucking nerve to criticize everything I've worked for! While she and her brat get everything handed to them on a silver platter for being born into Royalty"

"You should've heard her before you got here, telling her son to not touch anything and to not find you admirable for clawing your way to the top since you think more with your hood than your head" Thayme seemed tired from the unpleasant experience with the Queen but he followed the angry Pit Master to the city. "Dobo why do you allow murderers and rapists to gain their freedom after everything they've done?"

"I never thought you'd be the one to ask Thayme" Dobo replied descending step by step. "They have to earn back all that they've lost like their innocence, their good name and the life they had before but it's never easy to look back on the things you did and slowly relive them" the dog paused trying to remember if he got any of those things back but realized he lost them all in the Pit when he killed. Now he knew what the cat meant; you can't afford to care or try to regain when you wanna get out.

"Pit Master?"

"Forget it Thayme- forget I said anything." When they reached the wide gate pillars Dobo turned to Thayme with eyes dead serious, "Tomorrow at Dawn I want Soasin and his wife in front of me to explain why the hell that bitch stepped foot in Argos. And then the general has to be informed of a possible attack" the mastiff nodded and headed off. Once out of sight Dobo turned and headed back towards the arena when sudden movement caught his eye. "Who's ever there it be best if you came out"

Sure enough two figures retreated from the pillar shadows; Soasin and his wife.

* * *

Oh hell no!*Weird finger thing* You did not just giving me a fucking cliff hanger!

*Snaps* Oh yes I did!

A/N: Thought the song "In Debt to the Earth" by Chevelle fits Pumyra if not it could fit this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Alright on with chapter 7!

* * *

Dobo sighed loudly thinking what Soasin told him about the predicament. In the back of his mind he knew Soasin hadn't come to visit and that Belinda wasn't his wife. 'He kidnapped her from the City knowing very well that the queen would pay for her daughter's return-and then start a war between the Akitas and me…Very clever Soasin' He mentally laughed at Soasin or being a poor clueless bastard. Licking his lips and taking in his own scent, he could taste and smell the Akita princess on himself. 'Too bad you didn't fuck her first Soasin; she was a fine, little princess who loves to play'

His ears perked up when the guards brought the cat to him. She was hissing and thrashing around in their grip so he motioned them to release her but they shot him unsure faces. "Do it" they did and backed away. Her face was scrunched in anger and she bared her teeth as if that would scare him. He walked to her, "Shit!" he cussed after she scratched him and left three stinging marks.

"Pit Master-" one guard leaned ready to help the Doberman.

"Get the fuck out! Both of you!" Dobo yelled catching Pumyra's wrist and slamming her against the wall after he was sure the guards were gone. Using the same arm he caught, he twisted it and pulled it behind her back. She hissed and spat at the pain and his proximity to her. "I gave you food and left you alone the entire afternoon and this is how you repay me?"

"It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you when your guard is down" she groaned when he elbowed her between the shoulder blades and then applied more pressure to her twisted arm "That could break my spine!" she hissed.

"Or it could leave you paralyzed and defenseless" he growled in her ear.

"Let go of my arm!" her eyes shut tight when she felt her arm close to breaking from him adding more pressure. "Please Dobo, don't break my arm" she whimpered glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Then you know what to do" he loosened his grip to let her un-twist her arm then re-caught her wrist and pushed her towards the bed. Her eyes widened and she stopped moving her feet. "The hell are you doing?" when Dobo saw what she was doing, angrily he bent down and flung her right side up over his shoulder. Pumyra squirmed in his hold wishing she hadn't agreed to the deal.

"I'm not in the mood to play Pumyra-just to fuck" he said throwing her on the bed then catching her ankle and pulling her when she tried to scramble away. "I'm tired of telling you that if you refuse you fight more matches- you can't refuse because you are now my property, you belong to me, and you do whatever the fuck I say since I own you"

Pumyra shrunk back, he referred to her as his property and that she had to do whatever he said. She bit her lip until it bled before pulling down the right strap of her dress then the rest of the clothing. Without word or sound Dobo took advantage of the opportunity, approached her and ran his hands down her sides to her small hips. Her fists balled and her teeth grinded against each other; know she knew what she had gotten herself into.

After many touches, bites and licks Dobo kneeled over Pumyra on the bed. His eyes burned with all the sexual violence he wanted to induce on her for defying and disrespecting him. But it all came to this; her spreading her legs for him and him fucking her until she ripped open and cried. "Are you a virgin?" he asked completely monotone.

She shook her head in no and he spread her legs open. He mentally growled at himself for letting her cover herself with the sheets when she should be watching him rip her open from the inside out. Then he positioned himself right in front of her opening and prepared to enter when he noticed her clutching the sheets, biting her lip and keeping her eyes shut tightly. Even in her punishment she tries lying to him.

He briefly thought what to do so he gently bucks his hips against hers without entering her. Like he thought she'd do; she did nothing but keep her eyes shut. A grunt escapes him as he slowly hits himself in her entrance. His face scrunched in slight pain at her tightness but he pressed on until he met resistance. When the walls tightened around him, he gripped her out thighs tighter and forced himself completely in.

Pumyra's eyes shoot open when she felt intense pain between her legs and travel farther up. She parted her lips to scream but Dobo's hand slapped over her mouth, warning her to stay quiet. Then she turned to look up at the wall feeling the Doberman pound harder and faster into her as if she were a toy. Her fists balled tightly before sat up to face him and then swung it towards him. He growled before catching the small fist in his right hand, "Don't even try, slave" he back handed her with his left hand and she back onto the bed.

As if raping her wasn't enough, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her up then began painfully biting her neck with his front canines. Loudly he groaned, liking the tightness of her as he thrusted and hearing her whimpers as he bit at her neck. Seeing her break was something he looked forward to. His nails dug into her fur as he kept thrusting and when she finally let out screams he smirked taking another vicious bite of her neck. As she let out another scream he groaned feeling his release nearing.

"Shit!" he cussed again, panting and pulling out of her to release. He let go and she fell back, her body releasing too before she curled up on her side. After catching his breath he retied the sash around his waist, rolled his shoulders and stood up, "Get the hell out" Instantly Pumyra got off the bed and ran to get her dress and headed towards the door. Dobo sat down on the edge of the bed then his head fell into the palm of his hand when he saw her walk out with blood running down her legs. "Damn…" he murmured before falling back onto the bloody sheets. He got his sick wish; he punished her, forcibly took her virginity, and made her bleed.

The Next Morning

"What are you thinking Dobo?" Soasin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, just wandering why you never told me about your little plan to kidnap the royal and then throw me and Argos into the bitch's wrath" he answered taking a sip of the years old bourbon. Sitting with the Belgian in the early morning drinking bourbon wasn't the most relaxing thing in the world since they had to catch up and figure out what to do. When Soasin didn't answer Dobo snorted, "You have the balls to take the bitch's daughter and throw Argos into war but you can't tell me why I had to figure it out myself?"

"Well, I learned that you slept with Belinda- don't you have enough pussy as it is?" Soasin slammed his hands on the table and leaned closer to Dobo.

"Since I know you I won't get your ass thrown on the Pit- now sit down!" He warned glaring at him as he took another drink.

"Fine" the black dog muttered taking his seat again. "Alright then, moving on- What did the Queen tell you?"

"Nothing just insults and she'll attack if she doesn't get her daughter back-who she happens to think is my whore" the Doberman shot a look to Soasin before raising a brow, "What did you tell her?"

"Dobo don't kid yourself-you fuck around, but how she knows or thinks I don't know. My guess that's what all the Akitas think of the 'Oh so great Pit Master'" he mocked a bow earning a chuckle. "Aside from that is your army around the walls?"

"No, our tactic is to surround the lower inner walls then rush out if there's an attack"

"That's gonna get you all killed- when the Akita's see you rush out from one giant opening, they'll fire and kill a chunk of your army then kill whatever's left" Dobo thought a moment about the reasoning and realized he was right. "What would work is if you dressed the slaves and prisoners as your army then force them out first- which will make the Akita's think there's little to none left and then your army rushes out…." Soasin expressed the tactic so vividly and with a smirk on his face.

"Or you can return your bitch to the queen" the Doberman growled

"Why are you defending them? Dobo many of the fighters are murderers, thieves and liars and you want them to live?"

"They all get a chance to earn their freedom and did you forget I was one of them?"

"Most of them don't make it out alive, Dobo! Even after everything they've done they'll die for a good cause; the survival of Argos!"

"You greedy son of a bitch you rather get the money than save your homeland?"

"If that were true I'd tell you basically do the same; get money for two people beating each other until one dies." The Doberman stood and ended the conversation by walking back towards the arena. "If we don't figure this out now, we're gonna have to talk again tonight!" Soasin called to him before the last bit of bourbon that was in his glass. "You piece of shit- you know your alcohol" he mumbled before leaving too.

Before entering the Arena's main hall way, Dobo stopped and remembered Pumyra. His right fist balled and punched the doorway before he forced himself to take in a breath. 'How could I almost forget? I spent time wiping the blood off the ground and wading up the sheets…' Even though he didn't want to he still had to go speak with her. Once in front of the cell Dobo couldn't help feeling guilty; she stood at the back wall in the complete shadows.

"We need to talk" his voice dripped with venom even if he did feel guilty. She must've been asleep because he saw two amber eyes open in the shadows. He parted to speak but the first thing to come out of his voice was "You better keep your mouth shut"

"That's what you came down here to tell me? I thought the horny mutt was going to apologize-my mistake"

"Bitch- trying to make amends with you is impossible"

"Amends? AMENDS? You wanna make amends for what you did to me yesterday, for taking away my freedom and forcing me to fight? You son of a-"

"You have another match in a couple of days so be ready- and if you win it you only have to fight forty seven more times" then he turned and left not wanting to look at her any more. 'Out of all the nasty things I've seen come in here- you are perhaps the worst' Words and bonds of the past circled through his head before his brow scrunched in anger.

Back at the inn the beautiful rusty Akita sat in front of a mirror as she braided her locks. She hummed a soft tune from her homeland as she did so. A groan caught her attention and a brow rose, "What?" she asked the sleepy black dog in the mirror.

"That stupid song that you hum-give it a rest" she just rolled her eyes and continued to hum. "I'm serious Belinda" he warned. A smile crept up her face once she finished braiding her locks and she walked towards Soasin then jumped and straddled his waist. "What?" he asked annoyance clear.

"I love you" she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"Yeah right" the black Belgian scoffed turning away from her. A look of confusion washed over her face. "You fucking Dobo shows your grand love to me"

"Soasin, we were lovers for one night and my heart belongs to you" she nuzzled his neck before lying completely on top of him. Her red braids splayed over his exposed torso.

"And that supposed to make me feel better? That's some bullshit- even from you Belinda"

"Okay then, think of it like this an old friend of yours allowed you to stay in his city even though you were harboring a kidnapped Akita princess, he gave you money and a place to stay and I just repaid him in a way you couldn't since I knew you were never going to repay him anyways" her dark blue eyes glinted with mischief. "Like I said before Soa, I love you"

A black brow arched and he rested his hands on her waist, "What makes you think I love you?"

"Fair enough" she said kissing his neck and moving up to his jaw line. "So I would treat the Pit Master nicely if I were you….after all he's your friend" the dog smirked and ran his fingers through her tight braids. What they felt for each other wasn't pure love it was more of a repaid relationship for him taking her from her boring life and her being his ransom. "I'm also glad he got us a different inn" both smirked when they remembered the mess Dobo and his soldiers made of the other one.

Soasin leaned in and whispered, "You should've told me before you were gonna repay him- so I could've been before him. I don't like second hand anything especially if the first hand was him" Belinda hugged him tightly and giggled; now she knew the competitive friendship he had with Dobo.

Days later

Pumyra sneaked past the sleeping mastiffs, careful not to make any noise. Luckily the pin she found had good use. Quickly she broke into and ran throughout the coves when she knew she was far enough from them. But she still had her precautions by running on her toes instead of her foot. Her eyes had semi adapted to the darkness of the coves as she peered through every opening she past. None had any light so she was still in the holding chambers of the arena.

"Damn, where's the exit?" she began to panic when she still saw no light. Sweat dripped down her temple when her ears picked up metal footsteps and she pushed herself in the closest cove and dropped low onto a knee. Through the dark hall she sees broad silhouettes of guards as they mumble to each other and walk past. Once gone she stood then whirled around when a low murmur was heard.

Her amber eyes squinted when she saw something glowing on the far wall. Cautiously, she approached and reached her hand to uncover it. When she did her mouth fell agape, her eyes widened, and she took steps back. It was a water filled vertical tank with the shark slave floating inside. The water was what gave an eerie glow to the cove. In awe she reproached and touched the tank wall looking inside at the resting shark. She almost envied him for being able to sleep so peacefully when she usually lied wide awake. "What's your name?" she breathed wanting to know who he was and how he came to be here. Her attention turned towards the hall to check if any guards were coming when she turned back two blue eyes glared at her.

Spooked she jumped back and the shark inside began to thrash around until he kicked the door open. In horror she watched the water pour onto the ground and he step out. He seemed dazed when stood completely out of the tank since he stared at his hand as he flexed it. Then his glare turned back to her and he charged.

"Whoa!" she dodged his fist then outstretched her leg and swung to trip him. But he kneed her at the chin causing her to fall back. He walked over her then caught her throat and forced to her feet.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't!" she tried prying his hands off her neck but when it didn't work she swung for his shin. When he let her go she thought about running away but instead she kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry but I'm not your enemy, I'm not the one who brought you"

"Then why are you here?"

"I stumbled into this cove"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

A/N: I wanted to introduce Mako from the 80's show Tigershark, tell me your opinions on him so far and I also wanted to explain the whole thing between Soasin and Belinda and Dobo's friendship with Soasin.

Also Pumyra will get her wrist cross bow soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Amber eyes narrowed, she didn't trust him and he didn't her. The shark barely spoke to her as he chomped on a small bone she found nearby. His kind had been known for eating everything including the bones. As he chewed she caught glimpses of his bladed and serrated teeth. She'd hate to provoke him again and have those teeth chomp down on her arm.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be chasing yarn and coughing fur balls while enslaving 'lower species'?" the shark spat biting, easily breaking it in two. Pumyra's fur stood on end and he threw the chewed, broken bone at her. When she let out a hiss, he leaned closer and chomped the air in front of her face.

"I don't know what you heard but my kind is nothing like that," she let out a growl

"You're right, they're worse." he plainly stated before getting up and heading towards the cove opening.

"You can barely see me through this darkness and you think you'll be able to make your way through the coves?" the puma warned still sitting down.

"Then how?" the shark stopped in his tracks and glanced toward her direction, still not able to see anything but a darker figure in the already darker black.

With a sigh and straitening up she spoke sternly, "Win a hundred fights and prove to that bastard mutt that any species can prove their worth from the lowlife thieves and murderers." The first time she ever spoke the rules out to another and it surprised her that she spoke them just like Dobo had. Her eyes closed in thought before she felt him sit near her.

"How long have you been here?" the shark wanted to know how far he could get in the arena.

"A month and two weeks," she replied, eyes still closed, "If you're wining you fight every week" she could hear him swallow with that sense of overwhelm to have to win so many fights. "You might as well tell me your name, shark"

"I'll tell you when I face you in the arena- so you know who kills you that day" if only he could see her face through the dark. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Quickly setting his previous words aside he asked again, "But why does the dog do this?"

"To make you earn everything..." she bit her lower lip thinking back to what she had 'earned'."And to know if you have what it takes to fight your way out like he did." Her rested over her thigh, which she imagined covered in blood then she pushed them together quickly. She would bleed but from there it showed her inability and weakness to stop him. Finally opening her eyes (which stood out in the dark) she turned to him, inches from his face, "You say you'll tell me your name when the day comes that you kill me," she stood and headed towards the opening, "But you have to stay alive long enough to fight me"

The crowd roared when the infamous cat stepped out from the gate. She raised her fist in praise, letting out an angry scream which caused more uproar from the dogs. Even from where she stood and over the crowd she could hear the clinking of coins and shells and greedy eyes glinting at the sight. Then her eyes caught glimpse of her next opponent a female Dalmatian with a long black braid flowing behind her.

On impulse she ran towards the dog preparing to unleash the make shift weapons she had made. As she neared her left hand reached inside the pouch on her hip and then pulled out and threw three metal sharpened pins at her. The Dalmatian whimpered and jumped aside when one of the pins grazed her cheek. Pumyra threw one more round at her as she pursued her but when the dog dodged it she merged towards the wall.

"What is she doing?" Soasin asked to his left, to Dobo.

"She's gonna use the wall to get in front of her," the Doberman answered, slightly angered that she used weapons, "They can use anything to their advantage but it can take away from the hand-to-hand combat" His yellow eyes watched closely as the puma leapt against the wall and pushed herself into the air, near the Dalmatian's head. He thought about standing and stopping the fight but in seconds Pumyra had swung her foot and kicked the side of the dog's face, knocking her onto the ground.

"Have to admit, for a cat she knows how to fight" Soasin and Belinda commented in unison. Dobo on the other hand slowly balled his left hand while his teeth grinded angrily.

Pumyra walked towards the fallen mutt with fists balled and body ready to kill. The dog's right eye was leaking blood and she clumsily tried to scurry away but the puma kicked her feet quickly stopping her. "Are you gonna kill me?" she asked.

"Why would you ask, you know the rules." Pumyra answered, bitterly remembering the dog.

"Do it now," she looked down and rested a hand on her stomach, "So my baby doesn't have to suffer." Pumyra's hard eyes widened and she tensed, she was about to kill an unborn child to get her freedom. Quickly she looked at her hands and saw them stained with blood while hearing the people she killed yelling 'we want to live', but beyond them she could hear a baby's cries. Is this what she'd do kill a child to get free and go back to an empty city? She had to whatever it took to survive and go free so she closed her eyes and readied her body to deliver another kick.

The crowd waited for her to finish the dog, since she had the upper hand. Many sat breathless as she jerked her foot forward but then stomped it on the ground. She turned to face them, "I won't kill someone who is defenseless and that's on my grounds, Dobo." Her eyes locked with Dobo's, whose were far away and higher up.

When the crowd began booing and throwing bottles into the arena the Pit Master stood, "You can't forfeit from a fight"

"I can and I just did" she turns and walks away from the Dalmatian, heading towards her gate.

"Pumyra!" Dobo yells not being heard over the crowd's booing.

As the puma nears the gate she slightly jerks forward, her eyes widen and her hand reaches across and over her shoulder. The tips of her fingers get cut along a sharp angle before she wraps her whole hand around it and pulls it out, wincing in pain. Once out she sees that it's a mini dagger, "The hell?" Then putting a hand over the shoulder wound she turns and sees the Dalmatian standing with a wide smirk. Her hand grips the wound tighter when it begins to sting but wishes that the dog's face and stance was just an illusion.

"You may have forfeited but I sure as hell didn't," it wasn't an illusion and the dog flung another dagger dart at her. Pumyra meekly dodged left still holding onto her shoulder. The crowds roared again but this time for the dog.

"Don't do this-you're with child!" the puma yelled as she tried to push herself to her feet but then a shadow casted over her.

"You don't think my child wants freedom?" the Dalmatian laughed before slapping her. Then she proceeded to kick her and stomp on her face and stomach. "If I were with child I would've slit my throat since the father is a petty thief-nothing to really offer me except sex," she crouched over the puma, "He's probably in the crowd waiting for me to kill you, but before I do there's something you should know" white lips pursed, "Killing to get your freedom is your strong will, degrading yourself to get early release shows how quick you are to agree to get a reward." The Dalmatian stabbed a dagger through her stomach then twisted it in inside causing blood to spill out of her mouth.

Pumyra parted her lips to let the blood flow then mustered the little strength she had to speak, "You forgot that I still have your other dagger," Blue eyes widened when she pierced her neck with the small dagger and dragged it upwards to her jaw before pulling it out. Blood spurted from the gash as the dog fell back trying to stop the bleeding. Within seconds the white dog was dead in a pool of blood. Slowly she staggered to her feet with the knife still in her stomach, to raise her fist in victory. But her arm didn't stay up long before she staggered back towards the gate. Many dogs cheered for the twisted, gruesome win of Pumyra with her previous 'forfeit' forgiven.

Soasin looked back towards Dobo's seat, which was empty, "Belinda where did he go?" The Akita shrugged and turned back to the arena and the crimson smudge near the Dalmatian's gate. "That was a bloody fight" he commented, wondering if he should speak on Dobo's behalf.

"Never knew cats had become so violent over the years" Belinda said now starring tediously at the arena. "Are you gonna do the honors and introduce the next fighters?" she asked looking back at him from the railing.

"Why?" he was answered with her 'Duh' look and quickly stood, "Audience of the Arena the cat won the previous fight now it is time for the main event, Gore max!" this brought uproar to the dulling crowd leaving Soasin to cockily smirk at Belinda. "They listened to me and I'm not their Pit Master"

"They just wanted the fight to go on"

Inside the gate Dobo had Pumyra by the wrist and yelled at her for her the entire fight and trying to forfeit. "You scandalous bitch- don't you have respect for the arena?" his loud yells weren't heard by the roaring crowd.

"I-she was defenseless and I wasn't going to kill someone-", he growled, slapping her face before dragging her back towards her cell. "I won the fight, you got your money so why are you here yelling at me?" she growled, taking long breaths between words. He shoved her back against the wall and locked eyes with her.

"You forfeited the fight when you already have time stripped off so you'd rather die than try to earn your freedom?" the dog was pissed hating her ungratefulness.

"I rather die than get my freedom the way I am with degrading sex and murder" she countered.

Dobo pressed his arm against her throat while his upper lip slightly rose, revealing a sharp front canine. "You agreed to it", he hissed before leaning in, "Besides you liked it." Again her eyes widened and her lips parted. Dobo smirked and smashed his lips onto hers letting his flat tongue tackle and wrestle with hers while grabbing the knife's hilt. He smirked in the rough kiss loving the way her eyes were wide and burning with such a rage. The cat's brows scrunched together at his brute force and not wanting him kissing her. She winced and bit down on his lip when she felt the dagger get pulled out.

"You son of a b-bitch" she cussed falling away from his bloody lips and onto the ground. Dobo panted, swiping the blood off his lip with his thumb before picking up the cat and carrying her back to her cell. The kiss wasn't bad since he got turned on from her trying to fight back and refuse him. The women he slept with would die to lie naked in his bed but this one didn't want anything from him. She was a challenge indeed he thought as he tried to gently lay her against a wall but dropped her instead.

His nostrils took in the deep scent of blood and he thought what to do about her stomach wound. "She's passed out, I could easily patch her up but it could cause infection….", the procedure could cause her some internal infection or even death. So he turned and left her cell. Sometime later the Pit Master returned with Thayme and a healer.

"This is a deep wound Pit Master" the healer stated, hunched over Pumyra.

"You're here to heal not to state the obvious." Dobo crossed his arms over his chest, "Your scent is familiar, what pack did you come from?"

"None, I'm an apprentice of Lucas" as he neared Dobo saw the youth in his face and recognized the earthy scent as Lucas' the well known healer in Argos. Even if he was apprenticed by Lucas, Dobo still doubted the boy's abilities as a healer. A sigh from the healer caused him to snap his attention back to the boy, "I'll need you two to leave so I can patch her up in peace and so it'll be quiet enough for her to rest." The friendly healer suggestion sounded more like an order which made both dogs smirk, the boy had attitude. So the two left and stayed silent until they stood outside near the stairs and Thayme whirled to face him.

"Dobo the more whores you take on, the harder it will be to keep your 'dirty little secret' a secret" the soldier's face was serious and almost scolding.

The Pit Master only chuckled, "You've heard the rumors Thayme they already suspect- but yet I'm still here leading them. And most seem to not care at all."

"That's not what I meant Pit Master…" Thayme locked eyes with the Doberman after letting the title drip with venom. "There's a fine line between lust and depravity and you've already crossed it." For the time that Thayme's been at his side the mastiff had never openly judged his lascivious behavior except for dropping hints here and there of his disapproval.

"So what Thayme, are you going to yell it to the entire City of Argos? You think they'll believe you if you have no proof?", he shoved the mastiff back before continuing, "The people are loyal to me and I back."

"What your doing doesn't show your loyalty to your people it just shows how much you really think with your dog hood instead of your head." Thayme hissed completely aggravated that the Pit Master would stoop so low. In sincerity if the secret was exposed to the people, he was sure that Dobo would be stripped of everything he worked hard for. And being the potential father figure he was he didn't want that to happen to Dobo after all he had seen Dobo rip everything away from the previous tyrant Pit Master. He liked this one and to see him lose everything for lewd behavior was just plain stupid.

"Che", he crossed his rippled arms over his chest, "If I only thought with my cock then how did I earn my way to the top and tear it all away from the previous Pit Master?"

"Enough!", the mastiff threw his arms up in defeat, "I'll leave you alone with your disgusting thoughts." He turned heel and prepared to walk away when a forced cough sounded to his ears. "What?"

"Soasin and Belinda have invited me for dinner and I expect my best guard there." Dobo stated, staring hard at Thayme until he received a sigh and nodded. "Good."

* * *

A/N: So I put Pumyra in The Pit for seven weeks and she's won seven fights just in any one was curious.


	9. Chapter 9

Sia here

So here's Chapter 9! But sorry it was late, had writer's block!

Please R&R

I own nothing

* * *

"Dobo what happened to your lip?" Belinda asked pouring the wine into the clay cups.

Soasin smirked, "Nothing that he didn't want to happen, isn't that right?", he turned to the Doberman who just sat neither accepting nor denying it. As Belinda passed him to make her way to her own seat she smacked the back of his head, which earned a chuckle from the Pit Master. "Alright I won't bring up _that _topic but there's still the matter of your mother." At this Dobo coughed as he drank from the clay cup.

"I thought this was a dinner invitation not business" Dobo answered dully not wanting to talk about the Akita Queen. He looked at the measly scrap of meat and mentally noted to bring them a few left over steaks from the Pit.

"The Queen wants us to get married and she wants you to attend the wedding since she'll be there too." Soasin explained feeling somewhat forced to marry Belinda.

Yellow eyes narrowed "The Queen wants you married? Why if she wanted to get her daughter back?"

"She _says_ that Dobo so it seems like she cares about her children" Belinda paused putting a hand over Soasin's and giving a light squeeze. "In truth she wants to take advantage of the situation and start something between Akita and Argos." Then she and the Belgian exchanged glances.

"What does she have against Argos? Does she think low of us because we don't meet her standards of pure dog race?" the Doberman cussed and spat the queen's name as he unknowingly clawed at the wooden table while his fists balled.

The both husband and wife to be turned to him with eyes serious and spoke sympathetically, "Her problems are not with Argos they're with you, since you pushed out the only man she ever really cared about." Dobo didn't react the way thought he would since he let go of the table and smirked.

"The great Akita Queen was in love with that tyrant? No wonder, everyone needs someone to rot in hell with." He simply sighed and sat back on the chair until it stood on its two hind legs. His arms crossed over his chest while his head bowed in deep thought. Everything was silent between all three, not even Thayme who stood outside the door made a sound.

"Whatever you're thinking Pit Master, it's probably best that you know the rest," Belinda paused wandering if he was even listening before continuing, "Ever wonder where the 'King' is on all this? He's hundreds of feet below her throne since she put him there by poisoning him. Of course this was to be with her man on the side, but when she returned to Argos she saw that it was you who was in power not him anymore she nearly killed herself." She nudged Soasin to answer her next question, "-Because if someone else has the title the one before is dead right?"

"Right" Dobo answered, finally looking up. He leaned in closer having a proposition in mind, "What if something were to happen to your mother?"

"Then my brother would get the throne since he's the man." Belinda answered, curious to where this was going.

"And your brother?

"Then I would get complete heir to the throne" a devious smirk appeared on both her and Soasin's face while the Pit master sat the chair down and stood.

"I want half of whatever money is left to you, a fifth of your most violent criminals and that will leave good terms with Argos and Akita City", he raised his hand to agree with the princess but pulled away when hers neared, "If you rule your city justly and nothing like your mother."

"Done, I'll never be like that bitch." She eagerly shook his hand while all three exchanged calculating glances.

Soasin stood too and gave a half hug to Dobo before whispering, "This agreement doesn't mean you can have sex with her." Dobo only laughed and hugged his friend tighter to the point that both males felt uncomfortable and separated.

"When will the crows screech?"

Belinda gathered their plates and stood, "Well the bitch wanted it soon as possible so we were thinking maybe the upcoming Argos Passing festival." Dobo nodded and agreed with Soasin on the date which was only six days away. Then they explained that he would basically agree to a treaty with the Akitas of no war or threats since the marriage was in Argos, and his attendance would be his 'blessing' to them.

Dobo nodded his thanks and exited to a waiting Thayme. "Once we leave make sure two guards are posted here, two at each window, and more around this entire pillar," but before the mastiff spoke Dobo continued, "Argos is hosting a wedding and a funeral and I wouldn't any one to get cold feet." Thayme nodded, the dinner was obviously more than a dinner if the Doberman's eyes glinted the way they did.

Next day

Pumyra craned her neck to see through the small, further spaced bars. Today was the shark's first fight and she wanted to see if he had what it took to eventually fight against her. She winced, still healing from the previous day's stab wound to her stomach. Annoyed she pulled up her dress to the white bandage on her side and lightly touched it only to wince again and see blood turn it red.

"What are you doing here Pumyra?" the familiar gruff voice spoke behind her. She wasn't afraid but still her body froze, "I won't ask again, slave what are you doing here outside your cell?" The puma said nothing but slowly turned to the Pit Master in that oh so familiar arms crossed over chest pose.

"I'm just observing my next opponents" she turned back to the fight where the shark was already flat on his back trying to fight off an insect's stingers. Her fur stood on end when she felt his hand press against her stab wound. "Back off!" she hissed elbowing him away. But instead of moving he dug into the stab wound causing her body to arch forward and her eyes to shut tightly from the pain.

"I'm guessing you forgot your manners," she took a breath of relief when he let go and placed her own hand over it, "But still you should be in your cell healing."

"What do you want Dobo?"

"An answer for why you would forfeit then still walk away even when they lied to you."

"She told me she was pregnant and I couldn't kill an unborn child just to get my freedom…it's not me to do that," she replied sliding to her knees while breathing heavily, "Did you do this?"

"No a healer's apprentice did." Dobo replied leaning against the wall with the arena view.

"No wonder, the bandaging is wrong and whatever herbs were used they don't numb the area," she shot him a glare for reopening the wound, "And I guess the stitching was too far apart if it's bleeding." The puma sighed and leaned her head back looking at the light that shined through from long opening at the top.

"So they sold me a healer of sorts." Dobo smirked wanting to see her reactions.

"How do you think I healed from your brutality?" she countered earning a warning growl. "Out of that entire night I'm trying decide which was worse a dog ripping away my virginity or you calling me your property." Pumyra hated remembering that night as much as she hated him.

In a heartbeat Dobo was crouched in front of her with teeth bared and letting out a throaty growl, "You are my property! I bought you and the rest of your fur ball kind from the rats so you should show a little appreciation!"

"Yeah I really appreciate you buying me then making me your whore." Her amber eyes held anger as so did his.

"You want your freedom or do you wanna wait and claw your way out of here like I did?" she hissed not wanting to ever be like him or do the things he's done. "So I guess instead of being my property you'd rather belong to one of the other criminals. Believe me I treat you much better than they would." Dobo's eyes didn't hold anger as much as they did before. "Like I said show appreciation towards the dog who saved you from prostitution and abuse." Lightly he touched her jaw with a brown claw then followed the line to her chin, which he gently got between his thumb and index finger. Her face was bruised slightly which added more to her boyish features but that's what made her appealing; her savage, gruff nature and almost manly face. In a flash he stood and left her by herself.

Pumyra felt a heavy feeling lodge in her throat when she began hearing barks from the arena. Ignoring the pain she stood on her toes and peered through the opening. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for the large sand cloud to settle back down. Black streaked blue skin appeared triumphant with many cuts and gashes while a insect lay stomach up nearby. He was exhausted then collapsed face first. Guards then came and dragged him back to the gate while someone announced his win. The shark lives to fight another day she thought, wanting to fight against him as soon as possible.

The torches began getting lit when the sun began to fall. People laughed and enjoyed the remainder of their day while Dobo sat at the bottom of the Arena stairs. No guards were located in sight so it was just him. He looked to the darkened sky while a glass cup of the finest bourbon sat at his side. Stars did twinkle but not the one he'd hoped for, one of the greatest dogs to ever live, Shen. The leader jackal had been a role model to him in the aspect that he had led the dogs during Mum Ra's bloody reign.

"Shen, your legacy has helped us get to where we are today. But the past months your star hasn't been seen, after all these years have you turned your back to us? Your people need you. As a kid I admired your strength," he paused biting his lip angrily while trying to figure out what words to use, "But how could you side with the cats? They can't show loyalty because they don't have it in them to. The damn things leave you to fight all the fucking enemies by yourself." His yellow eyes widened when he realized his slip.

"I'm a legend among your kind! Why the fuck can't you make me forget? I'm already the Pit Master, I let the criminals earn their freedom back and you can't make me forget?" the Doberman panted from all the anger and rage he still held. It's something that bubbles inside him every time he sees the cat slave and her kind. A sigh escaped him; it wasn't the jackal's fault and what could be done?

"Hmmm, I guess I caught you at an intimate moment?" he looked up and saw the collie approaching. Rolling his eyes and hoping she heard nothing he took a chug of the bourbon.

"Not in the mood for sex Colleen."

"Dobo we need to talk," her tone caught his interest and he placed the cup back down, "Sonia told me about the fixed match between the cat and Dalma yesterday."

"You must've heard wrong none of the matches are fixed." A sip of the bourbon before looking back at her and sighing, "You're wasting my time."

"She was Solas' older sister, she wasn't supposed to die!" the collie yelled only to get a slap across the face.

"Survival of the LONE fittest and worthy." The Doberman growled at her stupidity."You know the rules."

Colleen shot a glare to the Doberman before pressing her body close to his and placing her hand on his neck. His yellow eyes only glanced down at her obviously knowing what she was doing, "You promised none of us would be arrested and thrown in the Pit."

"I'm not in charge of the arrests, the officers bring which ever prisoners they want to me or if I personally ask for one."

"You're the Pit Master you could've pulled some strings…" her slim hand touched his chest then ran down to his abs. She smiled too sweetly when she heard his breathing pick up slightly.

"Those are the rules and I'm not gonna break them for some whore."

Dobo's eyes widened when he felt her slap and squeeze his butt and she leaned closer, "I'll tell everyone your little dirty secrets at the festival if any more of my friends die in your fucking Pit." She threatened.

"You do that and you'll have to reveal that you're one of them." He countered, placing his hands on her slim waist. They began to sway together in a seductive dance while both tried to pull away, only to get pulled back in. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut before something of mine flies in." he smirked while she bit her lip.

"You always did talk dirty, Dobo. But still, there are two other girls, Sessile and Ro, and if they go against the cat, I'll yell it to the entire City of Argos that you indulge in prostitution. Then you'll be stripped of your title." A cruel smile crept up her face as she thought how much time she would be with him if he were no longer Pit Master. "You say I'll have to reveal our 'sessions' together, but I have nothing to lose except gain you." She lapped at his lower jaw in absolute submission, "My dear Pit Master…"

In her cell, Pumyra sat at the farthest wall from the bars. Two guards were stationed outside but snored loudly. The puma had her head buried in her knees, she wanted to be free. To be a dog's whore was nearly tearing her in two. She felt anger and longing enclosing her in a dark aurora. Where was the promised king of Thundera? Why wasn't she strong enough to escape? The dim light of the torch caught her attention, did her heart and hope blaze like that torch or did it dim like the light that it produced?

How well lit is my heart?


	10. Chapter 10

Wanted to say thanks to all the readers!

And happy Fourth of July!

Please R&R!

* * *

The Pit Master hurried to the slaves' cells when he got word of a disturbance. He stopped surprised but at the same time amused when five guards pointing their swords towards Pumyra who was being held back by two more guards while she was crouched over another with a sharpened rock in her hand. So it took seven guards to pry a woman off a guard, how cute. Dobo sighed, these men were supposed to be some of his finest guard yet they still couldn't pry her off so silently he walked towards her and easily pulled the rock out of her hand.

She growled and looked back to be struck by his elbow. She fell over and the guard beneath her quickly scrambled to his feet. The Doberman looked over the rock and saw how sharp she exactly made it. With the claws. She sharpened it with her claws, he theory proved right when he glanced over and saw her bloody fingertips. "Get back to your posts." He ordered quickly hearing footsteps fading down the cave halls.

Pumyra already stood wiping the grit of her face, "Your 'men' are disgusting hogs." She bluntly said walking towards him to retrieve her weapon.

"A healing fighter shouldn't carry sharp things." A smirk appeared on his face when she childishly reached up to grab it as he held it high over her reach. She puffed in irritation when she couldn't reach. Another idea came to mind and she slowly closed the distance between them while locking eyes with him. Her amber eyes held absent minded thoughts before letting a few sparks of hate show. The great Doberman tilted his head in either confusion or deep thought. In a quick motioned she kneed him in the abdomen then took the rock when he nearly balled over.

"Like I said," she tucked the weapon away in her satchel, "Your men and you are complete hogs that only lust after every piece of ass you'll never get."

"So men being hogs is what gets you to jump my guard and hold a knife to his neck?" Dobo countered getting to his feet and looking over the puma. He noticed that eerie glow that surrounded her amber eyes and partially white face. It almost made her look innocent. Almost.

"You offered me a 'proposition', called it and you don't have enough respect to keep your men from trying to touch me." even though hidden from complete view she hugged her shoulders tightly. He having raped her then his men touched her made her feel disgusting. Maybe even farther than disgusting; a toy used for blunt violent entertainment and sex. The whole thing affected her but she made sure that it didn't go farther into her dark depths enough to traumatize her.

"I have the respect for your fighting but not your lack of appreciation, respect towards me or," he roughly caught her chin and leaned in, "Your lack of everything to be the perfect little reliable soldier for Argos, since you'll be staying here if you survive the Pit."

Pumyra swallowed and kept her eyes in a tight glare with his. WHEN she'd leave the Pit, she would leave the damned city of Argos too, but maybe take a detour and kill Dobo. A cold feeling washed over her when she remembered Mount Plun-Darr and that she had to free them as soon as possible, so no more cats had to die. Dobo shook her attention back to him as he finished, "I suggest you clean up your act." With that he left and two other guards returned to the posts of watching her.

* * *

Morning was barely dawning over the desert city of Argos while its people readied themselves for the day ahead. Merchants set up their tables, shop owners opened up, bar tenders tended to their bars while guards and officers roamed the streets to make sure no problems arose.

"Good morning, Pit Master." An elderly female greeted as the Doberman passed with Thayme by his side. He replied with a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's very quiet for today…" Thayme trailed off when he saw green colored patina pottery being moved. The marriage caused a brief smile on his face he knew Soasin and Belinda were the kind of people to settle down and get married. "So the queen has gone out her way for this union with all the pottery."

"She has money so she uses it on whatever she pleases…" Dobo watched every piece of 'fine' material being brought in and placed throughout the street by Akitas. He had to let the queen do whatever she wanted since her funeral would be some time soon. "A dying wish for a tyrant who deserves nothing…" a thought clicked into his mind, maybe the Akita did deserve something; to fight for her life in the Pit. After all many of the prisoners had a dislike towards her and a royals fight for survival could be very entertaining and bring in a lot of money.

"Dobo," Thayme said as the monarch and her son approached before leaning closer to Dobo and whispering, "The queen is here with her son." The Doberman nodded and Thayme respectively bowed when the highness stood in front of them.

"Your majesty," he nodded then turned to the son, "My prince."

" Pit Master, again I'm grateful for you allowing your city to host the wedding." Dobo didn't answer as he waited for her to ridicule something else, "I've heard that my daughter's fiancé is a well known friend of yours, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Is your friendship close?"

Yellow eyes slightly narrowed but he answered, "No it's been two years and he only recently arrived weeks ago."

"Good, I wouldn't want Belinda to marry someone like you." Every time she spoke her beauty would fade.

"Someone like me?"

"No woman deserves a drunk, fornicating, less of a man who merely owns an arena full of more disgusting men like him." Her voice held venom but her mouth was twisted upwards in a smirk. Now the once do able queen looked absolutely hideous to him. "What? Can't handle the truth Pit Master?" she mocked when he hadn't said anything. "Perhaps my gratitude would be more appreciated if my son explained it to you," a motion for the prince to step forward, "Go ahead explain to the great Pit Master of Argos."

As the prince's lips parted to speak Dobo interrupted, "My apologizes, I appreciate your gratitude and holding the union of your daughter here." The queen's amused face instantly wiped off as he continued speaking coolly, "But still that makes me wonder why did you want the wedding here aside from the peace treaty? Is your city not as radiant and clean as ours?"

"Pit Master, my city outranks you in everything even the prostitutes are prettier and dressed much better." She countered unwilling to let him make stupid and unrealistic theories of her beloved city.

"Well then elaborate my queen, since with your wealth and power surely you would've had the wedding there than here.

"Think of it as an exploration for my people of the possible future any city could have if any dog like you took over. Now they see that it would be a poor, filthy area with only merchants, bar owners, and many guards." She paused putting a finger to her bottom lip as if thinking, then she snapped her fingers, "More irony for this city; even with all your guards and officers the city is still crawling with thieves."

"My guards and the officers do their jobs unlike yours who follow you-"

"Pit Master!" Both Dobo and the queen turned to the guard who pulled one of the prisoners by the upper arm. "I found this one out of her cell…" he jerked the cat forward towards Dobo.

"What were you saying Pit Master?" the queen smirked before turning to her son so Dobo could converse with the guard. "On second thought," she turned back with hands neatly laced together, "Dobo I want to know more of your arena."

The guard didn't mind and began speaking, much to Dobo's disdain, "She wasn't far but that's only 'cause her sense of smell and sight are horrible in quarters." They looked back to Pumyra who hissed and struck at the guard who quickly moved out of the way. Pumyra stepped back when she scratched Dobo instead of the guard.

"You're dismissed," the Doberman ordered under his breath and when the guard caught the cat's arm again he added, "Leave the cat."

Once the guard was gone the queen smirked again, "Your guards obviously don't know what they're doing if they couldn't catch a single cat." She looked over the cat and shook her head, "What a distasteful and disgusting being you are." Her nose scrunched in loathing at the feline.

"You are a queen of your kind. Hail, the Queen of bitches!" Pumyra hissed only to be punched by the prince. She staggered backwards but regained her balance and darted towards the prince only to be stopped by Dobo.

"You do not strike a woman." Dobo growled at the prince.

"Mind your tone with me Pit Master unless you want this future king as your enemy. And besides that thing," he pointed at Pumyra who hissed again, "Is a prisoner and gladiator, she's the lowest of the ranks and a fucking cat! Here she's no women- Arghh!" the prince groaned when he received an uppercut from Dobo.

"Shut your mouth, you may have money and may be a prince but this is my city and you don't treat my people or fighters as trash." The boy barely made it to his collar bone yet he still looked up and bared his teeth. Dobo growled and pushed the kid back, "You should be worried about me being your enemy, so I suggest you never raise a hand at her or any other woman in Argos."

The queen laid a hand on her son's shoulder, "Do not engage in something that's not worth it." Again she shot a look of disgust at the cat before talking again to Dobo, "Pit Master never raise your hand at my son again or I will have you arrested and thrown in your own arena." She warned but before she left, "You're not as pathetic as I thought you were if you do believe in respecting women no matter how poor." It was hardly a complement as Dobo dragged Pumyra back to her cell.

He stood pacing outside her cell; no guards were posted just him, her and the dim light from the torch. Pumyra was slumped against the wall looking down at her wrist cuffs. A shape the size of a fist was on her cheek but it didn't sting like it did before. Her closed as she thought back to what the dog queen had said and it made her fists ball. "I don't like her." she plainly said.

"You're wrong if you think I'm gonna go easy on you for escaping your cell and then making a scene in front of the queen and her son."

"It's not like you were trying to make an impression on her since you obviously don't like her either."

"That's not the point, slave you disrespected me in front of the Queen and she already thinks less of Argos since we don't indulge in the same luxury and riches she does." Dobo hated saying the words aloud since it made him feel smaller and weaker.

"Respect. Loyalty. That's all that comes out of your mouth why don't you say something else? Or are you so egotistic that no one is as loyal and respectful as you?"

Dobo's head snapped towards her and he neared the bars, "Egotistic, that's what you think I am? Then why am I out here and you in there? If you call me egotistic then why aren't we in different places? You're basically claiming that you don't need to respect your higher ups or show loyalty, that you're perfect just the way you are."

She stood and got closer to the bars until she locked eyes with him, right away she saw something being clouded in his eyes like something he regretted, "No, I wanna know why it's so important that you're willing to punch a prince over it." Silence between both of them as no answer came. "Somehow I'm getting the feeling that you wanna be like her and have everything she has, rule everything that she has. Am I right?" he lingered a few more seconds before turning away, "If that's it, you shouldn't be since she labels everything the moment she sees it," a brief pause and he headed toward the exit, "I'm gonna kill her."

Surprisingly he answered coolly, "You are not to near her and if you do then you'll join the two guards in the dunes." Pumyra's eyes widened what had he meant when he said the two guards. Then it flashed so quickly through her mind and she knew that it was the two guards that had tried to touch her. She slumped back down against the bars before contemplating on how to get to the queen. It wasn't random that she wanted to kill her it was the feeling that washed over her when the queen looked her over. Her gaze was an unrelenting sheet of cold that made you feel weak, small, disgusting and completely out of place.

"I never let a man make me feel that way and I'm not about to let a bitchy queen do it."

As the sun fell the streets of Argos were well lit with fires burning beautifully in the glass cylinder lamps. Dark green and cyan stained glass glowed as step stones all throughout the city. Females dressed in their finest burgundy colored dresses while the men wore smoke colored shirts underneath the infamous Argos armor. All the people were proud as they rejoiced at the day.

Dobo waded in the spring, completely relaxed as the warm water loosened his tendons and muscles. It was a sigh of relief for him and his people since in a few hours the wedding that was so complicated to plan (mainly due to Belinda's stubbornness) would finally take place. He took a long breath and closed his eyes, the water's scent reminded him of rain, which never fell on Argos. An eye opened when he heard claws skidding against the rock floors. "Who's there?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sir, but the maidens have already gathered your armor." The voice belonged to one of his newest guards, Loredo.

"What do you mean maidens? I have no-"the Doberman's eyes widened when the Akita Queen walked in with seven maidens behind her. "I thought you'd be getting ready." His voice sounded agitated but his face showed indifference.

"Is that any way to treat a Queen?" the Akita countered although she expected this type of behavior from him.

"You're right," he mocked standing up, "My apologies, my Queen." He caught her hand and kissed it before straightening up. A grin washed over his face when he saw the heat run up the queen's face and her maidens red like tomatoes as they saw all of his form. "So what brings all you beautiful women to my 'slum city'?"

"Na," the queen turned to a maiden, who stepped forward, "Give what we have brought to offer the Pit Master." Even though her face turned he could tell that she was still red.

"Y-yes my Queen." The young nimble maiden approached and kneeled to offer him the gift. "This ceremonial robe that is to be worn by the worthiest and most powerful male of the city, and that is you Pit Master. The Queen wishes that you wear this at the wedding as a symbol of peace amongst our people." Such a long story for a gift since Na was nearly out of breath after she finished.

The Doberman never accepted gifts from friends or people that saw him lower than themselves. Reluctantly he took the robe and quickly put it on as a sign of respect but he did not appreciate the way the Queen eyed him. "Well now that you're decent we will return to our inn."

"The wedding's tonight at midnight-"

A sigh from the turned queen showed her annoyance, "Pit Master there is no reason for you to worry; I'll be at the wedding." Then she was gone with the rest of her over touched 'maidens'.

"Those maidens are anything but pure as she dresses them to be." He muttered still in the disgusting shirt that belonged to the rich.

"Sir that looks very nice on you as if you were true royalty."

"Shut up." The Pit Master growled, he never wished to be wealthy and stuck up like most kings and queens or even remotely resemble them but Pumyra's words flowed across his head. "Completely wrong…" he answered taking another glance at the shirt he wore. All wrong, nothing to do with wanting to be them or like them.

Hours later the moon stood high over Argos with nomadic desert owls hooting their songs. Most of the bars and bazaars were closed except the few that were chosen by the groom or Dobo to stay open. Many people all stood around a rock temple in the heart of the city. It was decorated with vines of flowers brought in from the Akita's city. Once again torches were lit to blaze and decorate the usually dark temple with yellow-orange radiance. Ceremonial dancers with red paint designed over their bare waists, their cheeks, legs and arms. Each dancer swayed her hips seductively before a male came from behind and began his part in the dance.

The queen sat watching the beginning ceremony from her window. It was a glazed over stare as she thought how Dobo reminded her of the previous Pit Master. He had been the love of her life after her previous husband began neglecting her. But after the Doberman killed him and took over the arena she had bitter hate towards him and the city which didn't belong to him. "I killed my husband to be with him, but then you had to kill him you pathetic mutt." She remembered cussing and damning Dobo's name those two years ago. But now the resentment began fading.

"Mother," she looked back to see her son, "I never thought the Pit Master had a cat in his arena…"

"Get those perverted thoughts out of your head, boy." She scolded, "Besides she's a cat and you nearly got into a fight with him over it."

"Yes but she's one of those girls that you wanna see tick. And I wanna be the man to do so." He looked out the window too, his eyes gleaming with the thought of seeing the slave again. When he punched her he felt the burning anger that came from her when she shot back at him. One of those girls that could be a sparring partner, a dummy or a tool purely used for sex. The thoughts of the blood, sweat, punching, biting and clawing made him shudder. Then his green eyes shined when an idea popped into mind, "What if I bought her?"

The queen looked at him confused and readied to answer with a 'no', but then her mind began to reason. Her resentment began building up again and she knew how angry the Doberman would be if she bought one of his gladiators plus it would be amusing to see a cat fight against her son. It all played out beautifully in her head the anger, amusement, and fulfillment she would feel afterwards, it wasn't an opportunity to pass up. "Yes we'll buy her but a few days after your sister's wedding." The prince smirked and again they looked out the window.

All the prisoners were lined up against the buildings, in rows of five so there was still enough room for the citizens could easily pass by. The rows were long holding around sixty chained prisoners. This wasn't a treat, there were no guards to watch them since most would be at the wedding and celebration so Dobo ordered them to be lined up and 'attend' the whole thing. The Pit Master himself wasn't there but his trusty guard Thayme was and he ordered where the guards would stand.

Pumyra was in the row against the shops and in between to overly muscular dogs. At 5'4" she could barely see the street with all the taller prisoners in front; even the guards couldn't see her. Her amber eyes narrowed and she positioned her body at an angle so that her left shoulder was higher than her right. It took some time but she managed to pull out a pin from her satchel and then she tried picking the lock. But the pathetic pin broke and she angrily sighed. She looked back down and realized how loose the cuffs felt, "They're supposed to be tighter…" she softly muttered before jerking and pulling. After a few minutes of the jerking her hands slid out.

Glancing from side to side she pressed herself against the shops and moved left slowly left until she saw an ally way. Another glance and then she ran off through the alley. She thanked the gods that it was night so no one could see her. Her mind went blank as she carelessly ran through the alleys not knowing where she was going. Near the end of the alleyway she was currently running through a bright orange glow appeared. That's where the ceremony was being held.

Dobo walked through the entire streets looking over every prisoner and counting the guards nearby. Every time he finished a street would dismiss the guards to go to the festival then tighten the five chains and stomp on the nail that held them down to prevent any of them from trying escape. His sword was at his waist in case of any 'problems' while the ridicules gift was left back at the springs. He never cared too much for clothes since all he wore was his thorn studded shoulder armor.

"You're not joining the festival Dobo?" he saw Thayme walking towards him from a nearby bar.

"No, I'm making sure the prisoners don't start a riot."

"If you'd like me and five other men can take over while you go and enjoy the festival or go speak with Soasin."

"It's fine since I have more authority over the prisoners and I could easily slice them open." He motioned to his sword and the guard nodded. "I'm guessing you're not doing anything?" Dobo asked raising a brow when one of the Akita maidens waved and giggled at Thayme.

"She's a nice girl for an Akita, but asides from that no I'm not doing anything." After answering he gladly walked with the Pit Master to check the other streets. They went past one after another until they finally reached the last one. Then they split so that each checked one side. Thayme took the left side and walked down looking over all the tall prisoners to see the very back. Nearly half way through the rows he looked over and saw two dangling cuffs between two massive white Eskimos. Quickly he ran to Dobo and told him about the missing prisoner.

"They're empty?" the Doberman ran back and saw the empty cuffs. "Shit." He cussed when he realized who left, "Thayme say nothing about this and check the rest of the rows." He ordered before briskly heading through the obvious get away, an alley way. Her scent hit him hard and he easily followed it until it stopped at the foot of a worn down chapel. It wasn't tall like the rock pillars and at the far end of the city where hardly any people dwelled. He walked up the measly six steps and headed in between the columns that held everything up. It was dark but he made his way through until he neared the very back of it. Most of the ceiling had fallen down so it made it difficult to walk through.

He pushed himself against one of the few pillars when he saw a figure sitting on one of the steps. His eyes narrowed and he caught view of diamonds glistening under the moonlight. The Akita queen never seemed like the type o be at such a run down, nearly dead place. He rubbed his eyes when he remembered where the previous Pit Master's body lay. It must've crushed her when she saw the chapel nearly in shambles because no one cared enough to tend to it. Even the cold queen had a heart. But her mourning didn't change how she acted so therefore it didn't change her fate.

A few steps closer and she would be close enough to kill her. Pumyra side stepped slowly so the queen wouldn't hear her. She twirled the sharpened rock in her hand, the ease that this murder will be made her anxious to get through it. After all no one will know who did it since many people hated her and she would've sneaked back into her cuffs before the queen's body would ever be found. She licked her lips in anticipation and raised the rock, this was it the easy kill was about to take place. Her eyes glistened but then a hand slapped over her mouth and she was dragged back into the dark.

A skidding sound caused the queen to turn back, "Who's there?" she asked her voice cold and emotionless. She stood and decided it was time to leave, no one should ever see her in her weak state of grieving and missing the love of her life.

Dobo slammed Pumyra's head into the railing twice before turning her around and striking her across the face. "I fucking told you to stay away from her!" Pumyra bent her elbows out ward as she tried to push herself up off her side when she received a kick to the face, which knocked her back down. "I've put up with enough of your shit but this is too fucking far!" he yelled grabbing unto the railing when he wanted to beat her mercilessly.

Pumyra's mouth jerked open baring her teeth, "I hate it when people look down of me because I appear to be less than them."

The Doberman had to take several fast paced breaths and lower his head before answering, "You fucked up the plan Pumyra, why didn't you just stay put?"

The cat shakily pulled herself to her feet using her railing, "People that look down on me and then go back to their perfect lives, their expensive posses, to everything that I won't have ever again! They don't have the right to look down on me and then return to their fucking luxury life after everything I've been through! I lost everything when Thundera fell and even then I wasn't rich or the highest rank or the most feminine!" She walked over and shoved the Doberman, "Look at me when I'm talking!" she yelled. "You say I don't respect you and that's for a reason, I don't have anything to go back to and you, your fucking mutts or the god damn queen don't have the right to EVER look down on me!"

The Doberman said nothing before catching her wrist and pulling out black iron cuffs. He shut one end on the railing and the other on her wrist. "You're staying here under my watch." The sternness in his voice made Pumyra know that what she just said went onto deaf ears. Then the Doberman disappeared behind the chair and black curtains.

"You're gonna leave me here?" she called, pulling on the cuff to see if anything would budge, but nothing did.

Many minutes later he reappeared with a bottle of Bourbon and a glass cup before sitting on the chair in the middle of the balcony like place. Pumyra sat watching him drink aimlessly cup after cup of the alcohol, but the entire time she never noticed a 'drunk blush' form on his cheeks. From where they were brief cheers and happy laughter could be heard but only if one listened close enough. The cat saw nothing to do but look at the arena or at Dobo, who at times stared down at her as if the anger couldn't subside.

An hour or two passed of her sitting and being watched intently by the Pit Master. He already had finished two bottles of Bourbon and only slightly did the blush appear. Now he stood cross armed looking over the balcony and into the arena.

"Why aren't you out there with the rest of your kind?" she asked completely bored and tired.

"That's none of your business and I didn't tell you, you could speak." His answer was dull and lifeless.

"You seem bitter and colder today out of all the days."

"Stop talking." He ordered over his shoulder before crushing the cup in his hands.

"I'm thinking my theory wasn't right, was it? You don't want to be like them either, then what is it?" they way he shifted made her know he was uncomfortable with what she was asking. "So what? I can be the only one to know and I'll never speak of the conversation."

His yellow eyes looked back to her and stayed on her, "Five years ago I was a thief here in Argos stealing everything I could. And it wasn't to make through another day, it was because I was full of greed and nothing else" He paused still unsure whether or not to say the rest. "On Argos Passing, I was stealing everything from gold, silver and other things since other cities came to celebrate. But either way I was caught and dragged off to the prison but the previous Pit Master wanted me in the Pit and told me he hated scum like me. I was scrawny and knew nothing on how to fight and the damn bastard always laughed. Every fight I lost but he kept me alive for entertainment. So one day I was told how to fight, win and live and I began living day by day until I won 100 fights." His eyes glinted with pride as he finished telling her how he loved to tear out the previous Pit Master's throat and how he took over giving more just laws and not judging on first glances or under rating the fighters.

"The rich bastards call me scum and still consider me a low life thief but many also know my name, my power, and my loyalty." His eyes stayed on her and the whole time she could still feel his disdain towards the day. Now she knew why respect and loyalty were things he believed so strongly in; he struggled to earn them in Pit all while many spit and laughed at him.

"Are we alike?" she asked turning away.

"No." he answered turning back to the arena. "Ask me again when you learn and live it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Has a theme or two and language!

Still takes place on the same night as previous chapter!

* * *

The Pit Master sat in his chair thinking over what he told Pumyra. But because he told her he felt the pressure on his ribs lighten. He thought back to Shen and his former cell mate, thanking both of them for helping him gain his title. He looked over to Pumyra when he heard a rustling and saw her sitting on the railing. Her balancing was impressive he thought. But her attention was directed toward the sky and arena.

Something about the way she sat there made her look like a child staring up at dozens of stars completely in awe but the cuff around her right wrist showed that she belonged to someone. She belonged to him. He rested his jaw on his knuckles while eyes fixed on the cat. Scenes of her fighting, getting hit, and somehow winning in the end played in his mind. This female cat managed to beat the muscular husky, the vulture who'd won many fights and many others. She was supposed to die in the first match since he just randomly got her and threw her into the arena but she survived and became one of his best fighters.

"Are gonna keep looking at me like that?" his attention snapped back to her and she sat there looking at him. Her gaze caused his blood to stop cold like there was something that lurked within that he couldn't name. He shook his head the alcohol was probably getting to him he looked at her and didn't get that feeling he got before. Thank the gods. "When do I go back to my cell?"

"I brought you here so I'll take you back whenever I want." He answered. She just rolled her eyes and continued looking at the moon lit sky. The souls of past heroes shined brighter than the other stars. "Do you like the stars Pumyra?" he asked her.

"They're beautiful but if you try to touch them they burn you." By her tone it sounded more like a warning than a plain fact. A sudden warm wind blew and she caught scent of burnt ashes. "What's burning?" The puma turned to see him standing and stretching. With every quick stretch his muscles rippled and defined underneath that short fur. She's seen men's and boy's muscles but he had a taller and leaner frame that made it different. It wasn't like her to be drooling over men like other females do but the Pit Master sparked a slight interest.

"You probably smell the sage and incense the queen brought."

This time seemed perfect to ask him what she lied awake over. A night so dark and lit by the stars while hearing the joyful sounds of his people celebrating made the question completely inappropriate. She kept her eyes on him until their gazes locked, "How many girls and women do you own?" his response made her ears lay flat and her face slightly scrunch in disgust.

"Really?" the Doberman approached her with daring eyes, "I own the Arena and the gladiators and just take any woman I wish. So I own the whore who spreads for me for the night."

She let out a growl not liking his answer one bit. She expected him to envelope in rage so she could finally know what made him tick and use that to her advantage "Then how the hell do you say you 'own me' if you only own the arena?" anger shone through her voice even though she hadn't meant it to.

"You're a rebel so I have to keep you in check. And that means laying complete ownership over you. So even when you win your fights you'll still be my property." He crossed his arms over his chest while hearing the sounds of the city die down. "Don't stress yourself, gladiator." It was a suggestion she didn't take since her brows were knitting together. He was just waiting for her main point blow off in his face.

"Why do I have to sleep with you for my freedom? Do any other prisoners do the same?"

"Like I said you're a rebel and one of my best fighters so I have to lay complete owner ship of you. You should be glad that I actually have respect for you and don't fuck you everyday like I do with the prostitutes. I own everything of you, your body and freedom."

"Fuck you!" she hissed leaping of the railing, "You don't own me in any way! And you can take your deal and shove it up your ass, cause I'm not doing this anymore! I'd rather die and be thrown in the dunes than be your sick entertainment." The cat ran towards the indifferent Doberman but was yanked back by the cuff around her wrist. She hissed and tried clawing at him but she was only two inches from him. So close she thought biting her lip and whirling back around.

His yellow eyes watched her return to the railing and put her legs over the edge before sat back down on the chair, "You've seen the women I sleep around with, they all lost their virginities even before they were fifteen and at least you didn't degrade yourself since you actually fought to keep it." He thought back to the night and her fighting, clawing and trying to push him off. Then he let out a dark humored chuckle "Besides, they're offering to spread their legs for me and it'd be rude not to accept wouldn't it?" She still didn't turn to face him and wished he had a drink.

"Tell me Pit Master, do you ever think back to that day and feel guilty for what you did to me?" the puma's voice sounded muffled like if she were trying to bite back a cry.

"Yeah I think back but I don't feel guilty."

Then she turned back with tears in her eyes "How can't you feel bad? You took the only thing I had left-"

"I didn't take your life."

"Shut up! You can't say anything about this since you weren't the one who got fucking raped by a dog!" That was it; he stood and walked to her then forced her whole body to face him. His yellow eyes bore into hers and nothing but anger shone between them. "You know what Pit Master," her voice was condescending while his title rolled sarcastically off her venom-dripping tongue, "I dare you to do the same thing you did to me that night…"

Only the words needed to be said before he smashed his lips on hers and laugh behind the kiss. She responded by biting his tongue and tensing her lips so he couldn't get through. The Doberman smirked; there were so many other things he could to her besides lip lock. Pulling away he saw that glint in her eyes while they burned intensely. She let out a hiss when he pulled her right leg over his waist and pushed himself against her. "You may be a fighter but you're still a girl…" His hips grinded against hers while his brown claws dug into her leg. Then his hand traced the band around her upper thigh, what was it for?

Her teeth were clamped down against each other as the Doberman lifted the front flap off her dress. She wanted to tear that damn look off his face but her fingers flexed pointlessly with one wrist in his grasp and the other restrained by the cuff. A soft moan escaped her and he looked up with a smirk before she head butt him back. Dobo growled then slapped her across the face. Pumyra's cheek burned but she looked back to face him. "Like you said, I'm a fighter."

His claws drug across her flesh as his hands explored every part of her body. She shuddered when he bit her between the shoulder and neck, and hard enough to draw blood. The cat couldn't resist since he threatened to add more fights if she fought back. So she had to let him touch her, bite her and take her again. When he thrust inside of her she held her breath to help minimize the pain. Her body hadn't gotten used to him or his size. "Dobo…" her voice came out a whisper but before she finished he cut her off.

"How 'bout it? You still want me to shove that deal up my ass? If I do you'll still have to sleep with me but without any perks for you." He panted as he began thrusting faster and harder until he got into rhythm. But somehow what he was doing to the Thunderian didn't satisfy him the way it did before it only made another hole inside of him. 'Damn it!' he mentally yelled at himself what could fill and satisfy him? He stopped and pulled out; he needed her to refuse his advances for him to feel that dominating power.

"Please, I take back what I said but just stop. It hurts just like the first time and if you own me then show sympathy and stop. I'll be your entertainment in the Arena and bleed in your name but please not this way." Even though her voice sounded weak her eyes and face still held fury towards him. His head cocked to the side her words sounded like an oath but he knew better than take her words. In her state she looked weak and helpless but there was always more behind her.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I listened as you told me why you don't love Argos Passing like the other dogs do and you know that I have nothing to go back to. Don't take advantage since you hold my freedom in the palm of your hand." Even if she won fifty fights he would keep her there. At this he leaned closer and lightly touched her face. His fighter knew her circumstance.

"If you earn everything then I won't hold it over you and take advantage. Just know you must earn everything." The deal was still intact but he wasn't sure if he would still force her to stay in Argos if she won the fifty fights. His ears perked when he heard a clicking noise and he poised himself in front of her so if someone where there they wouldn't be able see her. Turning back to Pumyra he closed her legs and took her off the railing to lay her on the floor since she was sore. Then he sat back in his chair and watched the cat until she closed her eyes.

Time later the sky began to lighten and turned that lighter shade of blue since the sun had yet to rise. The lone mastiff walked up the stair case to the viewing platform. He pushed away the ripped curtains and saw the Doberman sitting in his chair while broken bottles of Bourbon littered the ground around him. The four lamps that hung over head didn't look as if they were lit the night before. But it wasn't unusual for the Pit Master to be in the dark, so he continued and walked around to the front. His beady eyes widened when he saw the cat gladiator cuffed to the railing and fast asleep.

It wasn't long before the smell filled his nose and he was frankly surprised when the cat's smell wasn't as foul as he'd thought it be. He then prodded the sleeping Doberman on the shoulder and when yellow eyes slowly opened, "Dobo you better take the cat back to her cell before any one wakes."

Dobo groaned and leaned forward last night was blurred around the edges. "Thayme is it morning?"

"No the sun hasn't risen yet."

"How was the wedding?" he asked getting to his feet and approaching Pumyra to un-cuff her.

"There wasn't one-Soasin and Belinda were nowhere to be found."

Dobo looked back to Thayme with eyes wide, "What? They couldn't be found?" Thayme shook his head. "Son of a bitch! They bailed!" he cussed them and himself for trusting the cons. He grabbed the railing and leaned to hold himself steady; the Queen expected a wedding and alliance so she could call off an attack on Argos and he didn't pay up. "Shit." Even with the money from Arena that wouldn't be enough to pay her off. Then his eyes fell on Pumyra who was barely waking and he prayed that she brought him money today.

"Dobo whatever is wrong; it'll get worse if she's discovered here." Dobo pulled the cat to her feet and with Thayme led her back to her cell.

The sun laid high over head of Argos as the people sat in the arena watching the fights. Many grumbled when the fighter they betted on lost and were dragged off while others cheered and bet again. The Pit Master sat watching and calculating the winners to see who they would go up against next week and what were they're battle strengths.

"Pit Master…" the familiar voice made his teeth come down on his tongue which still ached from the cat's bite. He looked up at the elegantly dressed Queen and smirked.

"What brings you to my watch platform?" he asked glancing back at the arena when he heard cheers. The male lemur won.

"What happened yesterday? Why were Belinda and Soasin not present at their own wedding?" She sounded outraged and bitchy as usual but he had no way of answering.

Dobo stood and faced her, "My queen you're beautiful daughter has fallen sick and she didn't want to get married to Soasin while sick so she postponed it until next week." Maybe the Queen was stupid enough to buy the load of bull he just gave her but her brows raised.

"She would've told me mutt."

"So now you've given me a new nick name?" this time his brows raised.

"No, it's not new that's what most of the Akitas refer to you as." She clarified before nearing the railing and looking at the fight commencing below. "What would you do if one of your precious gladiatrix were to go free?" her innocent question caused his eyes to darken. "I mean if he or she broke out and just took off?"

"They would die in the Desert or be taken as miners by the rodents."

"Such a disgusting thought, I'd rather die in the desert than let those things make me work for them."

"That can be arranged, my Queen…" Dobo smirked at the thought of throwing the Queen into the sand dunes along with her son. "So exactly why are you here?"

"I want you to take me on a tour of your city since you never offered when I first arrived."

"But you are watching the prisoners fight don't you want to see the main event?" even as a cold queen she should've had enough respect for him to sit and watch the matches in his arena. She shook her head impatiently and he looked back to see the puma retreating from her gate, "And the cat is about to fight."

"I have no interest in watching a cat fight, like I said Pit Master I wish to have a tour of your precious city."

"Very well I'll personally take you on a tour." He step aside and let her walk out first before he looked back to see Pumyra being spun around by the ankle and then flung towards the opposite gate. "Win Pumyra. Win"

Pumyra raised her hand high above her head with fingers out stretched. Dogs cheered and howled while she looked past her raised arm at male dog. He had a scar over his eye but with the other one he watched her. She swallowed when he reached a hand out for her.

"P-please take this" he coughed up blood and gave her one last glance before his head fell flat in the sand. She walked over and picked up the item and saw that it was a tiny diamond shaped piece of wood with some sort of glass coating. She squeezed her palm shut chipping the little thing. Just throw it away she thought but instead shoved it in her satchel. Then she headed back to her gate and then her cell.

Back in her cell Pumyra sighed as she wiped the blood from her mouth and tended to the cut on her fore head. She noticed that no guards sat at the table near the bars but she shrugged it off and continued using the dim light available to finish her wound. Distant footsteps made her ears twitch, it was too damn soon for it to be Dobo. She growled and readied herself on her toes in case it was the dog or the shark.

When she saw their face she stood completely wishing that it had been Dobo or the shark. "The hell do you want?" she hissed.

"Is that how you talk to a prince Thunderian?" the Akita prince made the tsk, tsk sound as if disappointed in her behavior. He put his hands through the bars and leaned against them. "Be a good kitty and get closer to your new owner."

Pumyra's eyes widened, "What do you mean new owner?"

"I just paid for you, my toy and I wanna play with right away." He pulled out keys and easily opened the door before getting in and closing the door again. "The mutt told me your all mine now. " His steel heeled shoes clicked and clacked as he neared her. She hissed and threw at foot to his side. He only winced before smirking and punching her, "There we go, com'on fighter give me something good!" he sounded eager and she shot a fist but he managed to punch her twice in the stomach.

She grabbed her stomach and staggered to the wall to hold her up. She parted her lips and spit bloody saliva in the corner. Then she was forced against the wall when he tackled her and pinned her wrists. "I just saw you fight and man can you throw a punch and kick." She raised her foot and managed to kick him in the groin and when he let go she punched him.

"Is that good enough for you?" she yelled through her teeth before grabbing the sides of his face, forcing it down and kneeing him in the nose. He quickly re stood and touched the wide gash on the bridge of his nose.

"Bitch, you broke my nose…." The broken nose didn't seem to faze him and his eyes trailed down her body, "Now I'm gonna have to break something of yours, like they say an eye for an eye." The red Akita charged her and when she tried to dodge he got her by the hair and pulled her down. Her back hit the rock floor hard and tears seeped from her eyes. "Oh, are you gonna cry?" he mocked crouching over her waist. Then he continued by punching her face and briefly choking her.

"Get off me you son of a bitch." Pumyra said as she tried to push him off. Her cheeks burned from the punches but then she felt one of his hands travel further down. "Don't touch me!" she hissed when she felt his hand between her legs.

"Don't resist now cat, this is just part of the fun…" he trailed off with a smirk while she squirmed violently under him. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt him rub her sensitive flesh. "Hmmm, you wear male under garments don't you? Cause I can tell you don't feel a damn thing." She hissed before propping herself on her elbows and head butting him.

"I said get the fuck off!" She managed to pull her leg up to her chest before kicking him backwards. She jumped to her feet and the proceeded to kick and stomp on him. "You're no damn prince, so don't fucking act like one!" She turned to leave him but was yanked back onto the floor when he caught her ankle.

The Akita prince crawled back over her and laced his hands around her throat. "Now you're just being a bitch." He stood and dragged her onto her knees while tightening his choke hold on her. The saliva began to fill her passage ways and eventually drown her unless she ran out of oxygen first. He began pushing her back so that her spine began stressing. "I hope you have a strong throat to survive this and what I'm going to do to you next." She began gagging and her face turned blue from the pressure around her throat. Her vision blurred as she looked up but then a shadow caught her attention.

"This is my problem don't get involved." She managed to choke out before the prince turned and abruptly let go of her.

"I told you to never raise a hand at any Argos woman!" Dobo punched the kid again.

"That's not a woman, she's my future bitch-" another punch and he staggered back. "Pit Master I'll take her off your hands for thirty pieces of gold and silver." The prince offered before charging at Dobo with a ready fist. Dobo dodged then caught the fist and threw the prince against the wall. Pumyra saw nothing but Dobo's back and heard the prince's groans as she pushed herself to her feet. She felt woozy but managed to stand and walk toward the entrance.

Metal shining caught her eye and she bent down to pick it up before turning back to the two dogs growling. The dogs couldn't didn't pay attention to the metal scrapping against the ground as she dragged Dobo's sword and holster behind her. "Dobo…" her voice drowned when she stood two feet behind them and held the holstered sword tightly in her palm. "I told you to stay out of this…" the Doberman turned and his eyes widened when he saw metal pointed at him.

"Pumyra…" he moved out of the way and let her strike the prince with the butt of his sword which knocked him out. He let go of the unconscious weight and took his sword back from her. He raised his hand but laid it on her shoulder, "Don't ever touch my sword." He knew his warning fell on deaf ears as she just stared aimlessly ahead of her. Both turned towards the bars when Thayme appeared, "Take this trash to the Queen and tell her I need to speak with her tonight in private." He ordered and the mastiff nodded before entering and dragging the prince out. Dobo headed out too but left the cell door open just to see exactly what the cat was capable of.


	12. Chapter 12

This is How I Own You

Chapter 12

Bazaars were closed for the morning as many dogs walked the streets of Argos to attend the Queen's funeral. Most had no reason to actually care for her death but it was courteous to attend a Royal's funeral. Still a dark cloud hung over the Akitas that were presently there as they too walked with Argos' people. It was a sea of gray and black with sadness flowing instead of water throughout the people.

Dobo and seven of his finest guards and her maidens stood around the queen's body while the rest of her people and his watched surrounding them in a giant circle. Many had their heads down in silent prayer while others watched on. The Pit Master listened to the Akita priest speak about the queen. He could scoff with every kind word used to describe her, but he thought that maybe she was kind and loving towards the previous Pit Master. This realization caused his stomach to knot and for him to remember.

A few nights earlier he had caught her son in Pumyra's cage trying to claim her, but the boy was knocked unconscious and dragged back to the Queen. This had been the last straw and caused him to call a private meeting with her. Then at the meeting he spoke about the whole situation with her and demanded to know where the perverted son got the 'OK' to buy one of his fighters and then claim them. She had replied by throwing a bag of gold and silver at his feet while having her back to him.

The words that she had spoken rung in his ears, "Anything can be bought including freedom. But you choose to keep them here and force them to fight to the bloody death. So why don't you let me take one meaningless bloody cat off your hands? She's just a cat and I can promise that her fighter potential won't go wasted in Akita City. Of course the gladiator will have to be taught to be less primitive and bloodthirsty, but I'm not sure that's an easy habit to break since she learned it from the one and only Dobo."

After that it was easy to unsheathe his sword and stab her in the lower back. She had gasped and struggled but even she knew she was gonna die. Her blood stained his waist armor and right pant leg but he had pushed her towards a window. She had still been alive when he had thrown her out the window and onto the ground, several feet below. The sound of the bones cracking and breaking was nothing new to him since he turned and wiped his blade clean.

Now he watched the woman being respected and prayed for by both their people. This funeral didn't derail him from thinking back to the con artists who just ran when all three of them had a plan. But the thought of marriage must've scared them enough to leave with nothing gained. He hissed under his breath which caused Thayme to nudge him with an elbow. A small motion of the hand and the mastiff turned back to the priest. Then Dobo was called on by the priest to say a few words for the Royal, who'd he killed, but he complied and shifted slightly to face all her Akita people.

The puma perched on the window ledge watching the prince grieve in his own way for the Queen. She was crouched down on her toes while her left hand on side window sill. Her eyes burned with killing intent but also curiously as the prince stood at the window across from hers with his head down and shoulders jerking with every sob. When the male crying briefly stopped she took her chance and slid in. Silently she curled the bola whip around her fists until a foot of it was between her hands. She gave a slight jerk to make sure it was sturdy enough and it was.

Like a predator she stalked towards him and reached her hands out towards him. This was for her, it was her revenge for him trying to beat her and touching her. He began hiccupping from all the crying and a furrow appeared above her brow. His pathetic behavior was fucking up her intent and plan but she decided to stray from it instead of having an all out war inside her head. Her claws protruded further out when she flexed her fingers then caught the back of his head.

"Stop you're crying, she's dead and nothing you do will ever bring her back to life!" She hissed slamming his head down on the window sill. The bola whip was in her other hand which she didn't seem to need, when she shoved him towards the other wall only using her free hand. "I'm here to kill you, and all you're crying is taking away from all the damn relief I'll get when I put you in the ground." Her vicious words didn't seem to trigger any hostility as he sat against the wall.

"You're not as strong as they say since you're only angry…."

"Don't lecture me, I'm not the one dying." She walked and stood over him, now seeing the real side of him.

"From what I've heard it seems that you're weakness is your fading freedom and the rest of your pathetic kind. Which means you're willingness to do anything, even spread them for the Pit Master." Her face stayed neutral while her mind raced, "But of course that's just a rumor…then again rumors can be true."

"This coming from the perverted prince of some no name city, far from here. I'll go ahead and spare you the agonizing feeling of wanting to know. I don't spread them for anyone and you don't know any of my weaknesses."

"Get over here and I'll show you all you're weaknesses bitch." A smirk appeared on his face at making her his little play thing. Pumyra then did what she came here to do and re curled her bola whip. The prince knew what she was doing and did nothing when she pulled him up and tightened the bola around his neck.

She leaned in closely, "After you're little stunt I followed the Queen and took pleasure in hearing her scream and cry for help while I cut and stabbed her. All twenty three times. You're mortician and undertaker did wonders in patching her back up…"

"You bitch!" he barked and began trying to punch her and get out of the hold. "I'm gonna kill you!" she only tightened the whip around his neck and mustered all her strength to pull the male onto his knees.

"Get down like the sad piece of shit you are and pray to the gods that all the women you've mistreated and raped don't come after you in the afterlife." She hissed knowing what kind of boy he really was. It all became clear what he did since he so easily raised his hand at a girl and talked very sexually to any female. What further disgusted was that his mother just let it slide like she didn't give a damn about what her pervert son did. She gave a final hiss before pulling the whip tighter and holding it as his face turned blue from the lack of oxygen. "Now go with mommy to hell." The whip loosened when she caught his jaw and turned him to face the window. That was going to be the last thing he ever saw before she violently turned his head, breaking his neck. The dead weight collapsed on the floor and she quickly snuck back out. His body would probably be found in the morning since he asked that no one disturb him for the entire night.

After the funeral, Dobo headed back towards the arena accompanied by Thayme. "That was surprisingly kind, what you said for the queen." Thayme spoke not getting an answer from the tall Doberman. He knew that Dobo was the one that put the queen in the casket since he asked for a private meeting with her. The mastiff's head shook in disbelief, Dobo was heading towards the slave quarters again and the cat was by far was the most 'visited' by the Pit Master. He looked to Dobo and saw the serious scowl plastered on his face. "There will be suspicions if you keep visiting the cat."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm here strictly on business." the Pit Master's choice of words brought a smirk to Thayme's face; that's what used to tell the Doberman.

The walk ended when they stood in front of the cell. Pumyra was curled up in the shadows of the cell. Dobo scraped his claws against the iron bars and instantly the cat jumped to her feet and hissed. When she stepped closer, her fur on end and reaction earned a chuckle from both dogs. Dobo crossed his arms and locked eyes with the cat. "What? Tired of coming down here lonely?" she mocked when she saw the guard next to him.

A smirk slapped across Dobo's face when he saw the glint in her eye and the drool hanging off her chin. She did do it; why else would she have slept so easily and pleasantly? Going back to business he pulled out a wrist cuff from behind his sword holster and showed it to her. Instantly the look on her face wiped off and hr amber eyes widened. "When the rats sold you to me they gave me your bow too, and now you've earned your weapon back." He held it closer to the bars and she reached out for it.

"I thought they melted it or something…but you had it all along?" She took the cuff from him and bared her teeth. This sign of disrespect didn't bother him like usual since the cat again, brought him more money.

"The Akita's are apologizing for the wedding and the funeral by sending their worst prisoners and paying generously. So now you're opponents are gonna be tougher."

"I can take them." Pumyra countered dryly as she put the wrist cuff on her left wrist. With her weapon back, she could take on any opponent including the Pit Master, himself. As she adjusted it, she watched the Doberman leave and vowed to one day to destroy him and his arena from the inside out. She was slightly closer to achieving the vow since she could get in his head. "I'm not weak in any way…"

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 12, and I thought this song chorus (as follows) fits!

I'm Not Dead  
By: Pink

I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight


	13. Chapter 13

This is How I Own You

Chapter 13

Pumyra ran behind the fox with her fist touching the back of the head while her other hand had the string plucked back. "Tell me, you think you're gonna win now?" her voice was cruel but a side smile crept up her face when the red fox shuddered and lowered her arms from the offense stance. In a fluid motion she swung her right leg across the fox's and knocked her on her back. The female canine hissed and readied herself to jump up when Pumyra stood over her. Her cross bow was tucked back into the wrist cuff and that rendered her helpless.

"I'm not gonna lose to damn cat!" the fox yelled before grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it in the cat's face.

"Damn it!" Pumyra yelled staggering back while trying to wipe the stinging sand out of her eyes. The fox took advantage, stood and tackled the puma to the ground. Pumyra hissed while blocking every punch with her for arms. Her amber eyes were red from the gritty irritation but also narrowed which only allowed her to see a red attacking silhouette. She cursed the sand before trying to claw at the fox's face but her hand was slapped away and she was shoved back. But Pumyra regained herself and then ran towards the fox with fingers flexed and claws out.

The fight only lasted minutes longer since Pumyra dug her claws across the fox's face, making the not so sexy anymore female. She raised her bloodied fingers high and the crowd roared, even though her fights were shorter the audience was still 'entertained' by her. Then she made her way to the gate passing the tiger shark, who she now knew the name of, Mako.

"I'm congratulating your win, Pumyra." Dobo's words withered inside her brain, causing her to squirm underneath him. Pumyra hissed loudly when his pace began to quicken and groans of pleasure escaped him. In trying to get away her claws scratched at the dirt walls leaving marks but his hands hooked onto hers, "Why don't you sing for me? Or beg, if you'd rather." His breath was hot against her ear as she cringed; she wasn't going to beg for the dog. "Your choice," he reminded her again with a smirk.

Pumyra closed her eyes and bit down on her lip when she felt his thrusting leaving the pace and becoming harder. She spat at every word parents told their children; it's a beautiful thing, should be done in wedlock, and above all love the person your with. Her face scrunched and she parted her lips to let out a scream. The Pit Master raised his head and smirked when her scream filled his ears. To the crowd above them her scream sounded like a soft mewl.

She waited until Dobo had his fill before she whirled around and spoke, "Before you said you would train me and teach me…" his indifferent stare made her wonder if he even heard her over the crowd. Then he led her to somewhere she'd never been to; it was a wide, spacious cove with no lights or lamps instead bright blue clumps stuck in the corners and ceiling emitted a beautiful blue light. Dobo walked to the center of the cove and there she noticed the water the trickled on the edges of the cove. "What is this?" she asked.

"I did say I would teach you to fight, but you had blown your chance when you tried to escape, remember? Besides I'm no idiot, you want to spar with the man who has you here and made you agree to the little 'deal'." He paused to see her reaction and delighted when he saw her head hunched down, shoulders up and face scrunched in anger. "This is more of an underground arena that the light never reaches, since the silk worms take care of that." He saw Pumyra reach for a long blue streak against the wall, "The light comes from their feces."

"That's disgusting…" her hand pulled away and the cat cringed at having touched the crap of a worm. "So are we gonna fight or this just show?"

"You just got out of a fight and you're probably weak from the knees…" he trailed off taking a seat on a rock. With both hands he reached over to his left and pulled his sword holster off the strap. It came off with a clank before he laid the sword on his lap. Slowly he unsheathed his revered sword from its holster. The butt of the dark red hilt was tipped with silver scrap metal and the sword body was molded from the best steel found in Argos. His eyes trailed the shine of his weapon as he swiped his hand across it.

The puma saw how careful he was with the blade and the pride that shone all over his face. "Why are you so proud of a sword if you can wield many other weapons?"

"Seeing men squander and cry for their dull, routine lives made me know that I had more to be proud of than any of them. Whether it's my status, my skilled fighting or my freedom it's something I can have pride in."

"Don't make yourself a saint, Pit Master; you have blood staining your blade." Pumyra said, picturing the queen's bleeding severed head resting on his blade. It made her wish she had been there, but knowing Dobo, he would've made it seem less gruesome than it should be. Then she watched him thrust the blade into the ground between his knees. "A symbolic ritual for you?" she mocked before his right leg hooked around the blade and pulled back. Pieces of metal flew and littered everywhere. Pumyra was horrified when she saw the hilt in his left hand and the broken blade still plunged in the earth. "You broke your blade…"

"Her blood weakened it. Tell me, how satisfied will you be when you kill me?" his eyes were serious and locked on her for an answer.

Shaking her head from the brief shock, she replied, "Very."

"Then what will you do next? Kill off my guards, my people?"

"That's a pending answer right now." She leaned on one of the walls thinking over her whole plan. "Does that mean you wanna die?" she asked wondering if she could manipulate him into suicide. In a blink of an eye her back was to the wall and the Pit Master's hand was tightly squeezing her cheeks.

"You're so boyish looking that you look more male than you do female. No wonder you were a virgin; men don't like to sleep with men." Her amber eyes blazed and her teeth bared but he continued, "But do you wanna know why I made a deal with you? Because you don't throw yourself at me like other women; you fight me…" the words rolled off his tongue.

"Fuck you!" she spat in his eye, which he easily wiped off before letting out a low growl.

He licked his lips when he removed his hand and put his arm against her throat, "See, you fight back the moment you don't like what you're hearing or seeing. You have no respect, you're not 'lady like', nor do you let others walk all over you." she pushed his arm back before leaning closer and snapping at him. At this he smirked, "Sometimes I wish you did let me walk all over you and control you."

"Aren't you satisfied with calling me your property?" She hissed through her teeth while he released her but then pulled out cuffs. Without a word she placed her wrists in front of herself, so the Doberman could cuff them. Dobo pulled her by the arm and led her back to the arena gate. Something was wrong if he was taking her back to the arena. "What the hell aren't you telling me, you son of a bitch?" she hissed, turning towards him, getting nothing but a sly smile in response.

Once they stood in the center Dobo gave her a shove forward and spoke, "People of Argos!" the people roared louder now that their Pit Master was there. "This is a first that a cat has fought and survived 12 times in the Pit, and I'm sure many of you found her struggle for survival very entertaining." He looked back to Pumyra, "And she should be congratulated for her twelfth win against the fox." The Doberman also let out cheers and raised his left fist with his cheering people.

"That's all you brought me here for?" the words went unheard over the crowd before a mastiff came from behind and took her back to her cell.

Hours later Pumyra wolfed down the dry steaks given to her by Thayme. Every bite caused her to cringe, knowing that Dobo was somewhere smirking, drinking bourbon and loving that she ate dog food. Once done she threw the stupid plate against the bars, she felt less of a cat now. "I hate dogs…" she muttered before scooting against the wall and laying her head on her knees.

"I don't know what he sees in you…" she glanced over, seeing the gray sagging face. Thayme sighed as he picked up the plate through the bars, "If I ran this place you would've been dead by now and Dobo has a short fuse."

"I'm guessing you raised him," the puma spoke, wandering why the Pit Master would keep an old dog like him around unless he was a father or something.

"Of course not, if I raised him he would've been a different dog, than the one you see today. But you're lucky he isn't the same way as he was when he first came here." As tired and annoyed with dogs as she was, she wanted to hear some back story. Thayme eyed her suspiciously before continuing, "Like I said he has a short fuse, but back then the crowd used to love seeing him get pissed off and try to fight like that. It was like taking candy from a child and then they trying to hit you with puny fists. He looked completely pathetic in the arena and every time he would be beaten by his opponent. Then while recovering he would spew threats on how he was going to torture all those who angered and beat him. Several times he was supposed to die but the Pit Master then, wanted to see Dobo throw tantrums and nearly get beaten to death."

Pumyra kept her gaze to the wall across from her so the mastiff couldn't see the delight on her face, "So how does that make me lucky?" she yawned.

The guard scoffed as he laid the plate on a short table, "Once he learned how to keep himself alive, all his wrath and hate came down on his opponents. Many died, and the others only survived because it was just a regular match. Still, Dobo' death fights were bloody from start to finish and usually both he and the opponent would have done a number on each other." He paused thinking back to the Doberman's transition from a petty thief to the Pit Master. "But his newfound fighting skills also made him several enemies in the Pit, and they would sometimes go to his cell and beat him unconscious. He would fight back but something in him changed …"

Pumyra felt like this 'story' had more than he let on but she stayed quiet and hoped he would finish. It was a few seconds of awkward silence between them while inside their heads thoughts and questions whirled around. She glanced over to the bars and saw his back to her. It was risky but she spoke, "You're saying I should be careful?"

"Just know it took him time and 'experiences' for him not lash out in anger. And that's why his people are loyal to him." Not a second longer and the mastiff left with the plate.

Amber eyes dimmed like the light as she took in the story. It wasn't sad or happy so what was it? It was his past so no emotions were to be felt since it wasn't her past. The past was what shaped everyone but you were to feel with them, not for them. Empathy was the word she was looking for but the Pit Master didn't deserve her empathy, in reality no one did. No one truly knew her; they just thought of a past and gave it to her.

Three weeks later

The puma crouched on her toes and skid a white claw through the sand in a curve before lifting it. She looked up to the blue skinned shark when he laid a finger and drew an 'X' in the sand. Her eyes squinted before she saw him draw a diagonal line across the entire draw board. "You keep winning?" she sighed, slumping her shoulders and shifting to sit properly on her butt.

"It's not hard, you're just not trying." His voice was monotone as he cleared the board and began drawing the next one. She watched him as he drew the two rows; he seemed so steady and calm which wasn't what she expected.

"How many fights?"

"6." He replied and motioned for her to start. She began by drawing an 'O' in the far right box. "You've been here longer than I have, is everything so solitary?"

His question surprised her and she looked at him, "You should know by now. As the strong fighters we have our own cell so we don't have to be crowded with the others."

"In the waters we were always in groups unless we hunted for food." The word 'water' caused her to glance over at the hydro tubes that wrapped around his biceps and connected between his shoulder blades on his back. The gadget was nearly flat against his back but protected by black metal.

"The tubes around your arms should tell you otherwise. You're not home; I'm not home, no one's home." She hated explaining the 'we're not home' concept to a person.

"You can be a bitch," he said shooting a glare at her while crossing his aligned x's, "I win. Again."

"You're full of it, shark." Pumyra stood and walked over to the two rock pillars and flopped down. Mako rolled his eyes but stood and walked over to her. He saw how the cat watched the sun's rays cast over the city. It was…amusing, but he wanted to see the aquatic cities, the people and above all he wanted to taste the water again. Here in the desert water was limited and you had to buy it in a small jug.

"Are you looking forward to our match?"

She turned to him with a smirk and an arched brow, "Yeah that's the only other thing I look forward to, besides my freedom." She'd only seen a couple of his fights from below the bleachers but he fought differently, which impressed her. Her expression turned more serious and so did her tone, "The last time we talked I saw cracks in the tank, what's going on there?"

"I tried to escape while I was inside but I only managed to cause cracks." To her it was a bunch of bull, but she saw a wide cut on his third knuckle.

"What would you do if you had escaped? By now you must've gotten used to this kind of life." Both looked back to the city with the question flowing through their heads. A question meant to go underneath his skin went into hers too. She was going to wait until she won the fifty fights to free the cats in mines and kill Dobo but what if she got out before? She would free her people but then what? The sun then rose over the horizon shedding its morning light over the entire city.

"Get up, both of you are going back to your cells." The guard's tone wouldn't be missed, but how would two that killed others to live, adapt back into their old life?

* * *

A/N: Pumyra and the Mako are beginning to become complicated friends, since they are looking forward to fighting each other. And a little more of Dobo is told. Here's another song bit that probably fits near the end. If you think it fits somewhere else, don't be afraid to tell!

* * *

~~Extreme~~  
By: Valora

White picket fence, the typical picture

Think you should know that's not what I'm into  
I'm not an ordinary girl, got your scent and  
I'm gonna follow it  
All of the girls think I'm a bit psycho  
Maybe I am but that's the way I roll  
And when I gotcha watch the whole world know  
I am truly original


	14. Chapter 14

This is How I Own You

Chapter 14

"Why are you here? I thought you left." The Pit Master's voice was anything but friendly to the woman who sat in front of him.

"I know you're probably still angry-"

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it, Belinda. You left me looking like an idiot in front of your people."

"I apologize Dobo but I didn't want to marry Soasin." She looked up with green eyes on the brink of tears. "It's childish I know, but I chose to go with my heart rather than the riches I would get as queen of the Akitas."

Dobo snorted before leaning back against the wall, "It wasn't a true marriage; you could've easily gone and been with someone else while you, me and Soasin would've been rich." The plan had been so simple but the female screwed it up by getting her feelings involved. "Are you a child? Can't you separate personal from business?"

"Don't treat me like that!" she yelled, "I came back because Soasin was still gonna leave with everything!" He bit back another yell when her face showed sincerity of what she said. "Aren't gonna say something, Pit Master? Your friend was still gonna betray you even if I had gotten married to him we still would've skipped town and gone to Akita City."

"So you weren't going to pay a single coin to the man who let you both stay in his city and killed your mother and brother so YOU could be the next heir. No one told you to come back and look for me; you could've stayed with your lover and enjoyed the money you stole from me."

The Akita abruptly turned away from him with lips pursed, "Fine, yes we stole money from you but I actually had the heart to come back and tell you why Soasin and me left."

"You should've just stayed where you were," his fists clenched, he had been suspicious of them but he ignored his instincts and invited them to stay. "What's the real reason you returned?"

"I said I felt horrible for what I did to you and making you look like an idiot in front of all your people." Her choice of words to explain was irritating. "And I wasn't sure but that night I slept with you…" She trailed off when the Pit Master turned his back to her.

He walked to the door and spoke to Thayme who was outside the door, before turning back to Belinda. Three guards came in from behind, "Get the hell out and if you see the Belgian mutt tell him to never see Argos as a home with open doors." He turned his stoic attention to the window when the guards took the Akita heir out of his room. She went voluntarily, making no noise and not saying goodbye to him.

"Are you aright Dobo?" Thayme asked with concern for the Doberman.

"Belinda confuses sex with love," he looked back at the mastiff, "Make sure she never steps foot in Argos ever again." Thayme nodded before he was dismissed for the night. Dobo pushed any further thoughts about Belinda aside and planned out the holding cells. More cells would have to be filled with the new prisoners already there. It was frustrating since he couldn't trust many prisoners to behave with new cell mates, and he wanted to keep a few in solitary. Since this was the case he had to think about using the underground arena as another holding spot. "Damn!" his fist smashed against the wall causing it to rattle.

The hours quickly slipped him by and the desert's morning caw rang through his ears. He slowly tried to blink the tiredness from his eyes, but it didn't seem to help. His back was stiff from sitting up all night. Dark circles decorated his bottom eye lids. He looked lost in his own world until a knock came at his door, "Come in." he drawled. No one entered but it didn't seem to bother him since his eyes still carried that glazed over look.

If his guards or people saw him like this, they would lose their respect for him so he stood, popped his back and headed to his arena. Sleep deprivation wasn't uncommon for him neither was the worried looks on the few people he passed.

"Pit Master," two guards greeted, "There was a disturbance in one of the new prisoner's cages." Dobo rubbed his temples when he saw the two carrying the body of a new prisoner.

"Was there any way you two could've stopped it?" he growled with eyes closed.

"No sir."

"Fine, carry on." He spat out before storming towards the new prisoners. Once entering their cove he was 'greeted' with whistles and growls from the prisoners. He shut them up by banging on the cage bars. His yellow eyes swept across every cage and horny mutt until one came closer to the bars.

"This is the grand Pit Master we've been given to? You're scrawny, but I'm sure I could fit myself in your mouth." A sea of laughter enveloped the prisoners while the one who spoke, smirked.

Dobo returned a smirk before jabbing the butt of his sword in the prisoner's gut. The dog staggered back and caused the others to silence, "This is my arena and as of right now you are guests. So I suggest you play nice or you'll be thrown into the dunes and wander like a bug before 'soaking in the sun'." Right away he caught the scent of blood and followed it to the second cage on his right. He locked eyes with four Akita's who stood close to the bars. The other dogs inside were crouching, standing in the very back or sitting.

"Move." On demand the dogs moved away and revealed a blood stain. "Who killed the prisoner?" as usual no one fessed up, but his eye caught the brown pit bull in the back. "You, get up." All kept their eyes forward and on Dobo as the pit bull stood and walked towards the Pit Master. "You can kill but I'm sure you're not like the rest since one of those females is your sister." The pit bull glanced over to the women's cage and sure enough one of them looked back.

The new prisoners, he knew, would add more entertainment to the arena. Dobo hushed a final statement to the pit bull before heading back to the cove entrance and turning again to the prisoners, "You can make it of here, but you have to earn everything." He left the cove to go back outside the arena, where he was surprised to see Colleen talking to Thayme. But all he wanted to do for now was lie somewhere and get the eight hours of sleep he lost last night.

He quickly told his guard to take over the fights for the day and bid the collie a farewell. Then he headed back to his home where he knew a bed awaited him. He reached the rock pillar and walked up the stairs until he reached his door. He went in, flopped down on the bed and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

Two Days Later

Dobo stood across from Pumyra with arms crossed and patience running thin. His brow pulsed with every name the cat spat and how furious she was that he woke her up. Once she stopped spewing venom he spoke, "My apologizes for waking you, but now that you've won 17 fights, more money has been pouring in so now you fight two matches every week instead of one."

"What?! Dobo I'm exhausted after one match!"

"You easily beat your opponent besides the more matches you fight; the closer you are to your fifty fights."

"I'm not fighting twice a week, Pit Master." She clawed the bars before turning her back to him.

"You don't fight, you don't go free." He stated bluntly which made her look over her shoulder at him. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you because if you stay, you're mine for the complete taking." His tongue swiped across his upper canines as he spoke. She hissed whirling around and reaching her hand out to scratch him, but he had taken a step back. "Your reaction is what makes you my prisoner." He chuckled before leaving.

"Dobo f-", A mastiff smacked her with the butt of his mace before she could finish her insult. She hissed, "Don't ever touch me again!" The guard stepped back and sat at his post.

The Pit Master stopped outside her cove to rub and squeeze his sore shoulder; he hadn't been sleeping well after seeing Thayme talking to Colleen. In reality he was just using the unusual sight as an excuse for the odd dreams he's been having. Maybe he was losing his sex drive and that's why he dreamt that a female spread her legs for him and he refused to go near her. "It has been a week or so since I've been with any female…" His arm outstretched left then he reached it across his chest to the right and sighed in relief when he heard the shoulder pop.

Quickly he left his arena to search for Colleen. Unsurprisingly, he found the collie at the pub he normally went to. She was sitting at one of the far tables with a bowl of bone soup in front of her. The owner greeted him as she passed him with many empty bowls in hand. He chuckled; the female Chihuahua always took more than she could carry. Then he made his way over and sat across from Colleen, "How long since we last met?"

His eyes widened when she looked up with wide, excited eyes, "It's been two long weeks, Dobo."

"I see you've been taking care of your needs." He replied.

"No I wait until the Pit Master needs me before I go and sleep with other men. So you're on top of my list…" she pushed her bowl aside and pushed her sandy brown hair back from her face. Colleen sat back against her chair and crossed her right slim leg over the left. "Before we 'meet' again, why don't we talk?"

"I have to go back to the arena soon." He snapped when a playful smile tugged at her lips.

"Fine, where should we go?"

* * *

The guards grunted as they dragged the flailing cat to the gate. When the usual cranking sounded, they gladly shoved her forward into the arena. Pumyra was wide eyed like a lost kit when she looked around at the cheering crowd. She wasn't one to be scared in the presence of dogs, but that they still cheered, watched and bet for her made her feel so small and puppet like. And sure enough the 'puppet master' stood close to his platform's railing, watching her with his golden eyes.

"As you see here, the cat is going to fight twice a week!" he announced easily getting more uproar from his people. Pumyra hissed with eyes fixed on the Doberman who stared back with taunt and a smirk. "Like the others, this a death match. So now let the match begin." The crowd hushed as the other gate slowly rose revealing a male spaniel.

Her instincts kicked in and she skid her feet across the sand to an offensive stance. Her right arm raised towards her opponent and after a click her bow retracted from its cuff and she had the string plucked towards her. Her eyes scrunched, the pupils becoming thin black slits, her nose scrunched forward and her lip curled when the spaniel only scoffed at her stance.

"There are tiny dogs more threatening than you!"

She repressed a comment and a hiss before darting towards the spaniel. While she ran she had used her foot to kick up some sand and catch it in her hand so she could be the first to use the dirty trick. It had been hell scrubbing out the grains out of her eyes from the fight with the fox. A few feet from the dog and she threw the sand in a fan like splay and sure enough the dog howled and staggered back.

As he rubbed his eyes she leapt with elbows pointing down and arms pressed together until with full force she slammed her arms against his head. The blow knocked him off his feet and at her mercy. She placed the pads of her feet against his chest as he looked directly at her. Blood ran from his nose to his lower lip. Her amber eyes narrowed when he began laughing wildly, "Not the first time I've gotten knocked down but I always get back OUT!" A sadistic smirk formed on his face and her mouth parted to speak when she felt a blow to her left cheek.

She fell flat on the ground, hearing gasps of shock from the crowds. When she tried to push herself up she felt a foot on her back. "Kitty, kitty, kitty such pretty fur you have. I wonder how I'll get it. Guess I'm out to skin it!" Pumyra hissed when she heard the sick nursery rhyme. He stomped on her hand when she tried to scoop up some more sand, which caused her to yowl loudly. "Com'on I'm not nuts, I just want a good fight!" his words were followed by kicks.

Dobo's eyes widened when he saw a dog run through a gate and elbow Pumyra in the face. The crowds gasped and began to panic when the dog easily tackled and brought down two guards. Immediately guards among the crowd stood with black cross bows pointed toward the attempted escapee, "Pit Master like I said before you're gonna be my little bitch!" The cross bows clicked as they prepared to fire.

"Stop!" Thayme yelled from the platform when the tall Doberman appeared in the arena. Instantly the guards lowered their weapons and the people stared in shock. Thoughts raced through the old mastiff's head as the man, who was like a son to him, stood in the very place he had fought so hard to get out of.

"So you're here to finally be my bitch." The Shiba Inu mused while flexing his hands.

Dobo growled in reply, "You forget that I own this arena and every prisoner, so you're my bitch, you insolent little piece of shit that disrespects my status and my people." He unclamped his sword holster from his side and threw it far from himself. "Go ahead and start." The tan dog zoomed in front of the Doberman and struck him in the abdomen. Dobo grunted but countered the attack left hook and a punch to the chest. With every punch and blow, the Pit Master would glance over to the puma, who had now gotten to her feet and fought the spaniel.

Both males bared their teeth as the prisoner had Dobo in a head lock. Growls and cheers came from the crowd, even if it was their very own Pit Master; they still enjoyed a good fight but they believed that he would succeed. Dobo elbowed his prisoner in the chest but the dog sunk his teeth into his neck and tore off skin. "Argh!" Dobo growled and stepped back holding his bleeding neck.

Dobo slid his hand off and glanced at the blood on his palm before glaring back at Shiba Inu. His nose scrunched in disgust when the dog slipped his tongue out to taste the blood on his chops. Again the dog charged and this time he punched the mutt in the throat. "Cheap shot, Doberman!" the prisoner wheezed out while stepping backwards. His staggering was his down fall as Dobo ran towards him and gave three blows to the neck, chest and side before kicking him across the face.

The prisoner lay on his back hearing the crowd's reaction and feeling completely disgusted, this arena was an abomination and he preferred having his own cell in Akita than being cramped with all the others in that small cage. When he saw Dobo approaching his face turned indifferent. "I was gonna have you thrown into the dunes and squander your life away since you don't deserve a chance to earn anything, but I see your fighting is impressive." Dobo got him by the neck and raised him a few inches off the ground.

"I had more in Akita City anyways." He spat out which got a smirk from Dobo.

"There's nothing but judgment and money there and if you don't have a high status, you're no one." Then he released the dog and turned heel, "Guards seize him." He ordered before picking up his weapon and attaching it back to his armor. His eyes glanced over back to Pumyra just as he was about to make another order but saw that the spaniel was impaled against the bottom of the right gate and gave a brief chuckle. She 'over' killed, but surprisingly she wasn't drenched in blood; only her legs were stained with droplets.

He looked up at his people, who held their breath, "I once fought in this arena, and fighting against a prisoner has brought back so many bloody memories. But it also proves that I'm still capable of leading Argos." He raised his right fist in triumph, getting his kind's approval and acceptance. The two guards that had the Shiba Inu approached him for orders, "Throw him in one of the separate cells," the prisoner watched in surprise at the Doberman until he finished, "I'm sure your prison mates from Akita would love to hear how easily you were willing to snitch, give up information and even kill them so you could get your freedom."

"I said nothing like that! You better not say anything Doberman!"

"I might even tell them where your cell is and accidently leave their cage open." When the prisoner spit in his face and gave more insults, he only chuckled, "Take the bitch away."

Later that day Dobo waited for the cat to do something about his wound since she had the medical knowledge. "I brought you here to tend to my wound, and you're not leaving until it's done." He understood that she was still angry about what he told her earlier, but she already won her second match this week. "If you wait until morning, you're going to stay here all day tomorrow." She was sitting inside the window ledge with knees lazily up to her chest and head laid back. Her body fit inside while still allowing vision through the right corner of the window.

He sat on the corner of his bed, watching her while his elbows rested on his knees. His neck wasn't bleeding anymore but it still stung and he was worried that it could get infected. "Pumyra,"

"You have healers in your city, why don't you ask them?" the cat countered turning to fully look at him; and exposing the dark bruise around her right eye and jaw.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do…" By his tone, she knew he was serious and she reluctantly slipped out from the window ledge. She got to work right away and plucked some leaves from a plant that the dog kept in his room. She positioned herself behind the Pit Master, where she had easy access of the wound before chewing the round leaves into a pulp. Carefully she removed the pulp from her mouth and began smearing it across his neck wound.

Dobo closed his eyes as he felt the cool wave the leaf pulp brought him. He felt her cream colored hands continue to smear and rub it on his neck. "I'm surprised you didn't die from this." Once the wound fell numb he reached his hand up and laid it on his neck. Pumyra quickly removed her hand away when she saw his was on hers. Dobo looked over his shoulder when he felt something slip away from underneath his hand and saw Pumyra's dissaproving face, "Take me to my cell."

* * *

A/N: I know, sorry for late update (I had writer's block+I'm a slow typer) Incase things weren't clear 'something' happened between Colleen between the time she said "Where should we go" and when Dobo was already at the arena. And here's another song bit that fits the begining

* * *

~~~Say It~~~  
By: Evans Blue

Say it  
Explain yourself, go on  
Just hang yourself  
No one takes pride for pain  
Save your game  
No one believes you anyway

Save it  
You know you've been shut down  
Your shit's been figured out  
And all your ways belong to fate  
I can't believe you had me


	15. Chapter 15

This is How I Own You

Chapter 15

Her white claw dug a short line next to two others. So now she was eighteen fights closer to her freedom from the Pit and the dogs. She was crouched on her toes with chin resting on her knees while her arms wrapped themselves around them. This position usually hurt after a while but she was too deep in thought. Her eyes stared intently at the wall, every glance over every tick mark made her anger grow. How could he do this to her? He already fucked her when he pleased and now he makes her fight twice.

She took a brief glance over her shoulder and saw the guards asleep at their post. Unbelievable, she thought while rolling her eyes. Then she went back to hating Dobo and wanting his head on a plate. All the tick marks were her won matches, not her days since they greatly outnumbered the fights. They also represented how many people died so she could live. It was a price to pay and most of those criminals didn't even deserve breathe after all their heinous doings.

"You earn everything…" the three consecutive words constantly ran through her mind. What had she earned? A cell? Food? Did she earn for Dobo to do what he did to her? The thought aggravated her even more but also stung; if she got her freedom the Pit Master would still see her like a prostitute. Her lips pursed back before she spat on the wall, it wouldn't matter what he thought of her since he would still fear her when she'd appear in his room. This made her slowly lie down on her side and eventually doze off staring at the tick marks.

Amber orbs reopened to the sound of scuffling and slightly wincing when she turned over towards the bars. It took some blinking to see who stood there and when it turned out to be Dobo, she regretted ever waking up. She swallowed uncomfortably, feeling her mouth completely dry.

Dobo upon seeing this glanced over at a nearby guard and pointed at the clay cup. He was given the cup and looked back to Pumyra who still lay on her side and watched him. "Get up and come over here to drink." He even lightly shook the cup to emphasize the point. Pumyra's eyes darted from him to the cup repeatedly, she shot a glare to him before lazily getting to her feet and walking to the cup he held inside between the bars. She took it and began chugging. After finishing she threw the cup back outside the bars before stepping back. "It was wine…" he stated wondering why she hadn't coughed or spat out the bitter liquid.

She re-approached him and he reached his hand inside to caress her cheek when he struck her across the face, causing the wine to spew out onto a wall. Pumyra's eyes bulged out as she stared at him in surprise and resentment, "I'm no idiot and if you try to pull something like that I'll make you sprint along the city walls with horny mutts wanting to make you their bitch." He threatened before unlocking her cell,"You'll be joining me on a walk this morning and after you're stunt there will be restrictions."

She took a breath before willingly letting him grab her arm and pull her out. His guards cuffed her wrists then disappeared into the shadows. He put his hand on the chain between her cuffs as he led the way out of the slaves' quarters. When they stood outside the sky was still blue with red wine colored clouds streaking across towards the sun that hadn't risen yet. His word had been 'morning' not dawn. She let out a sigh and followed the Pit Master down the wide stairs when he jerked her chain. Near halfway down the stairs he pulled her towards him so she'd walk alongside him instead of her following behind. "You're first restriction; you're going to have to walk beside me the entire time and if you stray from me you'll crawl on your knees," he paused to give a dark humored smirk, "Just like any other kind had to do for the 'all powerful' cats."

"Us walking like this could make your people spread rumors."

"You're not standing that close to me and they know sometimes I allow the fighters to have some fresh air." They walked through a street were some people had arrived and began to set up for the day. No one seemed to really pay attention to her since they only greeted Dobo and scurried back to their shops. She dropped her gaze to her feet when she felt the sand get stuck between her toes. By now she was used to walking barefoot across sand but not the grit between her toes.

Dobo made sure she walked beside him and pulled her forward when she fell out of his peripheral vision. It felt irreverent but thought back to Colleen and how easily and happily she agreed to do what he wanted. He closed his eyes just like he had when she got between his knees and slowly took him in. A shuddered sigh escaped him when he felt her lips begin to get into rhythm. Near his release, he remembered roughly pushing her head down his entire length and bucking his hips before his fluid filled her mouth. He snapped back to reality and saw they were barely walking through the more 'rough terrain' part of Argos.

Then he glanced over to Pumyra and narrowed his eyes; he chose to take in a cat as a whore when there were plenty more willing dogs. She wasn't appealing to him body wise or appearance since she had male facial features, her more full figured physique and her breasts were small compared to the other females. Maybe he wanted to indulge in something that was considered immoral; cat and dog races to interbreed. Or it could be that she was strong for a female and the sight of watching her bleed made him pant and sweat.

"Why am I here Dobo?" Pumyra finally asked, tired of the silence between her and the Pit Master on the pointless stroll.

Dobo turned to his prisoner, "Why do you murder your opponents so bloody?"

"What kind of question is that? That's how we're supposed to fight under your rules."

"I never said it had to be a blood bath."

Underneath the cuffs, her fists clenched, "Isn't that how you fought in your glory days, bloody? Leaving a trail of bodies behind?"

Yellow eyes widened in surprise at the factual question but he knew that Thayme had revealed more of his past to her, "Yes, and those who were lucky and survived still fight here while hating me. But even though they feel that way they still have respect for me since they get a quick, painless death."

"You said you were a thief and that's why were thrown into the Pit but that's not a heinous crime compared to the others…"

"It depends-"

"On what?"

"-I was brought here because I pissed off the previous Pit Master so he decided who he wanted out in the arena and who rotted in the prison. Now I decide who fights to earn and it depends on how ruthless, bloodthirsty, brute and if they have that fire in their eyes that can help them survive. Like it does you." When she met his gaze, he could see that flaring fire in her eyes. "Even if they were chosen wrong I still make a fortune and the people are entertained."

Both continued walking through the streets of Argos, even the collapsed area near the very back wall. They walked next to each other at a safe proximity and every now and then Dobo's sword would clink against his armor. More people had begun to fill the streets and soon the once hushed city became bustling with barks, people talking over one another, and vendors happily calling out what ever merchandise they had to the growing crowds.

Pumyra wanted to hiss and claw at the dogs who stopped and stared at her before whispering. Like if she weren't degraded enough in the arena, they had to do it in the streets too. She was forced to drop her gaze when their staring became annoying and to prevent any hostile 'incidents'.

Dobo glanced back when he no longer saw the cat out of the corner of his eye and he scoffed when he saw her staring at the ground like an idiot. With a grunt he reached his hand back and caught her by the back of the neck before pulling her forward, "What are you doing? Do you not have an ego like the rest of your kind?" he mockingly leaned his ear closer to her when she muffled something. "Speak up Pumyra I can't hear you."

"Pit Master if you value your critical people then I suggest you take me back to my cell because I can barely stand the stench of one dog and now this many, I might die on spot." Her voice cleared when she looked back up at him. He growled at her threat, he wasn't afraid or ashamed to put people in their place even if they were female. But he remembered their 'walk' was supposed to be civil.

"If you ever threaten my people ever again, I'll send you back to the fucking mines." Then he smirked when he saw her gulp before flicking twice at the cuff chain and then yanking it off. Pumyra's eyes widened, right away she knew he had something planned. "How 'bout this, you run to the arena and if you get there before I get to you I won't claim you tonight." He bit at his lip in anticipation before hotly whispering 'go!' in her ear.

Pumyra darted we shoving people aside as she tried to make her way back to the arena. Unfortunately it was like trying to squeeze through between two mastiffs since there were so many people. She noticed canopy tents above the stores and knew that was the only way. She quickly squeezed herself towards a bar that had a low set tent before leaping on top and trying to balance. The damn things weren't sturdy but when she saw Dobo's tall frame amongst the people she began running.

Her breathing became frantic but she wasn't going to give Dobo the pleasure of 'claiming' her as he put it. Her eyes became set and determined to beat him. Her running steps had to be painfully wider to get from one tent to the next quickly. Even her speed had to increase because if she kept on one canopy for too long she'd fall in and lose. As she ran her eyes would glance back at the Doberman to see him closer than he was before. Somehow he managed to snake his way through his crowding people.

Minutes passed and when both were nearly neck to neck Pumyra leapt off one of the remaining tents and in mid jump flung several pellets towards Dobo before landing on her feet and continuing running. She mentally beamed when she saw the arena stairs now all she had to do was sprint and make it up those damn steps. Her running and sweating paid off as she neared the first step but before she could lay a foot on it Dobo pulled her back by the arm.

"Cheap trick, but good." He commended catching her left wrist.

Pumyra wasn't going to allow herself to be caught so easily and elbowed him then turned only her upper body to face and smacked his right jaw with her heavy wrist cuff. Instantly he backed up and she continued to run up the steps. Dobo soothed his jaw before darting after the cat that was more trouble than she was worth. In trying to catch up he began leaping four to five steps at a time before he reached her near the top.

The puma glanced back and was hit with a fist that sent her over the stairs onto the arena top. Dobo walked to her and picked her up by the soldiers before shoving her against a rock pillar. He growled, knowing he wouldn't get his gladiator tonight, "I keep my word cat; I don't touch you tonight." He let out another growl when Pumyra smirked. There was something else he could get, he leaned down and roughly pressed his lips unto hers. She squirmed and tried pushing him off but he pinned her wrists on either side of her and placed a knee between hers. His tongue instantly deepened their lip lock by swiping over her sharp teeth and then struggling with hers for dominance.

She tasted like wine which caused him to smirk behind the kiss. He loved the way she still fought him even though he was dominant. When he saw her amber eyes right away he bit down on her lip causing her to make a muffled groan. Dobo parted away from her to take in rapid breaths of air. When blood began dribble down the bruised lip he gently caught her chin and lapped the crimson away. "Because it makes you suffer…" the words were so hushed and made her eyes widen while they made him understand.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright new Chapter!

Okay this one has a big 'theme' and a little more cussing but not too much

* * *

This is How I Own You

Chapter 16

Dobo lowered his arm to counter a kick from the puma, "You're not putting enough momentum; the preconceiving is just as important as the attack." He scolded when she shot a fist and he caught in his palm before hooking his right leg around hers and knocking her off her feet. "I know you're a better fighter than what you're showing me right now. Isn't it you who brings in all the money and entertainment?"

"Shut up," Pumyra hissed as she wiped the drool hanging from the corner of her lip. This had been a lot more inturging in her head; she got to use full force on the damn dog but now he had her back and commented on her fighting like if he were her teacher. She hissed again, he would never compare to the teacher she had back at Thundera. Never. The puma got back to her feet and into in an offensive stance with her left fist in front of her and the right alittle ways behind.

"That's one of the best offensive stances their are."

"I know, I learned it from the best." She retorted.

Dobo crossed his arms as he slowly began to pace around the cove. His eyes closed and he smirked, "Who taught you how to fight Pumyra? Back when Thundera still stood?" In reality he could a damn about who taught her but he was curious to know which cat taught the Thunderian soldiers to fight well. He had an idea and hoped that it was who he suspected.

The cat slightly lowered her fists but still kept them close, "Lynx'O."

Damn, so he was dead. His eyes reopened as he thought what a shame it was that the cat had died, he had been a good teacher after all. That's where he thought the puma had learned, "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I doubt it if the entire city fell and he was the army's general." she paused recalling the last time she had spoken to the old Lynx, "He would've been the first one in the line of fire."

"You don't sound very compassionate towards the man who taught you."

She snapped her head up, "He only taught me for a year before kicking me out of into the slums because I was too stubborn and 'arrogrant' to learn under him. So yeah I hardly have any compasion for him but I still use the few moves he taught me." It was rare for her to bring up her former, probably deceased teacher.

The Pit Master paced out of Pumyra's view with a scowl on his face; no master would never throw their student for being arrogant or stubborn since every student was like that. She was hiding more than she was telling. He kept his eye on the girl as he stalked around her. The blue glow from the worms bathed the enitire underground cove with illuminesence. "Am I a better teacher?"

"Not a chance."

"You're judging race," he growled as he walked out in front of her before dissappearing from view again. "I've been teaching you since day one, the day I bought you. Most of it you learn on your own but now you know everything is earned. Which is something so foreign to your kind since you get whatever you want and you indulge in what so many other races lack every fucking day."

"I apologize for being superior to you." Pumyra scoffed before receiving a punch to the right cheek and falling onto her side.

"You're so god damn smug, no wonder why 'Lynx'O' threw you out." Yellow eyes glared down at the puma who soothed her burning cheek before standing back up and returning his stare. "What? Did I piss you off?" he dared her to come at him with everything she had so he could show her what true superiority was.

"I've put up with your fucking rules fo too long Dobo!" she yelled darting at him. Dobo growled and ran at her too so they could face head on instead of distance attacks. He prepared to deliver a blow to her shoulder and then knee her in the side when she leapt and jumped kicked him below the chest. Surprised at the blow he skid back, almost falling but caught himself.

"The thought is not as important as the blow." She growled before running alongside the closest wall and clutching some of the worm slime. It was cold and sticky but she still cupped her fingers around it to hold it in place. Dobo was feet away from her and if she ran the slime would ooze through her fingers faster so she needed him to come to her, "Dobo I always knew you were a little horny bitch like the rest of your kind."

His usual composure easily slipped him as sprinted towards her with teeth bared and lips sizziling with anger. She only waited seconds before she wound her hand and flung the slime at his eyes. If it only distracted him for a second, that could be enough to finally make her escape. Her eyes widened when she saw the translucent slime on the ground. 'Where'd he go?'

In rapid movements she was pinned against the wall at the wrists. Her nose scrunched and she curled her lip, why could she never push him off when he pinned her down? Dobo snarled everytime she tried to push him off before slamming he hard back agaisnt the wall. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes when tiny rocks judded into her eposed back, shoulders, and arms. They kept their eyes locked in the burning glare for minutes before Dobo finally tugged her away from the wall and turned her to face it.

"The master is always superior to his prisoners, no matter what race." his flared temper cooled as he slid the dress strap off her right shoulder. The other hand tightly gripped her left shoulder to keep her steady. "Submiss yourself to me... and I won't take no for answer," he pulled her head back by her chestnut colored hair to emphisize the point.

She didn't want to be his bitch again but if she refused him then he would hold it over her and make her do his bidding another time. To atleast have decency she reached down to the seam of her dress to pull it off when Dobo's hand stopped her, "Keep your hands at your sides." She did as told and let him slowly slide off her dress until it was only a heap of dark brown material on the ground. A rush of cool air flooded over her exposed body.

Dobo quickly whirled her around and pushed her against the wall again. He looked over her features again, seeing a boy more than a girl. Then his eyes ventured downwards over her light sandy colored breasts and further down to the manly like shorts that ended a little higher than half her thigh. He didn't understand why she didn't wear feminine undergarmets but it didn't stop him from remembering the blood running down her legs after the night he raped her.

Pumyra was strong for a female her age, but now she felt like a wide eyed little girl afraid of a boy who towered over her. His shoulders were now bare and he was trying to undo his waist armor while keeping his gaze on her. It was very steady which unkowningly caused her jaw to begin ticking. "Why do you keep looking at me? Do I not meet your whore standereds?"

He chuckled, stil trying to remove the remainder armor, "No, I just want to hear you beg and scream for me while writhering underneath a male whose obviously too much for you." His gaze briefly went down to the armor buckle and when he looked back up Pumyra spat in his eye then took off towards the entrance. "Fuck!" he yelled wiping the spit out and then staggering to follow her. He quickly caught her by the hair and threw her to the ground before laying a knee over either side of her waist and nearly sitting on her lower stomach to control her.

"This is bull shit! I'm not going to be your slut to satisfy your sick urges!" she hissed flailing her limbs to hit him anywhere she could. His lips sunk into a strait thin line as he grasped her wrists and waited for her tantrum to be over. Her legs were trying to knee him or kick him but their flailing eventually stopped too. Her amber eyes glared furiously at him then he proceeded to stand and easily remove the armor before untying the briefs.

"You want you're freedom and I want sex; the deal's still on." Pumyra crawled back a few steps and propped herself up on her elbows to see the briefs slide off and Dobo step out of the 'puddle'. She hadn't seen all of him before and now he stood naked in the blue lit cove. Her eyes scanned over the lower abs, his muscular thighs, and his erect member before they trailed back up to meet his eyes, "I have one of the biggest cocks in Argos." She wished her want to defeat him hadn't made her agree to this training session.

She smirked, "Why have a weapon if you don't know how to use it?"

Dobo scolded before leaning down and yanking her face to his for a kiss. She resisted t he captured her lips and let his tongue snake it's way to hers. When she didn't do anything but resist he pulled away with a string of saliva still clinging to his lip, "Kiss back." he ordered.

"Yes Pit Master, Dobo." Pumyra sarcastically said before putting her hands on both sides of his face and pulling him down into another kiss. Her lips nearly swallowed his as she forced her tongue into his mouth and dance with his. She abruptly pulled her tongue away and bit at his lip which was answered by an unstatisfied grunt from him. Again she plunged past his lips and 'danced' until they both pulled away in need of air.

The Doberman stared surprised at the cat while taking in rapid breaths, when she pulled him to her he had nearly collapsed on her but luckily he landed on his palms which were on either side of her. When their heavy breathing ceased he reached down toward the rim of her underwear and slid it partially down to reveal the groove of her slight belly. His eyes had been locked with hers but when she turned her head to the side he slid the last bit of clothing off her and flung it towards the dress.

"Look at me," when she didn't he turned her chin to face him, "The first night I let you cover up and not watch but today you're going to. I want you to see who's superior to you at this moment, virgin."

"You took my virginity- gah!" she grunted when he pulled her head back then began grinding his hips against hers. He kept her head back by pulling her hair to kiss and bite at her neck while he kept his hips moving. A smirk formed on his lips when he bit at her collar bone before lifting his head back up to look at her. Sweat droplets glistened in her hair and forehead, she was still resisting.

"You won't be able to stand up afterwards if you keep resisting." he warned with a mock worried tone. When she tried to pull her head up again, he took it as her sign to start; he stood on his knees, roughly wrapped her legs around his waist, got back down on his hands then gave his first thrust inside her. When his pace quickened Pumyra wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nearly cried with every thrust but her eyes remained open.

Soon both panted and Dobo briefly paused to take a short break since he felt her arms go limp. She easily let go and fell onto her back with chest heaving at every breath. He remained on his hands and knees enjoying what they were doing and the look on her face; if she wasn't sweating then the tears would begin to roll since he was never gentle with his prisoner. Then quickly she worked her hands back to his neck and shoulders and they resumed.

As Pumyra drowned in dog filth she wondered what would the Thunderians say if they saw her having sex with a dog? Better yet if they knew that she was trading sexual favors for her freedom? What would her people think of her or call her? She ground her teeth at the thought of her labeled as the dog concubine. The puma let out a frustrated hiss before digging her claws into Dobo's back which caused him to thrust harder. She stiffled a sob before seeing the band-patch she had placed over his neck wound. Even though it had been a few days since he got the wound she had advised him to keep the band on so it woudn't get infected.

Another painful thrust and wihout hesiataing she reached up and dug her teeth into the band before ripping it off. If he caused her pain and misery then she'd do the same; she began to fiercely swipe at the raw skin and nipping at it. Dobo winced at her contact to his wound before letting out a groan at his near release. "Pumyra- he panted before pulling out of her and releasing.

The Pit Master howled when Pumyra gave a final bite to his wound before collapsing back onto the ground. He would've hit her since he felt the wound now swollen but when he saw her panting heavily and gave a smirk. This time he felt satisfied and he showed her who was superior. Then he rolled flat onto her to rest, much to Pumyra's displease. "You'd rather rest on my chest? I could turn over and make your dreams come true."

Pumyra snorted, "Don't flatter yourself." She pushed him off and headed to her clothes. When she picked them up she walked to the water that lined the cove and splashed the surprisngly cool liquid on her face to freshen up. Then she slipped her clothes back on and when she turned towards Dobo she saw him sitting against the entrance wall. "There were other females you could've proposed the deal to like the amazonian vulture so why me?"

Dobo's head was leaning back against the wall as he spoke, "I threw you in the arena for the wrong reasons and I thought you were going to die because you didn't appear strong...I did the thing I never did when I chose the fighters; judge them and I was blinded by my own anger."

"You felt guilty?"

"I felt pity" he snapped turning to face her. "Mostly pissed that at the time I reminded myself of the old Pit Master and I never wanted to be anything like him." A tense silence fell between them before he stood and approached her, "I also wanted to see that anger in action and what you do when your forced into a corner." His head leaned down and he gave her another kiss but it was pure lip, not tongue, before pulling away, "And you don't easily submiss."

His revelation made Pumyra hate dogs even more, she didn't need pity. Espically not from the mutts. Again she made her way to the entrance but stopped since Dobo was the one who knew how to get back to her cell. So she waited for him to get redressed, "You sweat bourbon." she stated remembering the bitter, alcoholic taste of his sweat when she bit his neck. It took only a few minutes before he caught her arm and led her out of the blue illuminated underground cove.

The afternoon managed to cool down a few degrees as many people made their way to fill the arena. Their was much bustling and laughter while many also sat at the betting tables with money already in hand. "Make your bets on your favorite to win!" a charcoal gray jackal called out to get more bids.

A rugged looking bull dog approached, "Who's fightin' today, Trint?"

"Luke my good man," he briefly greeted, "The first to fight today is Kaleb and Venux?"

"Here's fifty for Venux, finally after months of recovering the ol' Rotwieler's back."

"Yeah," the jackal replied pushing the shells into a drawer that was for Venux's bids. Then he and the bidders watched the prisoners fight. He recieved good pay after working the bidding tables but sometimes the money wasn't worth the bidders' temper after they lost. His copper eyes stayed sharp on the fighters so the moment one won, his bidders would quickly get double what they bid. Ten minutes passed before many cheers and groans were heard and the jackal pulled out Kaleb's bids and gave the bidders their doubled money. "Alright Kaleb's the win!" with the loser's bids he scooped them into a worn sac which would go to Dobo. "Now make your new bids for the snake entrantress or the doggie fatale!"

Routinely the jackal took the bids, cashed the bids, then pushed Dobo's grand cut into the sac. Finally after seven fights the main event was going to play out and Trint smiled wildly, he always liked to watch the cat fight. "Alright-" he was cut off when the Pit Master spoke from his platform;

"After seven wins here is the main event for today, the fearless cat, Pumyra against the fear striking Black Mouth Curr, Taila!"

Right away the two females faced off and from what the jackal had seen before, this was by far the most hand to hand combat match the cat slave ever fought. As Trint watched he heared mumblings from the other dogs around him about her not yet using her wrist bow or why she was still even alive. Cats had been known to take the easy way out so why was she combating when she could've brought out her bow and be done with it? Some time passed before the crowds roared and cheered again when the puma stood victorious, yet again.

Trint quickly repeated the actions again before the people began heading out of the arena to their homes. Once it was nearly emptied out he picked up the sac and headed towards Dobo's platform. "Pit Master?" he called when he peered inside the dark room, his eyes darted towards the swaying ripped curtain straight ahead. Voices sounded from behind the curtains and ne called again, "Pit Master, Dobo?"

The voices silenced before the tall Doberman pushed the curtains aside to see who had spoken. It was chilling to see his shadowed figure and only the gleam of his yellow eyes. Trint cleared his throat and spoke, "I wanted to bring you the bids from the fights."

"Place them at the door," Dobo replied dismissivly before turning away.

"Dobo," Trint called and the Doberman turned back around, "This isn't my place to ask but do you have something to do with the cat's fighting style today?"

"You're right this isn't your time or the place to ask but I did tell the females that they could only use hand to hand combat." He snapped before glancing over his shoulder and smirking, "It's fine Trint, you'll get your cut like the rest." The jackal smirked back, placed the sac against to door and left.

The Doberman let go of the curtains and headed back to the platform to lean against the railing and looked down into his arena. Foot prints were splayed all over the sand, "The fights went well today..."

"That's not all that went well is it, Dobo?" Thayme asked with a brow arched.

"Always there to scold me for having sex aren't you, Thayme?" Dobo mused before crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't have to if you slept with other females of your same race."

"Why have all these different, sexy females if you're only gonna fuck your own?"

Thayme stepped forward with a serious exxpression, "I understand your sexual urges since I'm a man to but what I don't understand is why the hell you're sleeping around with a cat?! Does your status mean nothing to you? Or even having to claw your way to the top? You want to throw it all away for minutes of dirty sex with a cat?"

Dobo's face scrunched in anger and he let out a throaty growl in warning, "If you know about the sex then you should know why. I made a deal with Pumyrra; if she slept with me whenever I wished she'd only have to win fifty fights." The old guard's small eyes bulged out in shock.

"You say everything is earned and you're letting her cheat?"

"She knows that she'll stay in Argos if she wins her fifty fights and she'll work for me." Dobo responded, remembering telling the cat. "Where else would she go? I'm not cruel enough to let someone who's earned their freedom to roam the fucking desert until they die."

"What ever your excuse is, don't get her or any other whore pregnant if you don't want your little 'encounters' to be found out." Thayme said lastly before excusing himself for the night.

Dobo growled as he thought whether or not to fire his loyal guard. The old mastiff had threatened to reveal the entire thing to Argos. Was the sex really worth keeping over his loyal guard? He ground his teeth if Thayme spoke the people will surely see him as just another tyrant only after sex.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright we're almost nearing the end. ALMOST. Just a few more chapters. But anyways this is going to be a two part Chapter, And the first chapter to have a title. And a shout out (of Thank you's) to everyone who follows, reviews and reads this story!

* * *

This Is How I own You

Dreams and Reality : Part 1

Chapter 17

The tall, lean Doberman forced himself to breathe regularly as he waited. His arms trembeled down to his sweaty palms. He swallowed, wishing that he could hide his evident worry but even crossing his arms over his chest didn't stop the tremble. He stood in a medium sized room with many candles lining the walls, there was no furniture in sight except a wooden table, some pillows for sitting were placed in the corners and the scent of sace and incense burning filled his nostrils with every inhale.

"You can't hide what's the obvious," he looked up seeing a very short Beagal woman that wore a royal blue caped hood, "It's nice to see you after so long." A slight breeze blew through the scerene room, causing chimes to sound their metallic song and the golden mencacles in her short hair to flow steadily.

"I've been having dreams lately and I wanted you to interpret them since you're the only one in Argos who can." Dobo stated earning one of those 'of course' smiles from the 4 foot, 10 inches, Beagle.

"Follow me," she instructed before retreating back to the wall from which she came. Dobo nodded and followed but before disappearing behind the wall he looked over to the only table in the room and saw three words imbeded into the wood; Truth, Decision, and Future. They ascended the stairs until they came to the highest room. No light entered from the outside since the shades were drawn. "Take a seat," she said pointing to a pillow that lay across from hers.

Her eyes closed and the tips of her fingers all touched her thumb as she proceeded to briefly meditate. In a loud swersh and candles that lay unknowingly in the dark lit up with tiny flames instantly swallowing the room in a flickering orange glow. Dobo gave a nervous smrik; she never ceased to amaze him with her physchic abilities. Her eyes reopened and she laid her tiny hands neatly on her lap. "So are these 'dreams' keeping you awake all night and causing you to tremble to wits end?"

"Yeah, they're putting me on edge and I haven't been sleeping for the past three nights." he explained wiping his palms dry on his briefs.

The small Beagle then stood and walked past him. Dobo wandered what she was doing but didn't bother turning back since she always knew what she was doing. The physchic then came back with a large, elamorate bowl, "It's your decision on whether or not you tell me your dream. Since they're all alike in some aspect, am I right?"

Dobo watched as she threw salt, sage, and some sort of dark seeds into the bowl. When she pulled out a match and began sliding it across the steel wool he had to make his choice. Her brow raised when a fire sat at the top of the match, across from her face. "Your decision, Pit Master."

She flicked the match into the dish and Dobo parted his lips, "I dreamt that I stood in front of the previous Pit Master and we were talking." Flames roared loudly as they soared nearly to the ceiling before two figures appeared within; one sitting and the other on it's knee. The Beagle motioned for him to continue, "He was angry with me for abruptly killing him but he was also pleased that someone still ran the arena."

"That's not what eats at you Dobo...the flames are still they're natural color." she stated as she saw the two fire figures talking.

"The Akita Queen apeared and she began blaming me for the abuse Belinda suffered as she ruled Akita City with her drunken husband. She went on to tell me Soasin's untimely death as he begged in the streets of the Akita. They both hate me for what I did to them when they don't know my shoes." He too saw the third more womanly fire figure appear and begin to scream at the one on it's knees. "I feel some remorse because they each had a story that tugs at the heart but they never showed it through their actions or words."

"Either way, they disappeared and I was walking through Argos. I didn't know how I got there but I was and the people still greeted me. It must've been another routine day because I was heading back to my home but the mound seemed different when I arrived. Still I went in and I was surprised to see a woman." the flames depicted what he said and the heat coming from them intensified. "A battle shield nearby let me see my reflection once through the entire thing and I wasn't dressed the same; I had full body armor that reminded me of Shen's. I must've been something to the female since she hugged and kissed me..." he trailed off remembering how he had wanted to return her affection but he had suddenly appeared at his platform.

"You're close Dobo." the Beagle sighed as she watched the figures interact and their voices just the cracks of the flames.

"The arena was full with another fight in progress but I was pissed off for some reason. She stood alittle ways behind me and I saw a glimpse of the ring she wore on her left hand that had an 'A' on it. I was married to her but everytime I tried to see her face she'd move or her hair would get in the way." he paused to take a breath. Weeks ago he thought it had been because of him not having sex but now it was clear that it was something else. "Then the dream leaked away until I stood in pure white. It was only me and no one else but I heard a voice whisper frantically at me like it was urgent that they tell me what they needed to. It took me a while but I finally figured out what it was trying to say-"

Azure flames flared wildly over both their heads "She mustn't escape!...Open body, open heart!" the fire hissed loudly before smoldering completly back into the bowl. Another hiss followed when all the candles blew out. Both the Beagle and the Doberman stared wide eyed at the unusual ocurances. Dobo crawled back when the bowl tipped over with a clank and the cinders spilled out in the shape of a clawed hand reaching out towards him. "Don't escape! Secret heart!" it hissed one last time before the room fell eerily silent.

"What the hell?!" Dobo yelled looking back through the darkness to the phsychic. He was answered with fumbling and chanting. Another swersh sounded and the candles re-lit the room. His yellow gaze dropped back to the cinders which were now just plain ashes. "Mussa, what the hell happened?"

The short female was relativley calm as she took a breath and stared back at Dobo, "All I'll tell you is that you unknowingly have strong emotions and obviously you're too blind and deaf to realize what you're voices are telling you. Now GET OUT!" she ordered pointing at the wooden door behind him.

"You're not going to tell me?" He stood wanting to know what she saw and interpreted in the flames. But the phsychic continued pointing to the door. "Alright I'll leave, thank you for at least seeing me." Dobo then left, he no longer trembled but he got no closure for what the dreams meant. He lightly touched the spot beneath his eye and winced since it was sore from staring out into the dark for long periods of time.

Mussa sighed, "If you only knew, Dobo what your dream is so eager to scream at you." Dreams were basically thoughts people had subconciously, that projected themselves as images. And Dobo's dream were disturbing in the sense that he dreamed of his past and it lashing back at him but what the fire had hissed was something he didn't understand. It was clear to her that it involved two other people along with Dobo and the emotions involved were completely foreign to the Pit Master. "You'll learn yourself and hopefully it won't be so alien."

Meanwhile Pumyra was casually propped against one of the many rock pillars surrounding the arena. The guard watching her kept his distance and stayed several yards back. The puma merely enjoyed watching the brightly lit horizon and the 'mounds' (as the dogs homes were called) that stood in it's way. Red canopies prodded from the mounds over the balconies, the styles reminded her of a fishes' spiked fin. Her tawny nose sniffed the scent of meat cooking over a fire.

"They only give me scraps..." she looked across from her and saw the tiger shark sitting cross legged.

"You've gotten thinner," she said, seeing his frame smaller than it was the last time she spoke to him.

"I should've gained weight since they give me more but that meat is tough and sometimes they try to give it to me raw." Surprisingly he joked about the entire thing. "I heard about your fight from the Akita prisoners and they're sayin' that you used more hand to hand combat than you're usual style; blunt force."

"Dobo told us to only use that style for that fight and that match did a number on me." she raised her right arm to show him the nastiest bruise she'd gotten from trying counter her opponents attack, "She was strong and knew how to use her height to her advantage."

"You had to break her knee didn't you?" Mako knew how difficult it was to defeat a taller opponent and the way to knock them down was either a sucker punch to the face or making their legs buckle beneath them.

Pumyra turned back to the horizon, "I drove a pin through her ankle." Beneath her exterior, it killed her to know she almost would've been defeated if she hadn't pulled out her only key out of her cell and jammed it into the dog's ankle. Her jaws grinded against each other behind her lips at dying and losing when she was so close to winning her freedom.

The tiger shark saw her expression; whatever she was thinking it was making her angry. "Back home, the women used to bead shell chippings into necklaces or sculpt combs and mirrors out of coral and some other native plants of the sea." He smiled, remembering his younger sister making the striped shell necklace she'd always wear.

"I'm not into arts and crafts, Mako. Plus I don't have the patience to sculpt something that'll end up in the garbage later."

"You made that didn't you? So you do have patience. " he nodded over to the thin choker with a diamond shaped stone bound by a red cord she wore. His innocent gesture and question was met with a hiss.

Pumyra sent a glare his way before gripping her hand around the stone, "It doesn't matter whether I made it or not, I don't want you to ever bring it up again." She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut to keep any tears from streaming down her face. There was a silence between them until Pumyra released her choker and turned her attention back to the city. "If Thundera hadn't fallen I probably would've been a medic or part of the King's archer guard. What would have been?"

"If I hadn't been captured, I would've been a tracker since I'm more sensitive to feeling vibrations in the water." he pictured being beneath the waters and feeling an enemy's rapid strokes as they tried to flee. But in the desert he only felt the sand's grittiness.

"The Pit Master has returned-get up the both of you." Pumyra's guard yelled as the two willingly stood. The mastiff quickly cuffed the puma and led her towards the entrance while the shark and his guard stayed back. Quickly he raced her back to her cell since there were strick orders to not let the prisoners stay outside their cells when Dobo returned. He should've been keeping track of time instead of talking and looking over his shoulder to see if his boss returned. The guard fumbled with the keys until he found the right one, locked her cell and ran back out to great the Pit Master. He was nearly panting when he stood, straightened up as the tall Doberman appeared from the stairs, "Master Dobo,"

"You're dismissed for the day, good work." Dobo muttered as he walked past the mastiff, which made the guard gladly waddle towards the stairs. Mussa's reaction and unwillingness to interpret his dreams weighed on his mind. He made his usual 'patrol' of the coves to make sure none of the Akita prisoners were violent against each other or his own. Paranoia filled him with every slave's face; they all distorted to appear like the face in the fire. He must've been the only one to see it when the flames flared since Mussa hadn't said anything about it. But he wouldn't let the fear seep out since he bore a title and a fearless front.

The distorted fiery faces stopped when he came to Pumyra's cell. The puma was sitting cross legged on her 'bed' area while looking down at her choker's rock. She was the last one that he had to check on and since he saw her, he could leave. "Dobo-wait!" He sighed before turning back to stand in front of the crooked bars, "You look like shit."

Pumyra's eyes trailed over the dog's features, seeing the dark circles beneath his eyes and catching the hushed sounds of his pants. She could swear that she heard the racing pace of a thudding heart. This odd sound caused her to subtly place her hand over her heart and feel for any type of beating, but when she thought she could feel it the sound ceased. Her eyes looked back to the Doberman, "These walls are too small; I want more time outside."

Dobo was wasting his time on a prisoner who wanted more 'recess' but luckily the cat took his mind off the dreams. "You already had a breather today."

"There's only a few of us you let outside and everyone need to be let out of their cell otherwise they lose muscle and their fighter edge." Both hands wrapped around the bars as she kept their eye lock.

"You and those other few earned your time outside the cell and it's not enough?" He wanted to hear more of her reasoning behind this request.

"You started these 'patrols' to make sure none of the Akita prisoners start a fight among the yours but if you keep them locked inside with each other, soon there won't be an areana to run. And you'll have to hire a cleaning crew to clean up the blood afterwards." She explained.

The Doberman thought over what she said; it was true but did they earn it? "Do thay or you really deserve that?"

"Do you want to keep your arena opened?" she leaned in slightly closer, "Let's say they don't kill each otherand instead horde together to escape, your guards are too few and too puny to take on a wave of blood thirsty crimminals. You'd drown or get sucked into a rapid, violent whirlpool since they're out for your head."

"You know I fought here before." he countered crossing his arms and raising a brow. "I can easily handle them."

"You were younger then but still, in case you die in the front line, you wouldn't want that criminal horde to unleash into your precious city? Your people would easily be wiped out or made into slaves," She watched Dobo's face cringe at the thought before leaning in close once more, "The Arena. Let your prized fighters and slaves take a breather inside the arena when your people sleep and the only light comes from a torch." she spat curling her lip and grinding her teeth.

* * *

End of Part 1! And here's another song piece:

Come Undone  
Cover By: My Darkest Days

My immaculate dream,  
Made of breath and skin,  
I've been waiting for you,  
Signed with a whole tattoo,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Was created for you

I can't help but keep from falling apart,  
At the seams,  
I cannot believe you're taking my heart,  
To pieces

Ohh it might take a little time,  
Might take a little crime,  
To come undone,  
Now we'll try to stay blind,  
To the hope and fear outside,  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind, can blow me in,  
To crime,  
Who do you need,  
Who do you love,  
When you come undone


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Warning: Some cussing

PLease R&R!

* * *

This is How I Own You

Chapter 18

Dreams and Reality

Part 2

Pumyra watched as the Pit Master walked away, "You're just gonna walk away?! You gonna lose your fighters!" Her brows furrowed in disbelief that he would just turn and walk. When it was apparant that the dog wouldn't return, she hissed and clawed at the bars before turning and flopping down on the bed pile. Her sharp fangs sunk into her bottom lip; she needed her time to shine and in order for that to happen, the Doberman needed to agree.

Back on the plat form, Dobo looked over the giant colliseum seeing the tall wall preventing any escape, the wide sand filled ring, the bleachers and the many torches that were still lit. His eyes were set on the Pit, but his mind wandered back to the dreams. What did they mean? Was he screwing up? Or could they have been premonitions of his death and marriage?

He sighed before sitting down in his chair, a sudden sleepiness over came him and he gladly let it take him. His yellow eyes dimmed and closed while his breathing slowled to rythic pace. Hopefully, he wouldn't dream again. Hopefully.

The feeling of insects crawling over his skin caused yellow eyes to flap open. His right hand quickly slapped over his left and he looked down to see if he caught anything. When he lifted his hand there wasn't anything underneath it, "Gods," he sighed, leaning back against his chair. From what his drowsy eyes could see, it was still dark out and luckily for him, the lamps hanging from the canopies were still lit.

"You slept here all night, Dobo?" he glanced to his left and saw the concerened face of Thayme. Groggily he nodded before standing and turning to face him. Quickly the face of scorn turned to that of a parent scolding their child, "Why were you asleep here? Late night sex?" The mastiff's head cocked to one side, awaiting an answer. When none came he sighed, "It isn't the sex I should be worried about, is it? It's who."

The Doberman yawned loudly as he bent backwards until he heard his back pop. Such a relief. He took a few paces when he cracked his neck then began rubbing it letting out a low groan as the sooting and satisfied feeling washed over him. An abrupt cough reminded him of Thayme's presence and he stopped in his tracks, "For now you shouldn't be worried about who I've had sex with or even if I was having it lately."

His yellow eyes rolled when he heard the mastiff sniff, "You reek of sweat and Bourbon."

"You've seen me lately, no female would be quick to jump in bed with me. And if that's not clear enough: I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH ANYONE." Dobo barked to his guard. When he glanced at the mastiff and saw that was about to press on further, he spoke again, "I had a few drinks and I another dream. A partial one, though."

"Did you meet with Mussa?"

"Yes but she refused to tell me anything besides my stupidity for not understanding them." Her refusal to tell him slightly angered him but like she'd told him once before, some things are meant to be found out by one's self and one's self alone.

"She knows but she doesn't want to tell you?!" it came to as a surprise for the old guard that the tiny Beagle with held information from Dobo. He knew he would have to make a stop later. "I'll walk you home if you wish."

"I have to see the cat slave again." Without caring for Thayme's expression, he quickly pushed past him and the rugged curtains. "Thayme, that's an order!" Dobo called as he made his way down the steps. It wasn't long before the mastiff stood at his side in front of the underground holding cells entrance.

"I'll regret asking, but why do you waste so much time on this single cat prisoner?" Thayme asked as he saw the odd glow in the Pit Master's eyes.

"Time with her is never wasted." He reffered to the fighting, arguing and occasional sex between him and her. Never had he owned such a perfect gladiator with so many defects. Then the two treeked through the coves peeking into each one to make sure there weren't any early bird brawls. Luckily most were asleep or just laying in the dark but as Dobo noticed there were no cats in any of the coves. He remembered re-selling the elderly cats at Plun Darr leaving only a few and Pumyra left. So now one of his best fighters was the last of her kind in his arena. But if she survived she'd be the only cat in his guard.

The routine patrol quickly ended and they headed into her cove. Dobo inwardly growled when he saw the two guards asleep at their post and smelled whisky. Drinking on the job never got a guard far espically when an ember from the torch above could cause a prime fighter to burn alive. He motioned for the guard to not approach or make a sound before he calmly stalked to the wooden table. His yellow gaze stayed on the two, snoring bulldogs with nose scrunched in disgust when drool hanged off one's jaw as he waited for one to stir.

He placed the palms of his hands against the table side as he tried to get a good grip. When one guard turned to fit more comfortably in his chair, the Doberman let out a throaty growl. When that didn't wake them he dug his claws in the table and hualed it towards him before chucking it across to the other cave wall. Their eyes peeled open and they staggered to stand when the loud crash echoed through the cove. But when they saw the Pit Master standing in front they quickly tried to regain posture"What the hell are you doing drinking and sleeping at your posts?!"

"Pit Master-" he was shut up by a glare and growl from his boss. Dobo exchanged this sound and glare between the two before speaking again.

"You two sleep all day in the morning and yet you can't keep you're fucking eyes opened at night? That's why you're here; you run the damn night watch!" Dobo wasn't going to tolerate this since he already knew many other guards slept on the job during the day. "What pisses me off more is that you two sit beneath the damn torch and one spark from the fire can cause this whole cove to burn along with a prized fighter." The guards sunk back when he neared, baring his teeth and his lip curled back, "Now get the hell out of my sight!" he roared with intensity that caused the guards to tremble beneath their armor before they quickly left the cove.

Thayme peeked out from the shadows, "You're firing two night watch guards?"

"They'll be back later and I'll reassign them." Dobo muttered over his shoulder as he he approached Pumyra's cell. He was surprised to see the puma at the bars with eyes wide like a child who was given candy. "I see you're awake-"

"When tables hit walls in tends to wake up any sleeping person," she stated sarcastically before jumping to the point, "What's your decision?"

His eyes narrowed at her 'eagerness', "My final word; yes, I will allow time outside in the arena to the prisoners." Even more surprisingly the cat drew him into a kiss through the bars. When she pulled away, "My guard is standing right there, slave."

"I'm sure he already found out or you told him." she replied.

Dobo looked across, Thayme was watching on with a scowl of disapproval then he turned back to the cat, "On one condition that's on you; as a prisoner you'll be watched more closely and forced to wear a dog collar." Her reply was a loud hiss before she stalked back and lied on her make shift bed. "Be prepared, Pumyra." he advised as he turned and headed back towards Thayme, who carried that scowl on his face.

"It's just as repulsive as hearing of it..." Dobo smirked at the guard's words, "You're not ashamed of your affairs? Espically you're 'deal' with this cat?"

"Every man has needs-"

"And every man needs to eat, breathe, sleep and love." Thayme cut in, not accepting Dobo's excuse.

"You know how difficult it is to find a female who'll give into her needs and not her heart? All I want is casual, and that's it."

The mastiff threw a hand into the air in defeat, "Fine, but know it'd be better to marry and be intimate with your wife than to sneak around with whores, risking your status and people's respect." then the guard began walking out.

"Not every man needs that kind of life," his confidince and pride dwindled as he added, "Or deserves it."

Later the sun had risen, allowing the arena to open and show case their fights and winners. A total of eight matches were fought which as usual brought in alot of money. Afterwards when all the matches were done the arena was closed for the day and people were told to not wander to the Pit after sundown. When some time past after the sun dissappered completely from the sky, all torches were lit lining the arena wall. Now the arena, after hours, was lit to an yellow-orange glow that easily contrasted against the dark sky.

Every guard was on duty and quickly scurried to their posts when orders were barked. No guard was allowed to leave or break until dawn tomorrow. The Pit Master personally stood at a gate crank and gave the loud howl signal to begin raising the gates. He took the crank wheel and with all his force began turning it counter clock wise with steadily raised the gate. Once the bars creaked signaling their maxiumum height he panted and stood tall again.

"Make sure everything goes accordingly." he ordered to the same two guards from earlier as he left towards his platform. Once there he stood at the railing with arms crossed as every row of chained prisoner was brought out. He glanced around the bleachers where guards were evenly spaced and held a cross bow pointed downwards into the arena. Five guards were posted at each half segment of the prisoner lines. The plan worked and now 229 prisoners stood in the arena with still plenty of room to spare.  
There was alot of mumbling and chatter amongst the surprised prisoners until he howled to get their attention. Slowly the chatter stopped and every dazed and sleepy face snapped up to him, "You all must've been sleeping but I'm sure most of you would rather stretch your limbs and pace around than count desert (1)wadjets. Hell, you can even make friends but you'll lose them the moment you face them in a match." this earned a hearty chuckle from the crowds but he continued, "This is a prevlige since you know that I sure as hell wouldn't give you this right, and it can be taken away and you go back to being overcrowded cell mates. So here are the rules; No fighting amongst each other or with the guards, No throwing things, and Don't drool or let disgusting urges over power you when you see the oppisite sex." Quickly the prisoners began glancing around for females. "Let the little pieces of shit off their leashes!" he called out where the guards on each end unlocked the chains. One after the other, the cuffs fell off wrists and the entire chain lines dropped onto the sand.

Some stood dumb founded, staring at their unchained wrists while others quickly began running around or socializing with mutual friends. Dobo smirked when he saw the cat near the back with the dog collar that she was forced to wear. It was the ridge of a large tin bowl that was trimmed off and the sharp edges were sanded down, it also fit her neck tightly like a choker and covered the other one she wore. 'It looks like she traded spieces; a cat turning into a dog, how amusing.' he thought as he continued watching.

A few minutes passed of the guards and Pit Master eyeing every prisoner very intently espically the puma. Then in the blink of an eye all the prisoners were bunched together obscuring the identity of each other. Pumyra walked through the heap of people, intent on getting back at Dobo for him making her fight twice a week. She had twice the scars and bruises to recontemplate against the Doberman.

"Get out of my way!" she hissed as she shoved a German Shepherd out of her way. Pumyra let out a snarl when the brown and black dog turned around, "Are you deaf mutt? Get the hell outta my way!" The male dog glanced her frame over before returning her glare and laughing.

"The little bitch thinks she's so tough!" A few other dogs around him chuckled before he approached and gripped her cheeks tightly, "So the cat traded her spieces to be one of us," his left hand poked at the metal choker around her neck, "Well let me tell you, cat, things like you will never live up or measure up to dogs in any way. And your 'grand' city falling in a day, while ours still stands proves that." Then he pushed her back and kicked some sand her way before turning back to his group.

Pumyra staggered back and ground her teeth; that last dog who shoved her, died. She ran and punched his lower back before pulling him by the ears backwards, "Listen here, dog, I'm a cat and I'd rather be than some flea ridden mutt." she spewed before releasing him and kicking him foward. Right away she was met with punches from other dogs around her. She raised her arms to block but also clamped down on a limb or kicked as a last resort.

When she managed to stand her fists flew and she kneed any one who got in way's gut. Her amber eyes reflected the adrenaline that pumped through her veins as her pupils turned to thin slits. Her claws pertruded from her finger tips as she scraped them across fur and skin. Hopefully this would be enough to ensue a bloody riot. And once the guards were busy with the others, she'd finish the mutt.

Rapidly the once semi calm people began barking, yelling and hissing as a riot broke out. Dobo's eyes widened as the prisoners began forming a clustered mob, right away he knew Pumyra was at fault when he caught glimpse of her punching a German Shepherd, "Damn!" His attention snapped when he heard a click and saw a metal arrow swerv through the air and luckily land inches away from a nearby fighter. "Stop!" he growled at his guards before jumping from the balcony to the sand several yards below. He landed flat on his feet along with his knuckles before standing and rushing through.

He barked and growled with every fight he seperated until he had to draw his sword and smack every fighter that tried to pounce on him. His teeth ground tightly against each other; he knew he shouldn't of agreed if this was the kind of crap she pulled. His fists flenched tightly enough to draw blood. He looked over the masses and saw his guards trying to pry prisoners off each other. Then from where he stood he looked up to the sky with jaw ticking and face in mid snarl, before shoving past more people to get to the puma. He caught her off guard when he gripped her wrist as it was wound back for another punch.

"What the-?" When he saw the brown-black dog's fist he pushed the cat away and took the hit to his right cheek.

"Bitch!" the German Shepherd yelled but stood dumbfounded when he saw the Doberman instead, "Pit Master I-" Dobo returned the punch which caused the dog to fall backwards and the dogs surrounding them to back off.

"All of you get back to your chain lines! Your time outside is over for now and as long as I breathe!" The riot began dispersesing as guards made them allign shoulder to shoulder before recuffing each of them. Dobo glared back at Pumyra who curled her lip at him before he back handed her across the face. "I allow you to see the world outside your cell and this is how you repay me?!"

She parted her lips to speak but he stopped her with punch to the mouth, "Keep your mouth shut!" he ordered as he personally hauled her toward the of the gates. The Pit Master felt like an idiot by allowing her to convince him to agree to this. When he had enough of dragging his hissing, clawing baggage he dumped her on Thayme who stood a little ways behind the gate, "Drag that furball to her cell." Still, the tall Doberman led the way to her cove.

"Let me go!" Pumyra yelled as she flailed her limbs until she managed to elbow the dog in his stomach. Thayme released her instantly as he balled over. "Look at me when I kill you Pit Master!" her tone was sarcastic but also dripped with venom as she ran behind him and pulled out a broken whisky bottle. She wound her arm back to dig the sharp glass into his back then proceed to stab him but he whisked around and caught both her wrists.

"I thought I told you to keep your damn mouth shut!" he seethed while shooting an icy look that she returned with just as much intensity. When she began kicking and trying to knee him, he told Thayme to open her cell before shoving her inside. She growled and hissed like usual but this time he couldn't break their glare lock. "You screwed me for the final time, Pumyra."

"Open the door." Pumyra stated flatly but when he foolishly shook his head, "Bastard, open the damn door!"

"If you can start an uproar that easily than you just can easily open your own door." Then he turned and headed towards the exit with Thayme.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Dobo!" Pumyra hollered as she shook the bars with how tightly she was holding on. "You son of a- Don't lock me in here! Dobo! Get me out! You can't keep me here like this!"

Dobo still heard her shouts and yells echo through out the entire underground as he stepped foot outside the arena. "You can go now, Thayme." No hesitation from the guard to leave him as he headed towards the main stairs. The Doberman was still infuriated with the cat but a single thought sped across his mind; why was he so angry if she pulled that kind if stuff all the time? Thinking about this slightly cooled his temper but still he had plans with leaving the cat in there for a week, in her own solitary confinment with no guards or visits from himself.

He had been right to worry about her starting a riot amongst the prisoners. But the violence was pointed to either her or each other but never him. He had the power to hand them to the authorities without any chance of them getting out. And his prisoners stayed loyal to their Pit Master, unlike her. She would never show loyalty to her own kind...or him.


	19. Chapter 19

This Is How I Own You

Chapter 19

Two days had already passed as Pumyra sat in the dark, alone. She wasn't distraught or afraid but glad that no flea ridden dogs were around her. But as she sat there, her mind kept going over the day she yelled at the Doberman to not turn and walk away from her. It made her feel as though she'd been begging. Her amber eyes narrowed when she also remembered the sigh he gave and his shoulders slightly slump as he walked away.

"Humph. The 'last time you screw me over' that's how you threaten me? I'm not a child." She fell back against her bed and stared off into the nothingness. Her anger and hate towards Dobo had faltered when she felt the sore spot on her right cheek; he'd almost broken her jaw. The Pit Master risked losing pounds of coins just to punch her. Out of all the punches they threw against each other that one swing hurt the most.

"I guess I never took you for a risk taker, Dobo...But still, that doesn't change my plans for you." Her plans would never change. She smirked before letting her eyes slowly close; how lucky she was to sleep all day and not fight a single match all week. Solitary worked for her. Any other prisoner, and they'd been whining and calling out for some company.

Dobo panted as he laid on the bed. Sweat clung to his fur tightly while his body slwly cooled down. Beside him was Colleen who lay covered with the brown sheets. He gave a chuckle, "You're over qualified for your job, Colleen." The rusty Collie rolled on her side to face him and traced circles with her index finger on his brown pecks.

"I'm over qualified for my entire life, Pit Master." she joked with a partial grin on her face. He gave a grunt before crossing his arms behind his head. Her finger traveled to his collar bone and followed the bone to his perfect dark shoulder before tracing up to his adam's apple. She paused watching the little ball bounce up and down as he swallowed, "So Pit Master, I heard the cat started something a few days back. Is it true or just folk talk?"

His gaze turned to her and a brow raised; where'd she hear that? He rolled his eyes when she obviously must've heard some bumbling guards talking, "Yes, she started a brawl and is in solitary for it." the words were bitter, like the thought of her made him want to puke. This brightened Colleen's eyes and her smile widened.

"Is she still your favorite, prized fighter?"

"No-Favorite?" his brows furrowed when she used that word. "What do you mean favorite?"

The sandy haired collie mentaly cursed herself for the slip up, "I mean she is your favored for her skills? And being a cat, no?"

Dobo growled, "I'll never favor a cat-but her skills are impressive. Yet, even with the money she brings in, I don't favor her fighting style." He snorted when the cat came into mental picture as a victor, 'If you and me fought, you'd beg for your life.' He imagined both of them struggling to stand since they inflicted many wounds on each other as they readied to make contact. His yellow eyes widened and unknowingly a smirk slid across his face as he ran towards her with fist aimed and she did too...

"Pit Master?" Colleen spoke snapping him from his day dream. Then his head laid back again and she rested her head on his chest. "It seems she easily snakes herself into your skin even when she just looks at you..." she waited for a response but he contined staring at the ceiling. "If she's such a pain why do you keep her? Is it really worth the money?"

"You know the Pit runs on blood and money." he replied nonchanantly.

"So to you all she's good for is fighting and causing problems?" She scrolled her eyes up to his face to see his pupils glancing somewhat angrily at her. "Fine if the Pit Master doesn't want to answer, he doesn't want to. There's also another question that's been weighing on my mind; what would happen if you were to lose her? I mean if she died in a match?" Right away he sat up and she slipped off his chest.

"Then Xilio, the German Shepherd would surpass her money making status. And if she dies it's going to be in a match against him where there'll be twice the money pouring in." Then he bent over to place his feet in his briefs and pull them to his knees before looking over his shoulder at her, "I hope that was your last question since you should probably get dressed." Then he stood and choclate eyes gladly watched the male's tight butt, sweaty thighs and a glimpse of his flaccid member when he slightly turned to glare at her again.

With a smirk and rolling her eyes she stood and let the sheets fall, "Dobo, she'll never pleasure you like I will..." The nude Collie turned around to see Dobo with a stunned expression and the top button of his briefs still undone. Her face lost all playfullness since she going to mean every word she was about to say, "For the past weeks I've been waiting for that cat to die but every time I see her a winner, and an overdue bitch who still keeps living." as she spoke she slowly walked around the bed to him with hips swaying, "After you hired me for these 'meetings' I was in love with the pay, but then it became about the sex and not the money, then it became solely about spending time with you."

A brief silence before she spoke again, "You should have killed her the moment she stepped foot in Argos. And that day-at the festival when I saw you having sex with her I realized why I hate her and cats...She'll never add up for what I do and feel for you." She stood only a foot from him and stared into his eyes with sincerity, "I love you." It was something she kept inside for so long.

Dobo took in her words as his eyes glanced over her exposed body. She revealed to him, her intamate feelings towards him. "..." He didn't know how to answer her in any way. This confession was more shocking than Belinda's. Any man would enjoy to make a disposable woman fall for him , but Dobo was a stone when it came to those types of feelings. He truley only dealt with others' rage, regret, pity, guilt and at times depression.

Then words came to him and he spoke them out, "I have no feelings like those to return. I never have and I never will. You're just like any other whore who'll jump into bed with me at the chance and sound of money." He saw her eyes widen.

"What about that cat?! I saw you fuck her, so you're into those furballs? " Colleen was furious that he would stil cal her a whore after telling her what she felt for him. "I've been having sex with you for the past two years and you-"

"If you didn't want to hear the truth then why tell me that you 'love' me?!"

"Because I want you all to myself. With no other woman touching you or kissing you, just me the woman you SHOULD be with!" she took a breath and glared at the dog who she thought would return her feelings, "So that's why you keep the bitch, to fuck her when ever you so damn please!" She pulled the sheets from the bed and wrapped them around her body before storming towards the door, "If I'm not the only one then your people will know what kind of man you are; a bastard who sleeps around and has sex with a disgusting cat." She opened the door and glanced him over with a look of disgust, "You don't deserve to be Pit Master..."

Thayme cleared his throat which gained the attention of the two people in the room. A brow raised and he motioned to his blade belt and quickly the customer excused himself and exited. The shorter dog sent a glare his way before gliding across the room to fumble in a drawer. "We need to talk." he stated as he shut the door.

"Obviously, if you interupted me when I was speaking with a customer." she countered with her back still to him.

"Why didn't you tell Dobo what you interpruted, Mussa?" The old mastiff saw her back straighten and she turned back around with a jar in hand.

"If you want answers you need to pay." His eyes rolled when she shook the jar so he reached to his belt and pulled out a few gold coins. Mussa's little hands easily caught the coins tossed and dropped them into the jar before placing it back on the table. "Thayme, I've known you to be along Dobo's side at all times. So why hadn't you been there with him that day?"

"I had other buisness to attend to, but I'm here for Dobo. Tell me what you know." Mussa steadily gazed into his eyes then nodded. "What?" he asked, seeing her little 'examination'.

"If you want to know what I know, you're going to have to tell me what you know. Or suspect." Her right brow was raised as she inquired. When the Mastif didn't reply, "Okay then, I'll tell you what you suspect; you think the Pit Master is developing something more than he should towards his dirty escapades." She was proved right when his eyes widened.

Thayme sighed, "Yes, the legend among the Jackals is a whore."

"Strong name for the man you call 'friend'." Her word for what Dobo was to him was simpler; Dobo had been the son he never had. And every 'boy' needed a push in the right direction but he feared that Dobo's straying could cause his death. Thayme wasn't ready to see the young Pit Master dead and treated like the the previous tyrant.

"Tell me what I want to know Mussa."

Mussa nodded, "Dobo is very lustful and has several casual affairs with many females, including prostitutes. This is already frowned upon by any race, but like all males say; they have 'urges'." Her round eyes locked with his, "Here is what you wish to know, guard; someone is in love with Dobo and he unknowingly has developed feelings...You were right to worry."

When footsteps echoed through the cove, Pumyra stood cautiously and felt her way to the bars with her finger tips. Her hands wrapped around the metal rods as she peered to see who was coming. A small yellow light appeared in her eye sight and glided towards her until it stopped a foot or two away. Fur bristled and pupils shrunk when she recognized the scent. "What? My time here's up?"

She watched as he raised the lamp so she could see his face. "The guards are tired of hearing your screaming and yowling, frankly I am too." Her amber eyes darted downward when she heard the lock rattle, then click open. When they glanced back up to him, "We have a fight due." At the words, her head tillted downwards, brows forrowed and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Why wait, Pit Master?" She kicked the lamp out of his hand then kneed his side. A grunt came from him and she took time to feel for his hollster at his side. When her hands felt smooth metal, she unclipped it from his waist and tossed it aside.

"Pumyra!" she heard him yell before a soft thud sounded as he stood. "This a fight with me, don't waste time." Both were eager to continue with fists raised. Pumyra quietly go to her knees, laid her palms flat against the ground and slowly raised her legs straight into the air in a hand stand position. She readied by bending her arms then springing into the air, feet first. Her body flexed and turned until her knees were pulled to her chest and toes pointed directly at Dobo.

Swiftly the dog was knocked off balance by a powerful kick to the torso. Pumyra skidded, but landed on her feet. 'Who's wasting time now?' she mentally scoffed before silently padding to him. The sound of him strugling to stound filled her ears and instinctively she shot a kick to his face and neck. He gasped from the blow to his wind pipe.

Her eyes widened when he caught her wrist, "I can smell you, cat." he sneered before twisting her arm. She, not letting this happen to her again, hissed and clamped her teeth down on his hand. Dobo released her before having her head smash into his lower jaw. Pumyra shot an array of right hooks, lower cuts and sucker punches which to many he countered or retaliated.

Their fight ticked time away, soon Dobo and Pumyra exhausted and panting for breath. The puma lied face down on the ground with tiny pebbles judding into her. A lump caught in her throat that she couldn't get rid of. She beat the Pit Master in a one on one fight but her long awaited victory didn't stop the flow of cold emotion. She felt so alone and abandoned, face down against the hard rock. All that was needed was for the ceiling to collapse and fall on her. The lump moved it's way up until sobs escaped her.

Dobo sat against the cold bars, listening to sobs but dismissing them. He wished it was just a trick of the mind in the dark, but he knew she was crying. It surprised him to hear those pitiful sounds coming from the cat but every warrior had their moments. They were soft, like she was trying to force them back but if she did cry out he wouldn't speak of it to anyone or even use it against her.

He listened on to the muffled sounds and could tell they were of pain and whatever sadness she felt. His eyes were closed as he tried to mentally numb the sting from the cuts and bruises. Slowly his lips parted and he winced, still feeling ache in his lower jaw from her earlier head butt. His arms crossed over his chest as he remembered the fire's words; 'Don't let her escape'.

Yellow eyes reopened after a while of thinking. He stood and made his way to light one of the torches. The dim light brightened the cove and he looked back to see the puma still face down with her left palm near her face. Puffy, red amber eyes were half lidded and blankly staring across. The tear streaks were drying. Feeling pitty, he walked over and bent down to scoop her in his arms. This gesture must've caused her some comfort since she curled up tightly against him. He returned to the torch, with cat in arms and blew out the fire to spare her from any further humiliation.

* * *

A/N: If the chapters seem a little short I apologize, since I'm also working on several other stories and school's about to start again. So for now I'm trying to update at least twice a week. Oh and in the previous chapter I forgot to mention that (1)Wadjet means snake.


	20. Chapter 20

This Is How I Own You

Chapter 20

Thayme sat stunned at the bar. A glass of aged whisky lay in his hand, nearly empty. "I need another," he was not drunk but he wished he had been when he arrived at Dobo's place. He took a sip of his newly fillled cup as he watched Dobo wipe the knife clean on his briefs. He'd seen why there was blood on his knife the moment he walked through the door; Colleen was dead against a wall with several stab wounds in the back and on the shoulder tops. Then Doba had walked past him like nothing happened but mottered something before leaving.

"Clean up this mess. That's what you told me." The gray Mastif chuckled, of course that's what Dobo would say since he was there to pick up after after him. "Humph! I don't wipe your ass boy." he muttered before motioning for another drink. After chugging the drink he got up and left, leaving no pay for the bar tender. The thought of being a mere cleaner to Dobo angered him more than seeing his bloody blade and dead victim. Again, he wasn't there to clean up after Dobo, he was there to guard and serve him.

Then the loud trumpet sounded, which meant the matches were about to start. He stood dead in the middle of a wave of people traveling to the arena. Walking the other way against the people could easily stop his entire dilema with Dobo. His brows furrowed and he sighed; he couldn't leave the dog alone with all his carelessness. Leaving Dobo's guard wasn't going to be any good for him or the Pit Master.

So the Mastiff followed the rest of the dogs then went his own way when they walked through the spectater's entrance. He walked up the stairs to Dobo's viewing platform and entered the dark, dusty back room. His eyes scopped out for anything aside the dead flowers, Bourbon bottles and small night stands. A short holster laying on the floor caught his attention and he picked it up. Inhaling, he knew it was the blade Dobo used to kill Colleen since it reeked of old blood. "Your guards and bet collectors walk in all the time and you don't even dispose your muder weapons." If he hadn't found it surely someone else would and the Doberman would easily be gone. He clipped the holster onto his own belt, then pushed past the ripped curtains to see Dobo standing in front of the railing.

Yellow eyes glanced over at him, "I thought you were taking today off." Dobo turned back to the arena and Thayme approached the railing to see the fight; it was Grimler the Retriver against one of the Akita prisoners. It was quite a matched pair since they both had different beliefs, pacifist and pure brawn.

"Every pup needs someone around making sure they don't screw up." The Pit Master gave a chuckle before reaching his hand out to him. Thayme gave a small smirk before shaking his hand. It was more or less Dobo's apology.

"For thirty-two, I'm less of a pup." this time it was Thayme who chuckled before the two turned back to the match and saw the fighters throwing punches. All eyes watched as Grimler punched the other prisoner repeatadly, breaking his jaw and muzzle. Then Grimler was crowned victor and taken back to his cell by the guards. The other fights then sped up leading to final one of the day.

Thayme turned away knowing it was the cat but when he caught a glimpse of something white he looked back. Gasps were heard from the crowd as the pale puma stepped out. Her two tone fur was dull and a bland near white color, her tawny side burns were messy and her over all apearance was ghastly. But he could see her well toned shoulders, like she'd been working out in her cell.

"There stands solitary confinement with no light what so ever." Dobo commented with a grin on his face. And quickly the fight commenced when the opponent was released. Although her horrid appearance, Pumyra was still top notch in her match. Both men watched as she sped towards the female Terrier. As she ran, they saw her sheathing the wrist bow. Then she dropped low and slid beneath the Terrier's legs.

All watched closely as the cat fired several pellets into the inner legs of the other femme. Then her hands tightened around te dog's ankles before pulling her down as she slid farther back. Cheers came from the crowd as the near albino puma stood in victory with bow down and string pulled back, pointing at the dog. "The Victor is Pumyra!" Dobo annunced which fed the crowd and caused them to get louder. He chuckled and watched the girl retreat through the gate.

Near sun high, Dobo threw two steaks and a small loaf of bread onto a square cloth which he then tied to close it. Normally he'd tell Thayme to take the food to her but this time he felt as though he should do it himself. He left the plat form and headed down the stairs towards the lower chambers with the sac tied inside his waist armor. For a brief second, he swore he saw a women with a viel covering her face that stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him.

It had been the woman from his dreams. Even her scent hung in the air as he reached the ground. She smelled earthy. He ignored it and went on his way, through the coves until he stood in Pumyra's. The torches and lamps had been re-lit casting several errie shadows. "Pumyra," he said softly. He could see her from the midriff down as she slept. Lightly, he ran a claw across the bars to wake the sleeping cat. "Pumyra..." he trailed off when he felt something warm softly drag from his left cheek, down to his jaw line and to his right cheek.

Yellow eyes were drawn off to the side to see the same veiled woman again. "Who are you?" he was hushed with two slender fingers pressed against his lips. Then the woman drew closer and softly kissed him. Him, never truly recieving or enjoying gentle kisses, couldn't help but let himself be washed over in the woman's tender lip lock. As abrupt as it started, it ended and he opened his eyes to no longer see the female. Blinking and shaking the event away, he looked back over to Pumyra who had slightly moved. Remembering why he was there, he banged against the metal rods and finally woke her.

"It's time for the next match?" her voice was groggy but she still hadn't sat up.

"No, I brought you food." he removed the sac from his armor and laid it down between the bars, in her cell. When she still hadn't moved to sit or stand, "Aren't you gonna eat? You hardly haven't this week."

"I'd rather sleep than chew tough meat. So take back your shit and let me sleep."

Her rudness didn't seem to phase him, or atleast not like it usually did. There was somewhat of an urge to open the door and go in. Whether it was a fake tender touch, a sucker punch or a slap he just wanted to have some contact with her. "Eat or I'll feed you." When she didn't budge he opened the door, went in and squated beside her. He sighed when she showed no want to get up and reached over to the sac. He untied it and the smell of meat filled his nose, if it weren't for the slave he'd wolf it down.

"Sit up."

Pumyra opened her eyes again and sat up like she was told. Her color seemed to be returning and her amber eyes were glazed with tiredness. He was maybe a foot and a half away from her, which made her feel uncomfortable. She slowly reached over to the revealed food while keeping her eyes on Dobo. He stopped her by catching her wrist, "I'll feed myself now, Pit Master."

"I gave you an order and you were slow on following it, why?" he queried.

"I wanted to sleep and you want your fighter's in 'top notch'."

"No you had your chance to eat, now you get feed like a helpless kit." She parted her lips to object but he unhooked cuffs and locked them around her wrists. The puma watched as he tore the meat into pieces with his teeth. Dobo then pulled a thin bladed knife out and stuck it threw a piece before raising it to her lips.

"You expect me to eat that? Your dog breath's all over it!" she cringed that he'd try to feed her meat that way. A brow cocked as he shrugged and turned the knife around so he could eat the meat. He made sure to chew slowly to tantilize her before crawling over her and viciously kissing her. She struggled underneath him but he pinned her wrists above her head. One hand was tightly gripping her chin and cheeks as he slightly raised his head and waited for her lips to part. When they didn't he forced them opened and let the chewed steak fall from his mouth into hers.

"There's worse than breath," he then forced her to chew and swallow before sitting her back up. Again he impaled a piece with his knife and held it out for her. She stared angrily at him but reluctantly bit the steak offand ate it. They did this repeatedly until she finished the one steak. Afterwards Dobo pushed the sac away, "I'm calling the deal..." she was inticing him somehow and that brief fight was making him want more.

Booth scooted into the shadows of the cell and he crawled over her. She raised her cuffed arms over his head and rested them on the nape of his thick neck. He folded up the skirt flaps then pulled down her shorts. It was just the two of them feeling eachother's heat and drowning in sweat. They kept their groans hushed and when Pumyra wanted to yowl she buried her face in the Pit Master's shoulder.

When the two lay panting and wiping off sweat, Pumyra caught glance of dark plastered fur under Dobo's shoulder armor, "That cut's going to get infected if you keep it covered like that." She panted while Dobo looked at her before down at his right shoulder.

"The stitches opened up again..." he replied resting his head on the left cheek.

The puma snorted, "So you are as stupid as you look, Dobo you could lose your entire arm if that cut gets infected becuase of the dirty armor or the rust from the metal fuses with your skin." With what just happened she was surprised to not see him from grimacing from the salty sweat pooling in the nasty looking wound.

"You can personally re-sew it right now." he removed the mantle and laid it beside him before turning to look at her.

"I don't have the tools and I'm still in these." She raised her wrists to prove her point which got a chuckle from the Doberman. Her eyes widened when she saw him re-draw his knife and toss it to her.

"There's already tread in there just retie it and use the knife for sealing it"


	21. Chapter 21

This Is How I Own You

Chapter 21

Three weeks later

Pumyra laid belly down on a wooden table. Her arms were folded over each other beneath her chest. "Watch it!" she hissed feeling her skin sizzle underneath a hot surface.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you had been more cautious." Her glare shifted over to Dobo.

"Well it's hard to be cautious when you paired me against twin swordsman's!" She muttered before growling at the healer for poking too close to the sensitive flesh. "I swear if you screw up once more I'm going to rip your head off and feed it to the Borarios."

"Don't threaten my healer Pumyra." Dobo warned which turned her gaze back to him. "He's trying to help and he'll be done faster if you just relax." It was a suggestion she took and with an agitated sigh she laid flat against the table. The cat could heal herself but Dobo had wanted a professional to look her over so she wouldn't fight until she was properly and fully healed.

The young puma bit at fringe of her right cuff every time the needle accidently made contact with the raw flesh inside the wound. She half lidded her eyes as she distracted herself from the pain with how the sword was jabbed in her upper thigh and dragged slowly downwards to nearly her knee. It had hurt like hell but luckily she spared herself a completely open leg by punching the twin in the throat. No one won since neither could finish off the other and she had been dragged by the left leg out of the arena.

She fully opened her right eye when she no longer felt any metal or thread. She slightly propped herself up and turned to see the young dog and Dobo looking at her. "What?" the look the healer was giving her was of annoyance.

"To no disrespect to you, Dobo but I refuse to ever tend to this cat again. She's too vicious." Pumyra snarled at the dog which proved his point before he collected the money from Dobo and left.

"Now you pissed off the healer, how lady like of you."

"You know I can fix myself, so why bring me to your little dog house?" She asked as she lowered her right leg from the table and felt the ground with the pads of her feet.

"Rest for a few days before you fight." The situation was more serious than he led on because the dog told him at least seven tendons were torn and the leg probably wouldn't support her weight very well. "Don't try-" he was cut off when the cat fell off the table onto her side.

"Damn." she muttered, feeling helpless as she tried to push herself to her feet again. Her facial features scrunched together with every painful jolt that shot up from her thigh. With a sigh she gave up and let her upper body flop on the ground.

"Pumyra get up."

"You can leave now dog, I don't need your supervision anymore."

Dobo frowned at her statement before kneeling down and putting her left arm around his neck and snaking his other arm around her back to her waist. He leaned in and huskily whispered, "You're vulnerable and alone right here with me..." He then removed his hand from her waist and placed it on her left thigh.

"Don't touch me." she hissed.

"Then get to your feet!" he yelled. "Or do you want to stay here in the infirmary where criminals come and go? Do you think you can fight off seven to eight ravished men?"

"I don't need your damn pep talk Dobo!" Pumyra winced but successfully got to her feet and limped out of the infirmary. After passing a few coves, Pumyra turned towards Dobo, "The fights-when are they?"

"You should get to your cell."

Days later

Yellow eyes glinted when the Cobra coiled herself around the shark. It was a spectacle to be seen; water vs. scale. But his mind was elsewhere as he recalled Mako's question about Pumyra's injury. It was just a question but it still hung in his mind, why? Coming out of his daze he saw Mako struggling while the Cobra laughed and squeezed tighter. His hands gripped tightly around the railing with every second that the tiger shark didn't drop dead. Wait. Brows furrowed in confusion, why did he want the shark dead?

The crowd roared when a victor came through and he gladly raised his arm, "Mako has fallen!" His eyes glanced over the howling audience until he caught a glimpse of Pumyra peeking through the small bars. She looked distraught, he smirked. "Thayme let's clean out his cell."

Dobo led Thayme and a group of three guards down to the shark's cell. All five were greeted by the blue light that came from the upright water tank. It made Dobo wondered why he even chose to keep it if it had the 'essentials'. He turned and gave the orders, "Get rid of anything presumed 'personal' to him. And then we'll drain the water-or give it to the other prisoners." The guards went their ways to search through the cove while Dobo and Thayme searched through the cracks and crevices of the walls since more likely something would be hidden in there.

Nearly twenty minutes passed as they gathered in the center and pulled out any findings. Dobo growled when nothing was found, he'd been eager to shove Mako's death in the cat's face but since nothing was recovered he wouldn't get to gloat. "You all can retreat now…" Thayme glanced at the Doberman as he passed with disappointment and sadness plastered on his face.

"Pit Master…"

"I dismissed you," Dobo looked back to see a rather young guard. Quietly he pulled a folded paper from the slit on his wrist cuff and handed it to him, "Your orders were to report any findings." The Pit Master glanced at the guard then at the paper what was he supposed to do with it?

"I rather present it to you than have the nosy guards spread rumors of what it could be. And I didn't read it." He left while Dobo read over the note. Minutes passed before the Pit Master growled, shoved the note in his holster and stormed out of the empty cell.

"What were you with Mako?" His steady gaze was on the cat who stared at the floor while his lip curled.

"Nothing. We just spoke."

He leaned in through the bars, "Get up and approach." Pumyra seemed defeated as she stood and (slightly) limped to him. His right hand went past the bars and touched her long tawny sideburn before resting on her cheek. His thumb stretched over to the corner of her lips before running over them, "Did you tell him anything about our deal?"

"No." Her amber eyes were half lidded and even though she wanted to shove his hand away, she didn't.

Again his lip curled he was trying to hold back but her refusal to look him straight in the eyes was making it difficult. "You belong to me Pumyra; you're my property," His fingers dug deep into her chin, "Well it wouldn't matter now, would it? Since he's dead." With lip still curled back he touched his lips with hers in an unruly matter. His exposed teeth poked at her upper lip until he pulled away and shoved her back. "Be prepared-tomorrow you're up."

Back in his room, Dobo lied flat on his back staring blankly at the ceiling. He had a dream. A NIGHTMARE. He let out a shaky breath when he felt a weight pressed up against him. It was the female from his dreams whose face was still unknown to him. His yellow eyes glanced down, seeing her wearing a sleeveless dark brown dress of sorts that ended below her naval. Silver armor with wide diamond shaped slits on the side dressed her thighs to the knee. To him she looked dressed for battle. "Why are you here?"

She only chuckled before speaking in a distorted voice, "You're very angry my love, but so am I." he felt her lips whisk down and lightly kiss his chest; "You don't like it when I kiss you on your chest?"

"Answer my question, why do I keep seeing you? What do you want from me?" His supposed wife jumped on him and straddled his midriff while leaning in very closely.

"I'm the very thing you try to deny, my love. I wish you weren't so needy like a child but then again you have the macho persona to cover it up." She pressed herself flat against him, lacing her armored legs between his. Her arms crossed on his chest and she laid her chin on her left hand while her veiled face stared directly at him. "Your sweaty fur makes you look more of a man and I can even picture you covered in blood. How can a clueless male like you make even bloody slaughter look so appealing?"

How flattering. He rolled his eyes, "Why am I clueless?"

"I guess love means nothing to you." Yellow eyes narrowed, "Women have confessed their love to the great Pit Master and every time you pushed them away. Why can't you tell them you feel the same?"

"Because I don't, I'd rather tell them the truth than watch them make complete fools of themselves thinking they'll be something of mine."

"Lies, my love, you don't care-you just want sex and lots of it." She gently kneed him between the legs to prove her point.

He flinched and glared down at her, "Tell me witch, why you plague me."

At this the veiled woman pressed her cheek flat on his brown chest, "Your heart murmurs, such a beautiful sound but if only you knew for who it raced and pounded for." Dobo was left unanswered as his 'wife' disappeared. He released a sigh glad that her weight was off him. Anger was still present from Mako's note but he managed to close his eyes and turn to lay on his side. Still the words were recited in his mind; I know what you did…Why…I'll forget it…Leave with me.

The following morning Pumyra was once again dragged to the gate. She still mourned the loss of her rival. A lump formed in her throat as the gate raised and sun light splayed over her. One guard approached and unlocked her cuffs before pushing her forward. She composed her posture and stepped out hearing the crowd roar. Her opponent stood in the center with fists balled. He was a Hyena with dark brown spiked hair, several stripes covering his body and he wore a tribal loin cloth with brass plates curved around his waist to his knees. Metal spikes shined from his knuckles. A punch from him and she'd probably die.

He approached with a curious smirk on his face, "So you're the famous cat…" Fire orange eyes looked her over; she was sensual for a cat with her toned shoulders and legs, the boy cutesy face, and her snarl. "Too bad I have to kill you-you would've been a good fuck." He charged first and hooked his leg around hers, knocking her of her feet.

Pumyra took blow after blow from the hyena. Although her snarls and growls showed fierceness on the inside she felt tired and drowned in her own sorrow. Weakly would she try to fight back or block his attacks. The audience saw this and began booing and throwing bottles at her while she received the first punch from his brass knuckles. She fell back again before receiving another kick to the side.

Dobo watched on as the puma flew off repeatedly and took every attack without trying to fight back or block. His brow ticked; never had the aggressive cat not fight back and he'd lose money if she kept her little stunt up. 'Fight back! Fight back!' he yelled hoping she somehow heard him telepathically. The Doberman growled and gripped his hands on the railing.

"Dobo are you alright?" Thayme asked when he saw the Pit Master begin to twitch and lean forward on the railing. His eyes looked back to match and he prayed that Dobo didn't plan on doing something stupid. "Don't-"

His breathing quickened with every blow Pumyra took. The cat was slowly crawling away and the cut on her right thigh seemed to have opened up a quarter of the way. Blood whether the sight or scent of it, never affected him but now it did if it was Pumyra's. If he didn't do something she was going to die. "Stop!" he yelled, getting every one's attention.

Yellow eyes narrowed as he jumped over the railing and onto the sand below. "This fight is void if one fighter refuses to do their part." He was greeted with a growl from the hyena, "Stay back slave." He ordered.

"You can't void a match! I was going to be one fight closer to freedom if I killed this bitch!" the hyena snarled at the Pit Master who he equally matched in both height and fighting experience. Dobo stepped towards Pumyra who lay on the ground with multiple bruises and scuffle marks, several yards away.

"Get the fuck out of my way, unless you want me to rip away any other chances of your freedom." He warned, curling his lip and pushing past him. He motioned for a guard to take Pumyra back to her cell. When he turned back towards the hyena his foot shot across the striped face and he lift hooked him in the jaw. As the hyena groaned in pain, Dobo pulled him by the hair closer to him, "This 'bitch' as you call her would have you pinned in three minutes- I would have my foot on your crushed skull. So be glad her friend died and that I'm not in the mood to get bloody."

Pumyra was curled in a tight ball on her cell floor. Mako's death did affect her but the look on his face when the cobra squeezed the last breath out of him made chills run down her spine. He had been trying to so hard to break free but when he died he looked absolutely broken and his body was discarded like a rag doll. She felt that way now, like a ragdoll. But the one thing that stressed her so much was that she had to stay alive. She COULDN'T let go since so much was at stake. Red bulging eyes were embedded in her mind so every shut eye would remind her why she was there in the first place.

"Revenge is at stake…I have nothing to lose-but I won't leave my hate and plans behind." Her desperate face twisted into one of malice and bitterness.

* * *

A:N/ Sorry I didn't update last week but math's a bitch with homework, studying and the the AP courses. Thanks to those who waited for this late update.


	22. Chapter 22

Alright after many hours of typing I finished the final chapter of THIS IS HOW I OWN YOU! And this one is miraculously longer! Well that probably has to do with writing in an episode. But anyways hope you enjoy and give final reviews!

I own nothing! If I did Pumyra would be with Lion'O!

Has minor cussing and a final theme

Main Characters; Dobo, Pumyra, and Thayme

* * *

Chapter 22

The Pit Master paced back and forth on the viewing platform, "The damn bitch!" It enraged him that he had to intervene in her fight to save her damn life since she didn't make any effort to fight back. Of course the bidders weren't happy and he was forced to return their money. And because of her the fight was void leaving no victor. How the cat got under his skin! Then there was the matter of Mako and the woman on top of that. He let out a low growl.

He should've never made the deal if it made him have to deal with Pumyra this much. Four months of buying her and most of the time he was arguing with her, thinking about her or fucking her. Maybe subconsciously he loved the tight tension between them or her sexual appeal to him being considered disgraceful amongst his kind. No, he had to stop this sick thing with her; she derailed him from his plans and mindset. He sighed taking hold of the railing and ducking his head down to look at the ground.

When his eyes caught a glance of the letter peeking out from his waist armor the anger bubbled inside him again. He snarled before pushing himself away from the railing and storming off towards the slaves' quarters. As he walked he felt something wrap around his throat loosely to which he growled.

"I love you when you're like this…." He glanced back seeing the dream woman again. Another growl, he didn't have time for this and pressed on. Her hold on him was secure as she whispered other things in his ear most dirty but some with that 'love' touch. He growled completely ignoring her until he arrived at the cat's cell. The woman's grip dropped completely as he stared disgustedly at Pumyra who lay curled up in a ball. She wasn't aware of his presence.

His lips curled back, baring his salivating jaws; never had he felt this much fury toward anyone not even those prisoners that taunted him when he was caught stealing. Without hesitation he broke the lock and slipped inside. The cat's body didn't move except for her occasional chest when she breathed. Slowly he kneeled next to her and reached towards her face but when close enough he sneered and caught her throat. Pumyra taken by surprise flapped open her eyes and hissed. He only scoffed and stood dragging her off the ground when he stood full height. "Cats have 9 lives-let's see if that's true." Dobo proceeded to punch her repeatedly and smash her face against the wall.

When she began resisting or at least trying to he shoved her face against the wall once more, "If only you did that with the fight against the hyena. But no I had to intervene and save your pathetic, miserable life." Keeping her against the wall his hand moved down to keep her 'locked' by the neck and began stripping the dress off her.

"No-stop!" Pumyra yelled when she felt her shorts get pulled down. His ears pounded with adrenaline rush as his left hand unfastened his briefs and he made his first thrust inside her. It was like a drug, the nirvana he felt when indulging in something he hadn't had for in weeks. Pumyra's pleads and yells ceased when his left hand slapped over her mouth. Tears welt up in her eyes as his speed and force increased immensely. It was just like that first night where she had no control or say.

Her body jerked violently forward when she felt him give the final thrust in which he released inside her. She screeched loudly in his hand; before he took her innocence now, he completely defiled her. He let go of her to pant and try to stabilize himself while Pumyra remained against the wall exhaling short fractured breaths as if she were cold. She swallowed once before Dobo pulled her back by the pony tail and whirled her around to face him with wall pressed painfully against the wall. He only growled and narrowed his yellow eyes before slamming his palms on either side of her head on the wall and pressing his lean body tightly against hers.

"Let's see how strong you are now…"

Pumyra hissed and growled when he drove in again. His armor spikes dug in to her exposed fur and skin with every thrust and the harder he went the more pain shot through her from the repeated spike gouges. She noticed how his glare stayed on her the entire time which meant he wanted something else. Her eyes locked with his as his thrusts continued until it was clear that if she wanted the spikes to stop digging into her she'd have to wrap her legs around his waist.

The puma bent her right leg first and slid it up his side before wrapping tightly around his waist and doing the same with the left. The attack continued until he released once again inside her. Pumyra hissed once more before being struck across the face and thrown on the ground, "The deal is off." Dobo punched and kicked her one last time before refastening his briefs and exiting her cell.

Pumyra got to her feet, "You come in here and do this to me then call the deal YOU made off?!"

He turned back to her with the same icy stare, "You can get your freedom like the rest after all you fucked the deal-"

"How?" She hissed no longer caring that she was still exposed.

"I own you but when you go and whore around with other prisoners what makes me want to have whores as property?!" he then plainly left, no longer needing to deal with troublesome, disgusting cat. The deal should never have been made or thought of in the first place.

Pumyra screamed as she could calling the dog a son of a bitch for going back on his word then using some excuse to pin it on her. She clawed the bars; fuck him and every mangy, flea ridden dog on Third Earth. How stupid she was for agreeing to be a dog's whore. But it weighed on her heart to know she was so damn close to getting her freedom and then it be ripped away from her.

Four days later

"Look at this." Tygra called to the three other cats. His brother, Lion'O approached.

"It's a cat-but how?" Was he dreaming or imagining that he saw a female of his kind alive and in the very city they stood?

"She must've survived the fall of Thundera." Cheetara confirmed that it was neither a dream nor his imagination gone wild. When a dog merchant whisked past the four cats they turned towards the dog's destination; it was the arena in the flyer.

"Let's go." Lion'O said, peeling off the flyer from the wall. The Thundercats followed the merchant into the full arena and took some available seats. All frowned as they saw a blue robotic being fighting against three dog warriors who he easily beat. The dogs around them cheered the name 'Goredax'.

"This is it. The Pit where slaves and criminals fight to survive." Panthro explained.

"It's some sick entertainment to them? Like I needed a second reason not to like dogs." Tygra grumbled as he watched the robot remove his spiked head and raise it high as the cheering continued.

The lion, having had enough of the 'spectacle' asked a nearby dog, "Who's in charge?" A brown furred finger pointed towards the tall mound jutting out with two balconies. Quickly they stood and headed up to the top balcony. They walked through a back room of sorts and Cheetara pulled away some dusty, ripped curtains to reveal a chair farther ahead. Lion'O quickened his space and approached from the side. The man in charge was a Doberman who stared out into the arena. "What do you know about this cat?" he shoved the flyer close to the dog's face.

Pupils glanced back at the paper before he turned his head to fully see it and the intrusive cat who made the demand, "She's a fighter. Belongs to me."

Lion'O inwardly growled, "She doesn't belong to anyone."

His face scrunched at the challenge, "That so?"

"Yeah, she's a free cat now. So we'll be taking her with us."

Dobo growled, "You're welcomed to try…" he challenged, standing and leaning close to intimidate the naïve boy. The Doberman smirked, daring for the cat to further challenge his authority.

"Don't let him scare you, Lion'O," a voice called.

"Uh, stay out of this Panthro," Cheetara suggested knowing pretty well that he would cause trouble.

The dog straightened up and looked at the broad shouldered panther that approached, "He may have been tough once, but now he's too old and scrawny."

"Oh brother…" Tygra sighed, slightly chuckling at the problems Panthro would put them in. The dog and cat growled and bared teeth at each other.

"Filthy little fur ball!"

"Stupid ugly mutt!" After their exchange of words they got into each other's faces and intensified their expression of dislike towards each other. Then the two clasped hands in a comrade manner and smiled. Panthro chuckled, "It's been a long time Dobo."

"A life time, Panthro." Dobo replied returning the chuckle.

"I can see that." Panthro patted the dog's arm seeing it less muscular then when he saw it last.

Tygra and Cheetara stared wide eyed and somewhat dumbfounded, "Are they friends?" the tiger stuttered out surprised that they would be after that little exchange.

"I can't tell." Cheetara replied, eyes glued to the supposed 'friends'.

The Doberman turned his attention back to the boy, "You want to see your cat? Well you're just in time; she's up against Goremax next." He looked down at the arena and so did his feline guests.

A loud crank was heard as the gates lifted from which a female retreated. It was a shock to Lion'O, Tygra and Cheetara to see the cat when they thought they were the only few remaining. She seemed graceful and small in the arena; her tawny, loose pony tail and white tipped side burns swayed in the breeze, amber eyes shone past the tan and sandy colored face, the dark brown markings around her eyes made her exotic and the overall confidence that oozed from her. Dogs cheered and howled for this fighter. But as the Thundercats saw her stand several yards near Goremax they wondered if they'd end up seeing the death of their own.

"She doesn't have a chance against that thing…" Lion'O commented, hoping they wouldn't witness a death. His eyes were wide as he kept seeing the obvious height difference. That thing was huge and she so small!

She took her stance and so did Goremax. The robot removed his head and threw it at her; the spikes churned like a drill as the thing rolled across the ground throwing up sand. She leapt up avoiding the drill-spike. But it circulated back and flew at her; she back flipped over it once again avoiding a terrible injury. The head returned to the body while she landed on her knee in a crouch position.

Goremax again tossed his head at the puma, who gracefully dodged it and began prepping her wrist mounted bow. She pulled a pebble from her satchel, nocked it behind the string, plucked it back, then released. Her amber eyes watched as it flew off in the spot she intended before shooting four more pebbles. The empty hole that was Goremax's neck began sparking and jolting until his whole body was fried and he fell back. The puma re-cuffed her bow before leaping onto the giant's abdomen and raising her fist in triumph. The crowd cheered and the bid collectors pocketed the losing bidders' money.

"And Pumyra wins again." Dobo's tone was rather cheerful. "You cats train your warriors well," he stated briefly resting his chin on his knuckles. "That warrior is making me a fortune." Below in the arena, said female was allowing two mastiffs to cuff her wrists.

She's an incredible fighter, Lion'O watched as the cat was led back to the gate before turning to the tall Doberman, "Let us buy her freedom..."

Dobo loosely crossed his arms over his chest, "With what? She'll earn her freedom if she survives a hundred fights."

"It be a shame if she escaped before then." Lion'O threatened which earned a warning growl from Dobo.

"Make sure your friend doesn't do anything stupid Panthro." Dobo said dismissively before walking past and leaving the cats alone.

The Panther heeded Dobo's advice and stopped the boy from following him, "The lizards are bad enough-we don't need a war with the dogs too."

"She's a Thunder cat Panthro, I won't let her be a slave."

Lion'O snuck through the coves and past the sleeping guards. When he stood in front of Pumyra's cell he quietly whispered, "Quickly-come with me."

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"A friend." He stepped out from the shadows to see his face. "But keep it down; this place is crawling with guards."

Her pupils shrunk to slits and her face scrunched in anger, "You…you…Get away from me!" she yelled which woke the guards.

"It's okay-"

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!" she repeated. Lion'O was instantly apprehended by a guard. He struggled to break free but failed. His eyes widened when he caught glance of a figure in the dark; it was the Doberman. The dog approached and removed the gauntlet from his belt.

"You care so much about her, Lion'O? Then you can join her," he motioned to the mastiff and the bulky dog opened the cell door next to Pumyra's and threw him in. "In fact you can be next in line to fight her."

"That's our king you got in there, Dobo." Panthro said as his old friend returned the gauntlet.

"He tried to steal from me. Would you rather I have turned him in to the authorities? In the Pit at least he can get out."

"After 100 victories." Cheetara quoted him.

Dobo turned back to them, "Since Panthro is a friend I'll make an exception; if Lion'O wins he goes free-"

"And if he loses?" the cheetah cut in. Her attention turned towards Panthro, "Remind me again how you know this 'friend'?"

"A long time ago, Dobo and I met in the Pit, I was a prisoner of war he was a thief. In matches we were usually paired as a team. I guess they thought it was funny to see a cat and dog fighting together. We beat everything they threw at us, no matter how nasty. When most warriors die here, Dobo somehow rose up to run the place."

"Only slave to have done that," he paused as if remembering, "I owe it all to Panthro, he was like a brother to me. I wouldn't have lasted a day if he hadn't taught me how to survive."

"That's not true, we survived together."

"Indeed, until that day I woke up to find out you had escaped." He took some steps forward away from the cats as though still feeling some bitterness towards the event.

"I always did regret leaving you behind like that."

"No, it was the best thing you could've done. I was naïve to expect loyalty from a cat. I learned that day that I was going to have to earn my freedom." He turned to face them and raised a balled fist, "If your king wants his freedom, he's going to have to earn it and fight for it."

That evening Panthro, Dobo, Cheetara and Tygra stood on the balcony awaiting the fight. The sky had turned a dark blue with stars already twinkling. Lanterns and torches were lit which gave the entire arena a yellow glow. The first gate to open was Lion'O's and he stepped out with a scrap metal shield while being greeted with boo's from the crowd.

With arms loosely crossed Dobo commented, "It's a rare treat to see two cats tear each other apart. The crowd's excited."

"Too bad cats won't do that for dogs' sick pleasure." Tygra said which got a chuckle from the Pit Master.

"I have yet to see your species show that kind of devotion." He shot a glance to Panthro who also looked back.

In the arena Lion'O tried to reason with Pumyra, "I know I failed you but I ask that we stand together as cats."

"Only one of us will make it out alive….Enough talk." Instantly Lion'O was pelted with a rain of tiny rocks which he managed to deflect with the shield. When he peeked over the metal Pumyra began throwing a whirl of high kicks which clanked loudly against the shield. She leapt up and another shower of pellets pelted the king. From the balcony the cats stood stunned while Dobo anxious to see Pumyra finish him.

Lion'O tried to catch his breath while Pumyra removed a bola from her thigh guard. His eyes widened as she tossed the slingshot and it knocked the hatchet out of his hand. He began running when the bola kept spinning but it wrapped around his feet and he fell over, losing the last defense tool.

"Ha. It's easy to see why Thundera fell in a day." Pumyra scoffed as she approached the fallen king and kicked him in the face.

"I refuse to fight you."

"Then you will die!" she shot another kick to the face. "Stay down and I might end this mercifully." She growled when Lion'O staggered to his feet, "Very well, you can suffer as your people did." Pumyra threw a punch and the dogs cheered.

Panthro watched on, full of guilt until finally, "Does he have to be punished for what you think I did?!"

"Should I be the one, old pal?" he sarcastically. "When you left, you didn't just leave me behind you also left the enemies we made together. I had to stand alone against that blood thirsty horde."

"I ran because I learned that match I had the next day was a death match."

"So? It wouldn't be your first."

"It was going to be between you and me."

"You were afraid you going to beat me?"

"No I was afraid I'd have to." Their faces were serious.

Pumyra dodged a faulty punch from the lion and punched him below the ribs. As he stumbled she elbowed him in the back and he fell once more. But when he attempted to stand again she fired more pellets, "Why do you keep standing up?!" she hissed in mid aim with the pellet.

"I said I'd stand by you," he grunted from the pain in his arm, he feared it was possibly broken. But no matter, he'd take a thousand broken arms to prove to her that he would stand by her. "And I intend to." Pumyra stood speechless and conflicted; he would continue taking her beatings and not fight back because he meant what he said. Her fingers flexed tightly around the pellet, her mind kept telling her to fire but that devotion he had to her, a complete stranger was admirable.

Every audience watched on with sympathetic eyes; would she spare him or kill him? Pumyra's grip on the pellet faltered and it fell to the ground with a soft thud. She turned to face the Pit Master, "I will not kill my king, Dobo."

"And I will not hurt a fellow cat." Lion'O spoke.

Dobo stared at the two seriously, "The penalty for forfeit is death." Both cats nodded, willing to take their punishment. Then a loud chorus sounded through the entire arena; Let them live! Let them live! The Pit Master smirked and glanced over to Panthro, "It seems loyalty is not only a trait of the dogs." He pressed closer against the railing, "You have both earned my respect-You both leave the arena as free cats!" The crowds cheered louder than ever.

The Doberman gave a head nod to Panthro, "I hope we've cleared the air now, friend."

Panthro nodded and motioned for the cheetah and tiger to give them some privacy, "You were like brother to me as well and I hope one day we can catch up over some bourbon." Both men chuckled and gave a final bid of fare well before Panthro exited. Dobo looked back to the arena where Pumyra and Lion'O still stood. The female cat finally proved herself. Now he was no longer the only one who made it out of the Pit.

"Dobo…." Yellow eyes narrowed as he saw the woman from his dreams standing near Lion'O. His brows furrowed as she softly giggled while she walked over the femme gladiator. "You were angry so am I…" he remembered those words while his eyes were glued to her. Dobo's heart pounded when the woman stood directly in front of Pumyra then took two steps back. Her veil lifted and he saw Pumyra's face. "My love, don't let the woman who your heart pounds and races for escape."

It suddenly became clear; his obsession with her, his preference of her over Colleen, he rather telling her personal things than Thayme, his rage over her relation with the shark, and the guilt he'd feel after forcing her to sleep with him. He ran into the back and emptied out a flower vase then kneeled over it and vomited. Once done he flopped over to one side. He felt something for her? Of all the females it had to be a cat?

Later at midnight Dobo ventured to the ruins of Argos. He needed to pay some sort of respect to those he wronged like Soasin and Belinda. He stepped over large cement blocks until he arrived at the uncared for funeral pyre. His eyes widened when he saw Pumyra there leaning against one of the worn down pillars. Taking in a breath he approached her, "Pumyra"

The puma glanced over her shoulder, "What do you want?"

"You wouldn't accept an apology so we should meet on common ground…"

"Yeah?" She was surprised when the Pit Master pressed his lips against hers. Normally she'd resist but it was too soft and tender to want to make it go away. His forehead touched with hers as their lips parted to breath.

"Yes, we're alike in so many ways; we're in denial, we're angry, we're emotionless and clueless when it comes to it and we've both survived the Pit. We are the fittest for survival." His lips made contact with hers one last time.

Before he could whisk off Pumyra caught his shoulder, "Why did you tell me that?"

"You deserved an answer and much more…" a long silence stretched out between them until he cleared his throat, "Tell the others that you are all welcome in Argos at any time. And for both our sake; if we ever do cross paths again we'll fight." He smirked and so did she.

"So be it Pit Master…."

* * *

"Pumyra! Where do you're loyalties lie?"

"With you my King…" Pumyra dropped her gaze in shame.

She held the tech stone in her palm.

"Throw it Pumyra!" Lion'O roared. She did. To Mumm Ra.

"Lion'O you're my King but he's my Master."

Amber eyes widened as the Robo bear smacked her across the face, throwing her back a few feet. She sat up and rubbed her sore cheek before seeing a familiar dog lashing towards her. Her eyes widened once more as Dobo barked and growled.

"I told we'd meet in a fight, traitorous bitch!" He kicked his former gladiator across the face, whisking her back several more feet. He slightly choked for having to do that to her but he kept reminding himself that she was a traitor. Lion'O wouldn't be the only one hurting...

* * *

So everything has to do with final. Final chorus piece

* * *

You're Going Down

Sick Puppies

Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not running, it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down


End file.
